When Twilight Is Real
by LaMB-COW
Summary: The world of Twilight is real... but what if it's not the same? What if a seemingly ordinary girl and a few of her friends change everything? What will become of twilight then? (I SUCK at summaries. but please read! :p) AU. set a little ways into the future so they can have the technology I want. OCxJacob eventually.
1. Chapter 1

If you're reading this thank you! You get virtual sweets. This is my first story, and although I've edited this chapter to be better, the next few aren't quite edited, but they will be soon! Thanks for reading! Please review! Flames excepted, they're used to bake cookies!

Chapter 1

Anne Lindae Frandil. That's me. Not your average person and I certainly don't have an average family. I'm bored too much anyways. But boredom isn't _always_ a bad thing; it can lead you to your future, it did for me.

Back when I was sixteen, in the middle of the summer in Phoenix Arizona, I got deathly bored. I was looking for something to do to stay out of the summer heat, in the valley of the sun, including Scottsdale, Mesa, Phoenix, Chandler, Gilbert, and Tempe, the temperatures could get up to more than 115 degrees so I did _not_ want to go outside, pretty much, at all.

I lived with my mom and my sister in phoenix Arizona all my life. My sister was my mother's biological daughter and I was adopted. My mom said she got me from an orphanage in Olympia Washington when she and my adoptive father were living up there. I could never remember where exactly where I was from, but it didn't matter to me then. The fact that my entire heritage was a mystery to me had never bugged me; I was an ignorant teenager who didn't want to meet the people that decided I wasn't a pretty enough baby to keep and _sold_ me to an orphanage. I didn't see a point to it. I had my family, small as it was, with me. My adoptive parent's split so it was just the three of us; Mom, Quay, and me.

One of the weird and or creepy parts of my family was how nice and understanding everyone was. I mean, the both of them other people, would never yell at me, _ever_. The best way to explain it would probably be like this… My family was very understanding, and heavens forbid judging others, nobody ever yelled at another, it would hurt their feelings and that is the worst thing you can do to a person. My mom thought it was something only for amusement parks; something to only be a happy thing and scream for joy. From what I could tell, though, it was for yelling at people when you were angry, and my mom's happy-go-lucky attitude didn't ever change that. To be honest it was, mostly just really creepy and confusing, but it did make me a lot calmer then what I could've been.

Right, so, I was bored. I had never really read a book cover to cover willingly; it was always for school or a bet. I wasn't a reader; I could never find a book worth reading. But I was bored. So I scrambled around the house looking for a book, possibly worth reading, I didn't find one so I went to go ask my mom.

"Mom!" I called, walking around to find her.

"Hey Quaythrine" I said walking into our shared room. It wasn't huge but it was a decent size, and we coped. "Have you seen mom?" I asked.

"No, I think she went to the store. Why, what's up?" She asked, putting her book down.

"I'm bored… and I want to read a book, kind of. But I have _no_ ideas on what." I said sitting down on my bed across from Quay. I liked calling her that behind her back, but I knew if she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised. "That's awesome; you want to go to the library or something? I can drive." She asked with a glint in her eye; this was her favorite activity, going to the library and reading. Now that I think of it, my mom likes to read a lot too, must be a biological trait.

"Okay, can I use your library card?" I asked since I didn't have one. I also didn't want one unless I would get books frequently, otherwise it would just sit in my wallet and take up space.

"Yeah," She said with a face that said that that should've been obvious.

"Okay, and just so you know in advance, I'm not reading Harry Potter." I said with a laugh. She would always rant with her friends about the books, and she wanted me to read them so bad, but they looked so large, one of them was, like, 850 pages! I didn't want to start on that kind of depth!

"Oh c'mon, it's honestly not that bad." She said, smiling slightly, I was almost certain that she had a fangirly crush on the main ginger character.

"Yeah, but it's in the name. _ Harry Potter_ sounds like hairy potter, and I don't want to read about a gardener that needs to shave. No offense to all the fans, just saying." I said.

"Okay, so let's go, we can always find you something." Quaythrine said with a smile. I got my shoes on and ran out to her car.

In the thirty seconds it took for Quay to find her keys before coming out and unlocking the car, I could feel the pavement burning my feet through my shoes. _Damn, it's seriously _that_ hot? Eh, I guess it would be. It's already July… Sometimes I hate summer._ Once the keys were in the ignition I turned the ac on to the highest setting; it was supposed to be 109 degrees today, and whether it was that hot then or not, I could tell it was hot.

I hummed some song that I had stuck in my head and checked my phone. _No new notifications _it read. I watched the road as we drove thinking about what I would find to read, what would actually interest me and get me reading. What was _The Book_ to convert me into a bookworm going to be? I sat like that for a little while longer until we got to the library and got out.

We looked through rows and rows of books when something caught my eye in a clear casing in between two rows. It had four books in it, all with a similar color scheme; red, black, and white, although one of them had a bit of green. All of them had a black background and some sort of white/red combo thing going on.

The first book had a pair of white hands holding a red apple with a black background titled 'Twilight'. The second one had a white flower with blood splattered on it; this one was called 'New Moon'. The third book had a nearly broken ribbon sprawled across the front, that one was 'Eclipse'. The last one, the fourth, had a chess board with a pawn nearly escaping the grasp of the queen. (Yeah, I know my chess pieces, think I didn't? Weirdo's. ~Anne)

I was intrigued. Why would these books be banned? Why shouldn't anybody be allowed to read them? And what the heck _is_ a banned book? Can you still get them at the library even if they're banned? Eh, whatever, they were the perfect books for me either way! Banned books, and they looked intriguing. I would feel rebellious just reading them and I would have something to do to get out of the heat! Perfect for summer, if I'm able to get them at all with their 'banned' title…

"Anne, I think I found some books you might like!" Quaythrine said breaking me off my train of thought as she walked over.

I looked over at her and she was carrying at least six big books. I just smiled at her "That's okay, Quaythrine, I think I already found some books." I replied with a smirk. She went and put all the books on a table near where she was standing and walked over to where I was standing and glared daggers at me. If looks could kill…"Yeah? And what's that?" She asked. She looked over at her shoulder then and looked back at all the books that were probably really heavy or something, because if they hadn't been she wouldn't be giving me this look, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Look its right here!" I exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised" she asked sarcastically.

"Probably because this is just, like, the most perfect book series for me ever!"

"Yes," she said "but it's a banned book" She answered exasperated.

"So?" I asked "Isn't there some way to get it?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure we would have to go to a book store to get it, and even then it's not a definite win."

"Then let's go to a freaking bookstore! Please this will be, like, the first book I have ever read just because I could and you've already said you would help me, c'mon Quay... thrine." I said, almost slipping up on her name. Actually, I pretty much blew it.

"Did you just call me _Quay?_" She asked angrily.

"That's beside the point! The point is, you love books and need to teach me to love them too! Please there's a Bookman's just over on Maine, we could get over there in less than five minutes if we left _right now_. Please!" I said gave her my best puppy dog face. After a minuets hesitation she finally gave in and agreed to take me over to Bookman's, as long as I could buy the books myself. I readily agreed and with that we were on our way.

When we got to Bookman's I immediately went over to the books area and started looking for the books. I had written the name of them down on the back of my hand in sharpie so I would be able to find them faster or in case forget what it was called. "Twilight Saga, Twilight Saga" I mumbled as I searched for the book in the alphabetically organized store. AHA! There it was! "I got it!" I yelled over to Quaythrine

Quaythrine came over to where I was and looked at the only copy of the books in the store. "Annie these books are pretty beat up." She said slightly concerned.

"It's okay." I said. The books were all duct taped at the sides and had a lot of the pages with small tears at the corner, some were even ripped off. "It's okay it's not like any of the words are ripped off or colored on or anything. Besides they're only ten bucks for all four of them! And for once I actually have that much!" I said, now very intrigued by these mysterious books. "Come on, I'm gonna go pay for them." I said pulling her along with me to the check out area.

There weren't very many people there, most still looking around at some of the other things there, like video games and some musical instruments in glass casing. Nobody was in line in front of me so I disregarded the line structure and went straight to the guy at the cash register, Quaythrine at my heels.

"Hello." The guy at the counter said, obviously bored.

"Hi," I said awkwardly to the man whose name was apparently Jose. I put the books on the counter. Jose scanned the bar codes and looked over at me.

"That'll be $10.56." He said. I handed the guy the money that was needed, and waited for my receipt. "There you go." He said handing me the receipt. I smiled and took it and the books into my hand, my wallet back in my pocket already and thanked him before walking back outside to my sister's car.

Once we were back at our house I went to my room and started reading the first book, Twilight, and by the time I had finished the first chapter, I was hooked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this is the Beta'd chapter 3, enjoy! R&R!

As I was reading the second book, New Moon, I had just found out Jake was a werewolf, and I had somehow continued until I learned about the Quileute legend and the third wife and all that stuff, then, I jumped and ran inside from where I was reading outside, and started running and screaming excitedly about my findings.

I was so excited but after I cooled down a bit, I went outside and leaned against a tree. _What if I were a wolf_? I thought, suddenly excited about where my thoughts were going. _If I were a wolf,__I wonder if I would imprint. Who would it be?_

"Wait a second," I said out loud, for no other reason than to be louder than my mind would let me be. "Even if I am a wolf, I would have to get _really _mad, and my family is _way _too nice to get me angry!"

"But maybe… My family is so nice because, well, at least my mom, I'm pretty sure Quaythrine is just a super nice person… But maybe my mom is so nice because she _knows _that I'm a wolf, and she doesn't want me to get angry because then, I would have to move to be with all the other wolves. If I became a wolf here in phoenix, though, there would have to be vampires to trigger me!" I kept going like this and then started mumbling, and then I eventually continued reading.

Before I could continue reading so much, I realized; _wait wasn't I adopted and born somewhere in Washington state? If I was born in La Push, then I really could be a wolf! Now I have to investigate this!_

I ran inside to find my mom making mashed potatoes. My favorite!

"Mom," I said trying to say it nonchalantly, but failing epically

"Yeah honey?"

"Well I was just wondering… Where was I born?" I said the last part in almost a whisper.

"Well, I'm thinking you were born in a hospital, but maybe not." She smiled sweetly and so I knew that she could tell she didn't answer.

"Do you know that hospital it might have been?" I asked eager to get my answer this time.

"Well, aren't we quite the curious bunch today?" she asked, completely blowing off my question.

"Well, it's just that, mom I'm 16 and I've never even met my birth parents or anyone else from wherever I'm from, ya know? I'm just kind of curious about where I'm from, and if I'm going to get diabetes and all that stuff. Please mom, won't you tell me about my beginning?" I hit her hard with my best puppy dog face, which I knew from pictures and friends that it was quite persuasive.

"Okay, fine! I'll tell you two things." She said, finally giving in to my pup face. "Ready, Go!" She said trying to psyche herself before starting. "Number one: You were born in a hospital in forks where your mother later died of cancer. Sorry that's kind of a lot to take. Number two: Both your parents were from La Push." She said running through the whole last statement while I sang along with her in my head.

I didn't mind if my biological mother was dead, I never met her anyways, but I was from the land of the wolves, I could be one of them, just like I thought!

I had been reading the series for about a week and a half now, and I was just at the end of the Jacob book in Breaking Dawn outside in my backyard surrounded by trees. I liked reading about Jacob under trees, because it makes me feel like I'm in forks. Ever since I started reading Twilight, I had wished that I could live in their alternate universe. Everything happens in an alternate place somewhere, and I just wished and hoped that I lived in the reality where they were real.

I realized my thoughts were wondering, like they often do when I read twilight. I continued on to read about Jacob going to kill Bella's new born baby, I was torn. Who would I side with; the love of my life Jacob or Bella?

It ended up siding with Jacob because; well he is just to cool!

After reading, I came to a certain page that just made me so mad! I read as it said and implied that Jacob, _my Jacob _had imprinted on Renesmee! Bella's stupid daughter! My sight turned red with rage and all of a sudden, I wasn't just on two feet anymore and I heard voices and scenes bouncing around from everywhere and nowhere at all. I couldn't hear what the voices where saying, but suddenly I heard a howl of a wolf very close by me. I looked down and realized that the howl had come from me. I was a wolf!

"Wait," I thought hopefully to see who my pack was. "Are you guys Sam's pack_?"_

"You already know about us?" Someone asked, probably Jared.

I considered, lying but knew it would be pointless seeing as they could hear all my thoughts, in which I was very careful not to think about twilight. So I simply replied "Yes."

"How?" somebody else asked completely mad now, I was sure this was voice was Paul.

"Look, does it really matter? I'm part of your pack now, so what's the big deal?" I replied annoyed with the investigations already, and again I couldn't lie to them.

"Fine, but where are you I can tell you're far away, but I don't know just how far." Jared replied.

"I'm actually in Phoenix Arizona." I said a little embarrassed

"Um… why?" Said Sam who had just phased and been told about me by Paul.

"Because Sam, I, umm, I kind of live here." I said very shyly.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I just do, okay! And I know that the really angry guy is Paul, and the other guy, who is a lot calmer then Paul is Jared even though that's not saying a lot! Okay! I just know, okay! So just stop asking me!"

There was a mumble of thoughts, but I stopped paying attention.

"I've got to run, okay? I'm phasing back now. Don't expect me back soon." I tried calming down, and in thirty short seconds I was back as a human, but I didn't have any clothes and I needed to get some on.

I looked over and saw a blanket slung over a branch, I had totally forgotten about this! It was a blanket that I was laying on when I was reading eclipse! I wrapped myself in it and started walking toward the house to get dressed. As I was walking, I saw that wouldn't be necessary, someone had come out and put a set of my clothes on one of the tree stumps near the house.

I gratefully went back into the coverage of the trees and put the outfit on. It was a maroon shirt that said twihard on it, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

I walked into the house and went straight to my mom, whom was sitting on her bed, reading some random book. I looked over at her very purposefully; I cleared my throat loudly in her direction.

She looked up at me and said "okay, I'll tell you now."

"Good," I said relieved "because not knowing really sucks!" I said sounding like a whiny blonde stereotype.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey readers! I'm so happy! I had five chapters of this story on another site for like a whole 2 weeks and nobody even liked it, but after having it here on fanfic for not even an hour I got a follower so thank you so much rasberrycupcakes for the support! Thanks to everyone please Read & Review :D

Chapter 4

"Now I know that you know you're a wolf, but you probably still don't know why" she said starting our discussion.

I just nodded "yeah that sounds about right" I said in reply.

"Well there are these old legends that tell of ancient wolf packs fighting against vampires, their natural enemies, and they're supposedly still around today. You know your grandmother in forks?" I nodded "She would have raised you except she has a brain disease that makes her unable to progress further then 17 in her mind, her body advances, but not her brain. So she can still learn but her maturity level doesn't change. She is your real grandmother, she and Quaythrine aren't related at all. My mother is dead so to make her feel better I said that she was her real grandma too. I wanted her to have a heritage too you know?

Anyways your grandmother gave birth to your father and then he found your mother. They were both Quiloet blood, and both went to the same high school, so when they got pregnant they didn't realize they wouldn't be able to keep you, and they didn't find out until you were born. Your mother was Chloe and your father's name was Christopher but everyone called him Criss. Well Chloe refused to give up the child but had no choice. She wanted to make sure that her baby went to a good home, and your grandmother was friends with my husband, who always did her yard work, she suggested giving the baby to us and the small family agreed and then you were mine." She smiled "I was a little scared at first but I already had Quaythrine who was had just turned two at the time, and she was a pretty easy baby and I knew if I raised you guys as siblings then it would all be fine.

Your grandmother went and talked to me before we moved back to Arizona. She told me about the wolf legends and how it was possible that you might be one. Even though there had never been girl wolves before didn't make such a thing impossible, she had said. She told me that when you became a wolf you would have to eventually move to either forks or La Push so we're going to have to move sooner or later now I was thinking you could go most of the semester here just to have a long last goodbye and so we can find a house in Washington. How does that sound?"

"Great mom," I said. If this much of twilight was true then it must all be true! I'll meet Bella and be friends with her, and then we'll move in like November! "Mom we could probably move just before Thanksgiving, you know that week then me and Quaythrine could be in school by December you know? It'll be so fun!" I was excited already. I knew that twilight had to come true! Wait but how would Stephanie Meyer write something that hasn't happened yet? Again I have to invest-

"That's a great idea Anne!" my mom said breaking my train of thought. "Well there are only 2 weeks of summer left; you should make the best of it!"

I went back outside and retrieved my book and put it with the rest of the twilight books on a shelf in my room I decided not to continue reading just yet, instead I called my friend Beth.

"Hey Beth guess what!" I practically yelled into the phone with excitement.

"What!" she said I was going to tell her to guess, but then I realized I had told her to guess _what _and she did.

"Well I have some exciting news!" I said equally excited "well I guess it's not exactly news, but it's still cool" before I could continue and tell her what it was she cut me off

"Come on! What is it? Tell me already!" she said exasperated.

"I was just getting to that cool down. Now as I was saying… I'm having a slumber party tomorrow and I wanted to invite you." I said with a smile that soon became laughter.

"Okay I'm in." she said giggling as well.

I started getting ready for the party at around 5 o' clock. I had invited 4 friends Beth, Cassie, Alexandra, and Lucy. Lucy was sick with something and couldn't go and Cassie had a family thing, so that left just me, Beth and Alexandra.

When the party food and stuff was all ready, at like 6 o' clock I figured I had a good hour and a half before the party started, so I figured I'd go outside and finish reading Breaking Dawn.

It was still bright outside when I was going out to lean against my favorite tree with a sandwich a bottle of water, and, just in case, an extra pair of clothes.

I opened the book and began reading where I left off, somehow managing to keep my cool. By the time the party was about to start I had gotten to the part of the book where everyone was at the field waiting for the Volturi to show up, then I realized the time and reluctantly put the book back inside. Just after that I heard a knock at the door.

I ran over to open the door since my mom and sister were with some family friends having a movie night. I opened the door to see Alexandra smiling at me with a purple bag and pillow over her shoulder "this is going to be so fun!" She said totally psyched. "Who else is coming?" she asked curiously.

"Well I invited you Cassie and Beth and Lucy, but sadly Lucy got sick and Cassie already has family plans for tonight. So it'll just be me, you, and Beth!" I said optimistically.

"Cool!" Alexandra replied. "So where's Beth?" as if on cue Beth came running up the sidewalk towards us.

"Hey Beth!" I called over to her. "It's just us so let's get this party started!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"So what are we going to do first?" Alex, as we call her, asked.

"Well I was thinking we could do our nails, hair, and makeup while we watch a movie to start off, or, we could start by baking cookies which we can eat while we do the first option. What do you guys think we should do?" I asked kind of sarcastically.

We all exchanged knowing glances and said together "Cookies!" then we started laughing and ran inside to start.

We finally settled on making 2 batches of cookies, one normal chocolate chip and the other sugar cookies that we would decorate with frosting and sprinkles after the movie.

Once the cookies were all done we put them on cooling racks and went to pick out a movie. We decided that none of my movies were good so we walked down to block buster and found a few cool movies; we found toy story and over the hedge. We were about to go pay for the movies and go when I saw something that almost made me die! There on the shelf of blockbuster was a movie better than all others, or at least I hoped so, there on the shelf was a movie titled Twilight.

"OMG guys! We have to get this one!" I said practically squealing with excitement.

"Okay!" Beth said

We walked over to the nice looking girl at the counter she checked out our movies, I handed her the money, I grabbed the receipt and in less than five minutes we were walking back to my house to watch them.

When we were back at my place I went to the bathroom to grab all the beauty stuff. I grabbed my sister's flat iron and three different size hair curlers, and her giant tub of beauty products she said were so 'last year' or 'so yesterday' and brought them out to the kitchen counter in front of our TV. Beth and Alex decided they would give me a makeover first, and then we would do Alex's, and finally Beth's.

We started watching toy story and Beth and Alex started giving me my makeover.

By the time the movie ended we were all beautiful from our makeovers and spazzy from all the cookies we had eaten.

I ran to grab my flip phone and we started taking pictures.

"I'm so sending these to Jeremiah!" I said, Beth 'secretly' had a crush on him and it was fun to taunt her.

"NOO!" she screamed and started chasing me around in circles. She eventually got it from me and erased the pictures, but it was still funny.

"Hey Anne, where's the radio? We should listen to some music and decorate our cookies!"

"Great idea!" Alex said excitedly.

"It's over by the toaster." I said as I pulled out some jars of frosting left over from the last time someone at my house made cake.

"Ooh! You have the whole rainbow!" Beth screamed "I'm going to make a double rainbow cookie! What will this mean!" she asked.

"I don't know!" I said with fake exaggeration.

"It's so magical!" Alex said copying my sarcasm perfectly.

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" Alex screamed then we all started to sing along to _What Makes You Beautiful_ by _One Direction._

We all decorated some cookies, and just as Beth had said, she made a double rainbow cookie. We had finished decorating all the cookies and were taking funny pictures when the doorbell rang. It was the girl from down the street.

"Umm, hi," she said awkwardly. "Umm, I was wondering if you guys lost a dog, because we found one wondering around the street."

"Sorry, I don't have a dog." I looked at the girl more closely now she was a skinny pail girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was biting her lip obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Wait, your Bella Swan right? No way! I haven't seen you since sixth grade! Nice to see you again!" I said with a big smile.

Something crossed her face, recognition maybe? "Oh yeah! We were friends for a while! No I remember you, Anne!" she said starting to smile.

"You want to come in and hang with us?" I said totally spazzing out in my head.

"Nah, that's okay I'm in the middle of something, but thanks anyways." she said lying badly.

"Oh okay. Hey what's your number? We should hang out some time!"

"Oh, umm, my house number is 602-555-3119." She said smiling "Bye Anne." She said turning away and walking back down the street.

"Bye Bella!" I called back to her.

I turned back to my friends and we decided to watch over the hedge. About halfway through the movie Alex's mom called and said something came up and Alex had to go home and she would be over to get her in ten minutes.

"By Alex!" I called as she jumped into her car and rode away with her mom.

"So Beth should we finish this movie?" I asked knowing we weren't in the mood anymore.

"Well it's just not the same without Alex." She said in a sad tone.

"Okay well I found these books and I think you would really like them!" I said excitedly.

"A book? Since when are you into books?" she asked baffled.

"Since I got bored and found _these_ books." I replied

"I don't know… I don't really like fiction; I like things that actually happened, you know?" She said, no doubt reluctant to read them.

"Well you should read them anyways, if you don't I will die!" I said exaggerating, plus they were real!

"Okay fine. Do you have them?" she asked now a little more interested.

"Yeah they're in my room do you want to start reading it for a while? I'm not done with the last book yet so we could both read it together!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Okay!" she said now excited for real. "Come on let's go!"

I handed her twilight and told her just to lie on Quaythrine's bed. She complied quickly and easily and began reading after that.

I found where my book mark was and continued reading.

"Oh my gosh, this book is so good, but my eyes are so tired, I can't keep them open!" Beth said about two hours later. I realized she was right; I could barely keep my eyes open either.

"We could always go to sleep now." I said and realized how tired I actually was. "You could just sleep on her… bed, she won't mind." I said with a yawn.

"Okay." She replied with a yawn of her own.

I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked over to see Beth still asleep. I looked over at my clock, which said it was 9:17am.

"Beth." I yelled groggily over to her. "Beth wake up! It's past nine!"

"I'll have bacon and eggs, mom." She said still half asleep.

"Beth!"I said louder throwing a pillow over at her.

"What! What!" she exclaimed, sitting upright in her bed.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat!"I said exasperated.

"Okay!" she said, completely awake now.

We ran out of my room and I saw Quaythrine asleep on the couch. We continued on to the kitchen, where we found some capin' crunch cereal.

Once we finished eating we decided to go read some more. So we headed back to my room where we both plopped down and continued reading where we left off.

I looked over at my clock after a little while of reading, and it said it was 12:45pm. "Its lunch time already?" I yelled in surprise.

"It is? Wow, time flies when you're having fun I guess." Beth said then burst into laughter.

"I guess it does. Want to go get some food?" I asked her "I was thinking taco bell what do you think?"

"That's cool. Should we walk or…" she asked, trailing off.

"Do you want to walk?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess, well no actually. Let's just go!" she said grabbing her wallet and putting her shoes on.

"Okay my mom can give us a ride." I told her.

I asked my mom if she could take us there. She easily agreed and with that we were on our way.

"What would you like today?" a cheerful lady asked Beth and I at the counter when we got there.

"Umm… I'll take 4 Doritos locos tacos, 2 soft tacos with hot sauce with and 2 fountain drinks." I said smiling at her for wearing hello kitty glasses and hair extensions.

"Your total is $11.50." she told me. I took my wallet out and gave her a $20 bill.

"You can pay me back when we're in the car." I mumbled to Beth, she just nodded.

The lady handed us our food and we went over to the booth my mom was sitting at and we put our food down to get ourselves some drinks. Beth got a Mr. Pibb and I got a Cherry Coke.

We sat down at the table and began eating. "So how was the party last night girls?" my mother asked from across the table.

"It was great." I said with a little less enthusiasm than I meant to have.

"So what ended up happening?" she asked.

"Well we made cookies and then went to block buster and got some movies-"

"Then we watched the movies, mostly. Alex had to leave in the middle of the second movie so yeah…" I said interrupting Beth.

"That sounds like it was fun." She said smiling. "So I saw you guys were reading books this morning." My mom said looking at me funny.

"Yeah…" Beth said finishing up her food, and I was too.

"Can we go now mom?" I asked her nicely.

"Oh sure honey, let's go." She said.

I looked over at Beth and rolled my eyes. She saw what I meant and just started laughing. My mom always sugar coated stuff way too much.

Well my mom said she would pick me up around one so… we have about ten minutes, what do you want to do?" Beth asked me.

"Well I could lend you my books so you could start to read them, and we could continue reading until your mom comes." I suggested.

"Okay." She said in reply.

We continued reading until Beth's mom knocked at the front door signaling us that it was time for Beth to go home.

"There's your mom." I said to Beth who was already collecting her stuff into her arms. I walked her to the door where I opened it to greet Beth's mom Mrs. Clandus. Beth and her mom made their way to the car and I waved. When they were down the street I stepped back inside and went to my room and finished the last two pages of my book.

rasberrycupcakes


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the support! Longer chap here. Please R&R :D

Chapter 5

_I finally finished Breaking Dawn!_ I thought excitedly to myself. _So what to do… Hmm. I know! I should call Bella! Let's see, what was her number again? Um… 602…555… 3510 no it was 3119. Yeah 602-555-3119!_

I picked up my phone and dialed the number. The ringing stopped and I heard a voice after 3 rings.

"Hello?" Bella asked on the other end of the line.

"Hey it's Anne, the girl who doesn't own a dog." I said smiling at myself.

"Yeah… So what's up?" she said asking a question yet again.

"Well I was getting kind of bored at my house and I figured why not call Bella and see if she wants to go do something? So that's what I did! So are you busy, and do you want to hang out in a little?" I said trying to make myself sound friendly but not in a creepy 'I know your whole future' kind of way.

"Umm, I'm not busy, so sure. Did you want to come over here or?" she asked. Dang! She must really like questions today!

"I can come over there… Be there in five." I said

"Okay!" She said more enthusiastically then I ever thought she could be.

I got my cell phone and put it back in my pocket, then grabbed my wallet and shoved it in the pocket of my shorts and ran barefoot over to Bella's house and rang the doorbell. Bella opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Anne!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Bella!" I said just as enthusiastically back. When she said she didn't fit in with humans, she was right! I'm a wolf and I'll probably be her only friend, sad face. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You could always meet my mom." She told me. OMG! I get to meet Renee?

"Sure! That'll be fun!" I told her totally excited.

"Okay!"Bella answered me leading me to the kitchen where her mother was getting some water. Bella's acting weird… maybe it's because she's been deprived of friendship for so long that she's just excited to have a friend. "Mom, this is Anne. We were in sixth grade together and she lives just down the street! Isn't it great?" Bella said introducing me.

"Nice to meet you!" Renee said pulling me into a loose hug.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said once she released me from her embrace.

"Come on I'll give you a tour." Bella told me.

"Okay." I said following her as she started walking around the house.

"… and this is the bathroom, and my mom's room, the kitchen, of course, and the living room." She said guiding me around.

I made small remarks such as "Oh I really like that lamp," or "Wow that curtain rug combination looks great in here!" Each time Bella would just blush and mumble small thanks. I would just smile.

_She is just like in the books!_ I thought to myself. _That means that the Cullen's will be the same too! But what about Alice? Won't she see me coming?_ I momentarily worried until I realized I was a wolf and she couldn't see me. _But Edward can still read my mind. Then again, I know everything! He tortured Bella by leaving her and he's gonna pay! He can't help his mind reading and so… I can torture him with what I know! _I thought maniacally as Bella finished the tour and showed me into her room.

"So what've you been doing since sixth grade?" I asked Bella eager to know her back-story, which we never get in the books beyond 'I'm moving to my dad's because my mom has a new husband and he's in a minor baseball league and moves a lot, and though he's great I don't want to do that etcetera.'

"Well just going to school, helping my mom, and trying to fit in just like any other teen I guess." She said awkwardly "What about you?"

"Similar things to that." I said followed by an awkward silence. "Where did you go to Jr. High?" I asked wanting to see if I knew her before yesterday and after sixth grade.

"I went to insert school name here. What about you?" She asked.

"Oh I went to insert different school name here. In elementary we were still with my dad but he left us so we moved to a different house that we could afford. Then just a year and a half ago my mom got a job that got good enough money for us to move over here. You go to South Mountain High right?" She nodded "Nice. So what about your dad, he's not dead…" I said more like a question than anything. I already knew he wasn't but I was playing dumb so I didn't look like a stalker, which I may as well have been.

"No! No, no not dead" She said almost yelling and then laughed at the absurdity of that "No my parents are just separated. My dad lives in Forks Washington he's the chief police officer. You know what's weird?" She asked which surprised me, I knew she could be random but I had no idea what she might say.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"I feel like I could tell you anything, I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I can trust you." She told me. Realization dawned on me, _I'm not exactly a human; she has never had a friend that wasn't human before. Lucky werewolf me is her friend! This is how she will, does, and did feel about Jacob! Ha-ha my smart brain figured it out!_ I joked with myself "Thanks! I guess you've just never had a friend as awesome as me then!" I said with a smile and started to laugh. She soon joined me.

After a while she asked me about things like what I liked to do, my favorite food and color, and tons more. She wasn't at all close to being done bombarding me with questions when I decided it was my turn. I asked her questions similar to what she asked me; what her past was like, hobbies etcetera.

It was almost five thirty when I looked down at my watch what seemed like only a short time later. "Holy crap! We've been talking for like 3 hours!"I yelled in surprise. Bella looked over to the clock on her wall and gave me a surprised look that said 'I've never talked that long without realizing it'.

"Wow! I guess time flies when you talk to people your just starting to get to know." She said starting to laugh. I laughed with her.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked after we finished laughing.

"Well sorry to say but I have to leave now we're having family night today, sorry." I told her sadly.

"It's okay. I understand, maybe we could hang out again sometime; this was fun!" She said giving me a smile.

"We should I agree! Well by then." I said smiling back. She walked me to the door where we said our goodbyes again and I walked across the house in-between us and walked into my house. My mom was starting dinner in the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do for family night today?" My mom asked

"Well you know how we had the sleep over and we got movies?" I asked my mom

"Yeah," She said wondering where I was going with it.

"Well I got a third movie- based on the books I got!" I exclaimed excitedly "And I really want to watch it! Do you think we could?"

"Sure thing honey! I'm almost done with dinner we're having homemade Mac 'N' Cheese." She said smiling as I went and set the table- without being told.

"Mmm, smells good mom!" I told her as she put the food on the table.

"Thanks." My mom said as Quaythrine walked in.

"Yay! Smells really good thanks mom! So what're we doing today?" Quaythrine asked.

"Well I think we're watching a movie that Anne got." My mom said beating me to it.

"You got a movie for us_ Annie? _What did you get? A movie of the book your reading? Cause that be really funny to watch!" She said torturing me with her words, which she seldom did, but it was still annoying.

"Well actually it is about the books I just read so that was a really funny comment _Quay-Quay_." I said, yet again trying to find an annoying nickname for her like she has for me.

"Hey! Nobody's called me Quay-Quay since 1st grade and I'd like to keep it that way!" She practically yelled at me, giving me the signal that this would be her new nickname. I just laughed at her; she looked hilarious when she was mad! Her face was just too sweet and gentle.

"Whatever you say _Quay-Quay_." I said with a smile. _Let the games begin! _I thought to myself. _And let the victory title, be mine! _I added on to my thought.

She just gave me a hard look that had sibling war all over it! It was going to be a full on_ PRANK-WAR! _At our house, you didn't have to tell the other person about the prank-war, they just knew; the felling in the air changed and the looks were no longer trusting.

"I don't think were watching that movie today, are we?" My mom asked feeling the prank-war coming on.

"Nope! Not today mom! But we can still eat your amazing dinner, since you already finished it." I said with a mischievous smile on my face.

_Ah the decisions. _I thought as we started eating tensely at the table.

"Why don't you guys just finish up here alone and then get started with your _family time_" My mom said as she got up and started walking to her room.

"So _Quay-Quay_, do you know what she was talking about when she said family time? Because I'm just not sure I followed." I asked Quaythrine in a sweet innocent voice.

"I have no idea Annie; maybe we should just go do something." She suggested in a voice similar to my own.

"Okay." I said in a way that I thought vampires would smell; sickly sweet. With that Quaythrine got up and walked away, plotting no doubt.

_Okay… so what should I do now? Umm… I could watch the movie, but Quaythrine might sabotage me… I could reread twilight? Except I lent them to Beth… _I thought as I made my way to the couch and sat down. _ Maybe I could go with my wolfy powers… but then they'd confront me… But that could be fun! Okay!_

I ran outside took my clothes off and put them over a hanging tree limb. _Now I just need to get mad… Renesmee! Jacob! Mine! Okay that should do it… I Can't Believe that _Jacob _imprinted on _Renesmee!_ My Jacob!_ I thought and just as I'd hoped the anger began boiling inside me. I was on fire with my hate for Renesmee stealing Jacob from me. I looked down and sure enough the anger I held had distorted me into a wolf.

"Sam! I'll talk to you now!" I called out to him.

"Finally! We've been trying to find and get a hold of you ever since you first phased! You seriously live in _Arizona_?" He yelled at me after a short pause. Jared and Paul were there for a second but Sam probably told them to phase back the next time I came around.

"Yeah. Isn't it great?" I said layering my voice in sarcasm "I can't lie to you guys and you know it!" I yelled back at him.

"Well actually other than what you mean to say, I can barely hear your thoughts at all. It's really weird I can hear all of Paul and Jared's thoughts, but not yours." He said ending in more of a questioning voice.

"Well I am a girl." I muttered.

"That may be it actually." He said with realization.

"Whatever so ask me anything and I'll answer it all honestly." I told him truthfully.

"Fine. How did you know about us?"He asked, what I called, a secret of the books.

"Well I read this book and it told about werewolves." I told him honestly.

"But you called us each by name, how could you know that? Did the book have list of werewolves?" He asked another book question. _Wait they'll all be book questions because there from the books! Dang it! _

"Well kind of, I guess." I said. Since they weren't in lists exactly I wasn't lying.

"Well then who are your parents?" He asked me. At least it wasn't a book question.

"I was adopted but my real parents died in a crash or something a few years ago- but they had me before they were married. That ringing a bell?"

"Are you talking about Criss and Chloe?" He asked in utter surprise.

"Yup. That's my mom and dad. Did you know them?" I asked keeping the conversation going.

"Yeah I knew them! They were my aunt and uncle!" He said surprised I didn't already know.

"But my grandma said I didn't have any more family." I told him confused.

"Well maybe not on your dad's side but on your moms you actually had a lot. Your mom had four brothers. My grandfather became the leader of the tribe and your mom fell in love. She had you and your adoptive mother was a good friend of your grandmother and so she asked your mom if she would take you since she already had another baby." He said in a knowing voice, apparently in their family everyone knew everything.

"Apparently you know more about my heritage than I do." I muttered over to him.

"Well in my family word really flies." He said matter of factly.

"So does this make us cousins?" I asked just to hear him say it. I Anne Lindae Frandil was cousins with Sam Uley!

"Yeah it does… So are you ever coming to La Push to be with the pack?"

"Well I still have to say goodbye to all my friends so… I was thinking of coming up around fall break." I told him deciding the sooner the better and the less suspicious Bella will be at how close we came to moving to the same place at the same time.

"Okay, that'll work. Do you think you could check in with the pack at least once a week though?" He asked still wanting me to be in touch with everyone.

"Okay I can do that. I'll talk to you later Sam." I said as I started to phase back.

Only once I was back as a human dressed and inside did I realize how late it was; it was almost eight o' clock! I went back to my room and got on the computer me and Quaythrine shared. I got on my facebook and started looking at funny pictures when suddenly Quaythrine came up behind me and put shaving cream on my back like whipped topping and put a cherry on top. _She thinks she's so original, ha! I did this prank to her just last prank war! How embarrassing for her! _ I thought as she snuck away trying to be inconspicuous.

"I did notice you Quay-Quay!" I yelled at her. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and noticed the shower head had been saran wrapped to stop me from bathing. _Okay so now she wants me to be smelly? She's so weird!_ I thought as I pulled the saran wrap off the shower.

When I was sufficiently clean and dressed in my p-j's I went back to my room and texted Beth.

**So Beth what's up? **I asked her.

**Nothing much just reading Eclipse? **She sent back.

**I was on facebook earlier looking at stupid pictures but then I got bored and started texting you. What part are you at? **I texted her, excited for her reply.

**Well she just finished learning all the legends. Btw I 3 the 3****rd**** wife story! It's so cool! xP **She sent back.

**Nice! Lol gtg now by! :D** I replied as I prepared to go to sleep.

**Bye Anne! See you later! ;) **She sent.

_Beth is so awesome and nice! _I thought as I layed in my bed staring at the ceiling that was spotted in glowing stars. _What is she going to do when I move?_ I thought horrified just before I drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight so… yeah. If there is anything that belongs to someone else that you recognize then its not mine. I don't own any chars but Anne, Beth, Alex, Quaythrine, The mom, The gran, ect. If you don't recognize it it's mine, if you want to use it just PM me and ask me and I won't get mad if I see my ideas all over the internet by different users.

A/N: Hey readers! I know it's been a while, but I lost my thumb drive for almost a month and I just found it so here is chapter six! Enjoy, and as always read and review!

Chapter 6

The rest of summer passed by in the same way for a while until two days before school was starting and I decided I wanted all the same classes as Bella It was also my 17th birthday August 4th!

I invited over all the friends I invited to the sleepover plus Bella, except this time everyone showed up. Quaythrine had a friend over too; her name was Melanie and she was really good with computers and was going to help me with some _stuff_ after the party.

My mom had bought a triple or maybe even quadruple chocolate cake that was a two layer chocolate cake with mouse in the middle and chocolate frosting with chocolate shavings on it from Costco. It was really yummy… And chocolaty!

We ate the cake and talked and hung out for like an hour then we decided to open presents. From Alex I got a new iphone case that said _haters gonna hate_, which I loved and put on right away. From Cassie I got a $15 iTunes gift card, and a snickers candy bar. Beth gave me two books- the ones I lent her- and a necklace with a shark tooth that no doubt represented vampires, and three pairs of earrings; the first pair was feathers the next were tribal looking mini dream catchers and the third pair had one of them as the head of a wolf and the other as a full moon. I ran over to Beth and gave her a big hug and then put on the necklace and the wolf pair of earrings.

Lucy made me some origami stuff including a wolf -how did she know- about the size of my hand, a few different kinds of trees, and a shack made of red paper. "Seriously Luce!" I told her again trying to convince her that her gift was awesome.

"Whatever, this was a last second gift. I was sick and didn't have enough money to get you what I wanted so I just made these." She told me, not willing to except the fact that she gave me an awesome and perfect gift.

"Well to be honest I think it's perfect! I mean my favorite animal is a wolf!" I told her trying to convince her yet again.

"Since when is the wolf your favorite animal?" She asked me. I just shrugged not really wanting to explain it to everyone. That would just have been embarrassing!

"Well I guess since I realized that they're a lot like dogs but they're also wild and free and live in the woods… I don't know I guess they're just really in tune with nature and I think that's really cool." I told her. _And I can turn into a wolf when I get mad. _I added in my head.

"Wow I guess I never thought of them like that, I guess they are pretty cool." She said considering that. "But I still think my present is stupid, and I'll get you a better one by this weekend." She told me. I just shook my head, _she just doesn't get it does she? I mean I really like the gift she got me so why can't she just accept that she doesn't need to spend her money?_ I thought to myself.

"Okay if you insist." I said giving up on persuading her.

I gave all my friends hugs and then my mom came into the room although I hadn't noticed her leave. "You have one more gift" she said. I looked at her in confusion and she handed me a small rectangular box; it was turquoise with a pretty purple bow on top. I opened it and what I saw almost made me think I would faint, but instead I just spazzed out.

"Oh my GOSH!" I screamed and ran over to hug my mom because inside the box were car keys on a ring. "I can't believe it! Mom you really got me a _car!_" I asked in awe. I heard squealing behind me and I knew my friends were just as excited as I was.

"Yup!" She said excited by my reaction to seeing just the keys. I had a driver's license and sometimes my mom got me to go to the store, but I had never actually had a car of my own before. "Do you want to see it?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. It's just out here my mom said and opened up the garage which we rarely ever used, besides my mom that is; she had put an 8-by-8 carpet in one corner by a window where she installed an air conditioner so she could use it in the summer. She had a desk and a computer tower a printer and a fax machine set up so she could work at home.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. The car was really something it was a used Mercedes Benz that was in desperate need of a paint job. _This is a job for… Jacob!_ I thought sarcastically in my head. "Mom this is amazing I said and gave her a hug. "Is it ready to drive?" I asked wanting to know if I could use it yet.

"well that's the thing I got this car for only nine grand, but it needs a paint job- badly I might add and it needs a new engine, but other than that its perfect!" She told me and smiled at me. No matter the car had a broken windshield and no hood I would still think this car was awesome.

"Well after we fix it up a little it should be great!" I told her honestly, but how would we fix it… We'll figure it out.

"Okay well, that's it. You guys can hang around if you want." She said dismissively.

We all walked out of the garage and into the kitchen and started talking and, well just being girls. After about a half an hour everybody started to leave, until it was just Quaythrine and Melanie. "So what did you need help with?" She asked me curiously.

"Well I want to adjust my schedule. I have access to it online and so do my friends and I'm only in like one class with them." I told her. She just nodded.

"Yeah I can help with that." She told me. "Just need a computer…" She trailed off as I led her to the computer in our room.

"Okay. South Mountain High School website…" She mumbled as she Google searched it. "Okay open up how you see your schedule." She told me and I followed her instructions and gave the mouse back to her.

"Who do you want the same schedule as?" She asked me.

"Is there a way to search that?" I asked just as curiously. She did a few things and then clicked some others and then the screen was just a list of the students and at the top of the page was a search bar. "Excellent." I said when she passed the keyboard toward me. _Isabella Swan _I typed in and hit enter. That didn't work so I looked over at Melanie and she laughed.

"You have to search the grade too. So you're a junior right? So you put junior in after the name." She said as she typed it in.

"Oh… I get it now." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Okay is this her" She asked and put zoom on a picture of Bella.

"Yup!" I told her.

"Okay." She said as she clicked the picture and pulled up Bella's schedule. "So do you want to change her schedule to your schedule?" She asked and I nodded my head. We were about the same in school, same level at least so I could take her classes. Ohh! I'll be in Eddy's biology class when I move to WA! "Okay well I'll just do this for a minute. This might take a little bit, and what are you paying me in? I require a chocolate bar!" She said enthusiastically I just rolled my eyes.

"If you require a payment then I guess you'll just have to do with another piece of cake." I told her laughing.

"Fine! Where is it? Bring it to me!" She said pretending to be like a queen.

"Yes you majesty." I said sarcastically.

I went to the kitchen to get a slice, and when I came back Melanie was eagerly awaiting it apparently done with helping me.

"Your dinner is served." I told her acting like a servant.

"Okay so I changed your schedule to match hers exactly, so you should be good!" She said dismissively.

"Great! Thanks so much for helping me!" I told her sincerely.

"Sure thing kid!" She said and started talking to Quaythrine.

_Yes! I got all my classes with Bella!_ I thought excitedly. _Hmm… I wonder if she could tell me how she did that so I could do that when I move to Forks… I could probably just look it up on line. Well I should really clean up now._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I had a hard time writing this chapter… So yeah, anyways I hope you all like it! Or love it! R&R!**

Chapter 7

I was done cleaning up and I was just laying on my bed thinking. _How is it that I could read something real that hasn't happened yet? How is it that I've met a Bella living in the right place that fits the description perfectly? How is it that I'm a werewolf and in _Sam's _pack when he's a supposedly fictional character? How the _crap _did Stephenie Meyer write this book! _ I thought my thoughts getting louder and more confused by the second. _I need to call Stephanie or something because right now this is making zero sense! _

I got up and walked over to the computer and went to the Stephanie Meyer website trying to find an email a phone number anything. I came up with just an email address and hoped it was real. I signed into my Gmail and opened a new message and sent Stephenie a message saying:

_Hello Stephenie my name is Anne Frandil and I've read all the twilight books just recently and I live in Phoenix AZ. I loooved your story but I was wondering how did came up with it? Please, please tell me. If you do then we have a bit more to discuss thank you so much for your time and consideration. –Anne_

After I had sent that I decided to go to sleep and as I drifted off I thought of all the ways that Stephenie could have come up with something like that.

I dreamt that I was flying and someone was trying to get my attention but I didn't know them so I ran away. I was flying but I wasn't going anywhere, and finally my chaser caught me. I screamed when I saw it, it was big and looked like a giant penguin and it said to me: _Only in a dream can such a thing appear, but trust me and do not fear. I come from everywhere and nowhere, I know everything and nothing. I know who you are yet I do not know you. I speak the future but only that of. I do not come to everyone, only to few who need guidance. You ask a fair question for which I have an answer. Déjà-vu is more common than thought, have you ever had a dream more than once for instance? Well I have and sometimes I'll dream it so much that one day it will become reality. Even if in the mortal world this is said not to be possible sometimes miracles happen and something slips through and a mortal makes a dream reality. Even so, you may not know what great power you hold in one mortals dream for a mortals dream may sometimes leave things out and then things change. One day it might not rain when one thought it would. One tiny thing can change everything but it can also change nothing. _ The penguin monster finished its speech and let me go, only to have me wake up.

_A dream can become reality if you dream it enough times? What was it talking about?_ I thought as I walked over to my computer to see if Stephenie had gotten my message. I Iogged on and sure enough in my inbox was a message from Stephenie saying:

_Hello Anne nice to meet you! You wanted to know how I came up with Twilight right? Well you know the meadow scene in twilight? Well I actually had a dream with two people laying in a meadow and I decided to write about it so I started to configure a story and after about a year, Twilight was born followed by the rest of the books. I didn't know they would be so popular but somehow they were! And only thanks to my fans. (: What is it you had to tell me? And you're welcome for the quick message! Not many people still message and ask me questions so thanks for that! -Stephenie_

I quickly read the message over and smiled. _Maybe that's what the crazy penguin was trying to tell me!_ I thought knowingly. _Okay I have to tell her but how can I? I mean I have to tell her Twilight is real… but how? Just go with the flow. I got it!_

_Okay so here's the deal, Twilight is _real!_ The character you made up, Bella Swan? Well she lives in Phoenix Arizona two houses down from me! She told me about her family and it is exactly like you said! And even if you don't believe this it's the truth! Can we please meet in person so you can better answer my questions? I really want some further explanation- did you already know it was real? Thank you so much! –Anne_

That should do it! Okay so now _send! _ Good now she can answer me! I wonder how long it will take her to answer. As if on cue my computer made a beep sound and I got a new message from Stephenie:

_Anne I did already know Twilight was real and I think it's a good idea if you come meet me your in Phoenix right? Well I live in Mesa AZ do you think you could come? My address is Address is protected by Google Maps. Do you think you could come over today? Thank you! –Stephenie _

_Wow! She already knew! That's amazing! And I get to go meet her in person! But I don't have a fixed and ready car… I'll see if I can borrow Quaythrine's! _I thought to myself. I walked into the kitchen where my mom and Quaythrine were talking.

"Hey mom do you think I could go out to Mesa with Beth to go see a show at the Mesa Arts Center?" I asked her, quickly making something up.

"Sure honey do you want to take my car?" She asked.

"Sure mom! Thanks!" I said running to get my phone and her keys before I sat down at the table and ate some quick pancakes my mom had made. When I was done I said goodbye to my family and walked out to the car where I got into the driver's seat and started driving towards Beth's house, but once I was a block away I parked in the ballet studio parking lot and got my phone out to text her.

**Anne: Hey Beth! If my mom asks your with me going to a play at the Mesa Arts Center okay? Sorry for putting this on you so suddenly but I had no choice… lol, but serious I'm going to mesa for something and I'll be back later plz keep this from my mom! :D THANKS Beth you're the best! **I sent her and then started driving to Mesa using my GPS app.

**Beth: Hey no sweat my lips are sealed! Not even my mom will find out! Have fun in Mesa! (; **She sent me about two minutes later

I followed the GPS's Instructions all the way until I got to her house where I parked my car and went to knock on the door. The house was small and had a homey feel to it; it was painted a soft yellow color with white accents and vines growing up the side. Just looking at it I could tell it was perfect for her.

I walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened suddenly and in front of me was _the _Stephenie Meyer!

"You're Anne, right?" She asked.

"Yup that's me!" I told her excitedly.

"Okay cool, come on in!" She said brightly. She led me into a spotless kitchen. "So you found out?" She asked, starting the conversation. I nodded.

"Yeah." I told her.

"How?"She asked, so I told her. After I finished explaining did I notice how young Stephenie really was; she looked like she was only about thirty years old! I remember looking at when the book was published and Twilight was published in 2007! I was born in 2012 so… Stephenie should _not_ I repeat _not_ be only in her thirties! Wait a second! She's super duper pretty, pail, young… And then it hit me, Stephenie must be a vampire! I put on my best poker face and listened to what she was saying

"That's very interesting…" she told me.

"Yeah it is." I told her. "So, you're a vegetarian right?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Well its obvious isn't it? You're a… vampire! So you're a vegetarian right?" I asked her saying vampire very quietly.

"Yeah… How'd you know what I was? Nobody's ever guessed that before." She asked curiously.

"Well in the book the publish date said 2007 and, well, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't look like this if you wrote them before I was born, you know? And how long ago was it since somebody came to see you anyways?" I asked her.

"It's been 2 years 3 months 16 days 8 hours 37 minutes and… 45 seconds and counting." She said. "Well at least anybody that actually knew me. I work here and talk to people about computer problems." She told me simply. That made sense. Wait… She doesn't even smell sickly sweet. What's wrong with me? I'm a werewolf, so shouldn't she smell disgusting?

"You okay there?" She asked me, my face was probably looking really weird.

"Umm… yeah it's just aren't vampires supposed to smell really sickly sweet?" I asked her.

"Well to a werewolf." She told me as if it was obvious.

"Yeah. Right I guess I just forgot." I told her. Wait, shouldn't she already know I'm a wolf? I mean she is a vampire. "Wait don't you already know that I'm a wolf?" I asked her confused.

"Wait, you're a wolf?" She asked me even more confused than I was.

"Yeah… I was adopted from Sam's Aunt Chloe. But they couldn't keep me so they gave me to my mother now. My parents died a few years ago but I never met them. I phased for the first time a few months ago and I'm part of Sams pack. I'm moving to Forks in November to be with them." I told her deciding to tell her everything.

"Wow." She said. "I've been around werewolves before, but you don't smell like one at all!" She told me. We were sitting down in her living room on a comfy blue couch and she had cookies for me to eat if I wanted to by now.

"That's really weird! Because you smell fine! Nothing like the sickly sweet stuff you wrote about in your books!" I told her and then remembered something else. "And when I was a wolf Sam told me that he couldn't hear my thoughts like he could Paul and Jared's! It's like I'm not a wolf at all! Well besides the fact that I can phase." I told her. Wait I don't smell like a wolf, all the more advantage to be friends with the Cullen's, Yes!

"Well you're certainly special." Stephenie told me.

"Yeah, and it's not even that bad of a thing to have, it'll probably be really nice for the rest of the wolves to not be able to hear my thoughts all the time." I told her honestly.

"Yeah well it probably will be… So Bella seriously lives by you?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I told her "Did you really come up with twilight from a dream? Wait, do you have a vampire power?" I asked her excited to know the answer.

"Yeah, and yes I do have a power and you know how Edward can't read Bella's mind and that was kind of a pre-vampire power?" She asked me, I nodded. "Well while I was human I had a dream about the meadow one night and every night my subconscious mind would come up with another chapter of the story- in order too. It was like I was watching a TV show that had a new episode air every night… Then I made a mistake and let people make a movie about it. Trust me it sucked." She told me and I looked at her like she was joking. "I'm serious!" She told me and laughed. "Anyways about my power… where was I… Well I dreamed it every night and every morning before I had to take my kids to school I would write what I had dreamt. I slowly revised it and my sister encouraged me to keep going. I eventually got them all published and then, like I said I let people make a movie of my story and they made it _really _bad. I mean they still made the plot right, but the actors were terrible! You'd have to watch it" She told me in response to my incredulous look.

"Really? Who was casting then?" I asked her.

You wouldn't know who it is." She told me. "Okay so after all the press died down a little a vampire came, found, and bit me turning me into this." She said referring to herself in the state she was frozen in.

"What about your power though? I mean your pre power was you could dream something and it would come true, but what can you do now that you are a vampire?" I asked her still not getting an answer.

"I was getting to that, my power as a vampire is kind of like Edward Aro and Renesmee's powers combined. I can hear peoples dream's like Edward can hear thoughts; it's automatic no way to stop it either. My power is also like Renesmee's because I can make people see and or hear things while they sleep, except I don't have to me touching them. It's also a little like Aro's power because I can hear what went on to make them dream what they were dreaming, and I guess it's also a little like Jaspers… I never thought about that, I can make people feel things while their asleep. All in all I can control and hear people's dreams and their causes. Yeah, that's it!" She told me considering her power, apparently further than she had before.

"That's awesome!" I told her. "Wait was that you last night? Telling me about you? And if so, why were you a _giant penguin?_" I asked her slowly becoming confused. She started laughing softly.

"Yes, that was me. And I think that I'm a penguin because their birds that live in cold weather, and I'm a cold vampire, and I also think it's because birds kind of fly and see everything and with my power I can hear their dreams automatically if their asleep and close enough to me." She told me, making me interested in other vampires with powers, because seriously hers was freaking awesome!

"Wow! That is so cool!" I told her squealing with excitement.

"You really think so? I actually think it's kind of dumb." She told me.

"What! No way your power is _awesome_ not stupid!" I told her loudly.

"I guess it's alright…" She said trailing off into thought.

"Wait so does that mean if I have a really awesome dream and then wake up and end up forgetting, does that mean if you heard it you could tell me what it was about?" I asked her, I'd always wanted to know what those forgotten dreams were!

"I guess, hmm I guess my power is pretty cool!" She said realizing _the truth about herself _(A/N; that was really cheesy btw.)

"Yeah it is! Anyways so that's how you came up with twilight, but why did you have to make Renesmee? Seriously!" I asked since I hated Renesmee and I wanted to know why she would put such a ruining character in the book.

"I made her because Jake really needed somebody to have instead of Bella who was obviously already taken. Plus it gave the last book a definite plot point." She told me and laughed.

"It's not funny!" I told her. "I'm going to be living in twilight and Jacob will always be made to imprint on her! So you ruined my relationship status!" I told her upset about Renesmee trying to still play it cool. Stephenie put her hands up in defeat.

"Those are all really good reasons, and if I had been able to see you as I was writing the books then, maybe it would have been different but it wasn't. There's nothing that I can do about it now." She told me, making me upset.

"Hey what does your backyard look like?" I asked her not really wanting to break all her furniture if I phased.

"Umm… It's just over an acre and it has 24 large trees that cover the whole yard it's like a forest, besides the fact that it has irrigation." She told me.

"Cool, could we go out there?" I asked her, knowing I had to phase if we kept talking about… _her_.

"Sure, you know I actually bought this house because of this backyard; I always thought it was really nice and shady and it doesn't draw suspicion from the neighbors, and I only have neighbors across the street so that makes it even nicer." She said as we walked out into her darkly shaded backyard. It didn't have a porch and even just outside the door was under the coverage of the trees. I can see why Stephenie would buy this house; it has no sunlight coming in almost at all.

"Wow this is really pretty!" I told her.

"You like it?" She asked me.

"Like it? I love it!" I told her "I've always wanted to live in a forest type place, but I've never lived anywhere else except when I was a little tiny baby."

"Well I'm glad! I spent a year of night time landscaping where I would fix up the yard and make it better." Wow a year of work to make this, it looked like it should take two or three years!

"Wow… You made your yard like this in only a year that's great!" I told her. "Hey you want to see me as a wolf?" I asked her excited again; I've never actually showed anyone my wolf before.

"Sure!" she told me. I went to the far end of the yard hid behind a row of three trees stripped down and then I closed my eyes and imagined Jake and Renesmee… kissing. I exploded into a wolf and walked back to the front of the yard where Stephenie was staring at me, gawking more like it. I turned my head sideways in question, she just shook her head.

"You know how in Eclipse I wrote about the legends and it said that the wolf reflected what was inside?" She asked. I bobbed my big head up and down. "Well your fur is so dark colored on your tail that it looks blue, and as it goes to your back it slowly turns a regular black color and as it continues up your back it gets lighter to where it's a gray almost white color on your neck and your head is completely white. It looks so cool! And I guess this shows that you have all the qualities of light and dark…" She said and then started laughing. "I guess you have a light side and a dark side!" She continued laughing and then I heard a strange barking noise and realized it was me laughing, as best I could since I was obviously a wolf. This realization just made me laugh harder.

"You're really funny!" she told me after she and I finished laughing or in my case, barking. "And what's really nice is you don't smell like a smelly wet dog!" She told me. I just nodded my head.

"Sam!" I called out to him.

"Oh hey Anne." he greeted me. He was running parole with Jared who didn't say anything.

"Hey so I'm about to start school and I was thinking of coming up a little sooner rather than later." I told him.

"Cool that'll be fun." He said.

Paul's thoughts started to wander to the fact that he couldn't hear my thoughts. I knew he already knew he couldn't but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"You know what's weird?" I asked both the boys.

"What?" Jared asked curiously.

"Well I came into meeting with a vampire and before I phased to attack her she asked me what I was. She told me she knew I wasn't human but she didn't know what I was. I knew she was a vampire because of the way she smelled but she smelled fine, nothing like I've heard you guys think about how bad they really smell. And the weirdest thing is, she said I didn't smell that bad, she almost thought I was real except she was a tracker and knew very precise things. Isn't that weird?" I asked them lying about attacking her.

"That_ is_ really weird!" Jared replied immediately.

"Yeah." Sam muttered and his thoughts wandered to how much he thought vampires stunk.

"Hey well I was just checking up with you guys, I'll talk to you again later." I told them and ran back to where my clothes were and calmed down, phased back, put my clothes on and walked back over to Stephenie who was just staring at where I had been standing.

"You know that was really funny how you were just standing there with your eyes flicking back and forth like you were a conversation." She said and chuckled.

"Yeah well I was having a conversation. I was talking to Jared and Sam." I told her smirking slightly.

"At least now it makes more sense." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah…" I told her and looked up at the sky and then at my phone. Crap it was 3:30! "Hey so thanks for having me over today, but I think I should go now." I told her glancing at the sky again.

"Okay, and if you ever have any questions just e-mail me and I'll get back to you." She told me as we walked back into her house and to the front door. I waved at her and got into my car to start driving home.

I got to a stop light and pulled out my phone to text my mom.

**Anne: Hey mom! We're on our way home now! (: The play was so cool! It was lion king and it was so cute! Simba was actually played by a 12 year old girl. Lol it was so cool! Anyways I'll be home around 4.**

The light turned green and I stepped on the gas peddle and made my way half way home before my mom texted me back.

**Mom: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll see you when you get home sweetie.**

I read the message and sent her one back.

**Anne: thanks for letting me take your car mom, it was really convenient. See you then.**

I finished driving home and then Beth and I went to go get some school supplies and then I just scrolled around on facebook before going to sleep.

**So did everyone like it? Tell me what you think, PLEASE! I have yet to get even one review! Criticism in all forms is accepted! Virtual cookies and brownies for everyone who reviews or comments! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is in honor of my first review by Jamie101 THANK YOU! On with the story!

Chapter 8

It was Wednesday and it was also the first day of my junior year of High School. It sucked just as bad as it did every year. I had chemistry first hour and English literature for second. After that I had third hour which was U.S. History, followed by trigonometry and then had lunch after that. After lunch I had biology and lastly, P.E.

The only thing we did the first week was go over rules, of cores, and so it was boring. Every day after school I would hang out with Bella, Alex, or Beth because they were my best friends; Lucy and Cassie were both only sophomores' who we met in a combined P.E. class last year. Neither of them were in our class this year so we stopped hanging out. We didn't forget them, but we kind of just went our separate ways.

It was a Thursday in September and Beth, Alex, and I were all hanging out at my place. Beth was lying on the ground while Alex and I were sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"I'm so bored!" Beth complained.

"Me too!" I said imitating her tone exactly.

"Hey Anne you know in Break-" Beth started to say. I leaned over to cover Alex's ears.

"Hey, Hey! This one," I said gesturing to Alex. "Has _not _read the books!" I told her in a surprised voice.

"OHMYGAWSH! Alex! You haven't read it! I totally forgot! Anne, where are they?" She asked me frantically. I reached behind me and grabbed Twilight and threw it at a now standing Alex. She took the book and set it on a pillow and presented it to Alex like a princess getting her crown. "Your book," She said and Alex grabbed it.

"Thank… you?" She said confused.

"Oh you're welcome!" Beth said immediately, not realizing she was confused.

"I started reading this during the summer and then I let Beth borrow them, and I forgot that you haven't read them, and I really think you'll like them. Will you read them? Please?" I asked her starting to plead.

"Okay, sure!" She said excitedly. "Well if both you guys like it, then it's probably a really good book!" She explained so that Beth and I no longer had confused faces.

"Great!" I told her excited she was going to read them.

Hey well, it's like 6:30 and we all have to do homework so… see you guys tomorrow?" I asked them as we walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, see you later then!" Alex yelled as her and Beth walked to the door. I pulled out my phone and texted Alex.

**Anne: Hey don't go, I have to show you something!** I texted her and she almost immediately texted back

**Beth: K (:** She wrote back just before I heard a knock at the door.

I went over and opened to see no other than Beth.

"Hey so what did you want to show me?" She asked curiously. I look around and led her to the back door where we went outside.

"You know how I'm adopted right?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Well I was adopted from La Push." I told her.

"No way!" she said incredulously.

"Seriously! And I want to show you…" I trailed off not quite how to tell her.

"Tell me what!" She said overreacting just like usual.

"Never mind you'll never believe me." I told her.

"Oh come on! You have to tell me, I mean you got me all excited!" She practically yelled at me.

"Fine but I have to tell you I've never shown another living person what I'm about to show you… Ever!" I told her. "Just stay right there I'll be back in a minute." I told her and walked into the trees and phased. I came walking out shyly a few minutes later, being the wolf that I was and saw that once I was in her sight Beth started gawking at me.

"Oh my… And you're a… who's your… how can… what?" Beth stuttered walking up to me. "This is so cool! You know your fur is really pretty. I'm going to go turn on the back light I'll be right back." She said still gawking at me. I guess she's not used to seeing a wolf every day. She came running back in just a matter of seconds.

"Can you give me a ride?" Beth said jumping up and down. "Oh and you know you're going to tell me all about this once I let you phase back" She said grinning. I leaned over and let her jump on my back, and then I realized Jared was out with me and was thinking about why he could sense me there but not hear me. As I gave Beth a ride around the backyard and listened to her talk on and on I decided to start talking to him.

"Hey Jared, you know what I'm doing right now is probably the most boring thing I've ever done." I called out to him.

"And what are you doing?" He asked.

"Walking around in circles." I told him laughing.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I'm bored." I told him.

"Yeah well I don't have enough time to be bored." He told me.

"Mhm. Well I'm going to run now." I said and leaned over for Beth to get off my back.

"Okay go change back; I'll be in your kitchen eating all your food, don't wait up." She said going inside. I chuckled my barky laugh and went back over to my clothes to phase back.

I got dressed and walked back inside to see Beth munching on a bag of Hot Cheetos; she was dipping them in Nutella.

"Eww, Beth you're so gross!" I said when I saw what she was doing.

"You've never tried it, so how would you know?" she said in quick rebuttal.

"Well based on what I already know, I can _infer _that it tastes terrible!" I threw back at her back at her just as fast.

"Wow, I feel like we're at a school debate!" She yelled and cracked up.

"Well we are having an argument so it should feel like school… or not?" Whatever.

"Okay so now you have to explain." She told me purposefully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah can we go back outside though?" I asked.

"Sure, you're more comfortable out there aren't you?" She asked and I nodded. "Then let's go! I _need _answers!" She said as we walked back outside. We went and sat more to the back of the yard where the trees were thicker, for living in a desert we had some big healthy trees.

"Okay, so first things first, you're a wolf?" She asked, as if she still needed clarification.

"Yup! And I'm part of Sams pack!" I told her excitedly.

"Really? So Leah isn't the first girl wolf in the pack? Wait, does this mean Twilight is real?" She asked getting really excited.

"Yes! But Jacob is mine! I've actually met him too! I didn't realize that until recently, but… Oh yeah! Guess what!" I told her getting sidetrack.

"What?" She guessed squealing.

"I'm _Sam Uley's _COUSIN!" I practically screamed.

"No way! Are you serious?" She yelled back.

"Yeah, and anyways my biological grandma was good friends with Jacobs's mom, she used to babysit her or something when she was in her 20's so she has known her family forever… but then she died… I mean Jake didn't even ever get to meet her. It's so sad. But my grandma became friends with the whole family so when I would visit her she would take me over there to play with Jake!" I told her, having only found out about these things recently when I called my granny.

"So you're Sam's cousin, _and _when you were younger you would hang out with little Jakie? Oh my gosh! Your life is perfect!" She told me exaggerating. "Wait! You _have_ to move!" She told me making me confused.

"What? I mean I do have to eventually, to be with the pack, but you want me to move?" I asked her, thoroughly confused.

"Of course! Then I'll have an excuse to finally go to forks! Plus, you have to go be friends with all them; I mean if you don't them I'm going to personally kill you! You have the chance to be part of their world! I'll visit all the time, and you can totally introduce me to Jake!" She kept going on and on until she stopped, but then she was smiling wickedly.

"Jake. Is. Mine." I nearly growled at her and then doubled over laughing. "It's okay, you can try at him but I'll have him by that time!" I told her and continued laughing until I could no longer breathe.

"I'm not laughing!" She said as a smile spread across her lips and she began laughing with me, just making me laugh more.

"Can't… Breathe…" I told her in between laughing.

"Well I can… now. Anyways when are you moving and where are you moving?" She said as I slowly calmed down.

"We are considering moving either during October break or the week of Thanksgiving, but my mom said we are almost definitely moving in October. We had to start packing even, so some of our stuff is already in boxes. As for the where, I think we're going to move in with my grandma, who I think lives down the street from Charlie! Isn't that cool?" I told her. The more I think about it the more I like the idea of moving. Beth nodded.

"Well like you said earlier it's getting kind of late and we have lots of homework so I should probably go..." She said obviously not wanting to go. "Text you later she said as we headed to the door.

"See you at school!" she called to me as she started walking down the driveway.

"By Beth!" I yelled and then went inside and started my pile of homework.

"Hey mom," I told her as I walked into her room the next morning.

"Hey hun, what's up?" She asked looking up at me from the book she had in her hands, mildly curious.

"When are we moving? And where?" I asked her. "I need to know so I can tell my friends when I'm defiantly leaving… You know how hard this is, not having a definite answer?" I asked her in the most persuasive voice I had.

"I haven't made a definite decision but why don't you decide? The move is for you already." She told me. Wow, what a hard thing to answer to.

"I think we should move in with my grandma in forks during October break." I told her making up my mind quickly. My mom nodded, apparently anticipating that would be my answer.

"That's in less than a month, but we can do it. Start packing up some of your less important stuff after school, okay honey? I think we have moving boxes in the garage." She told me sweetly. "I'll tell Quay before she leaves for school." She said calmly. Wow, she has the guts to tell Quaythrine! I couldn't do that even I wanted to; she would freak out! Somebody's got to do it I guess.

"Okay then it's settled. I'm going to go now." I told her as I started to walk to the door to go.

"Have a good day at school sweetie!" My mom called as I made my way out of the front door where Beth and her mom were in the car waiting for me; we had started carpooling about a year ago and I was almost always the second stop.

"Hurry up! We still have to get Bella and Alex!" Beth yelled at me from the passenger seat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a bunch!" I yelled at Beth as I got into the backseat.

We drove around and got everyone else and I decided to tell everyone then

"Okay guys, bad news." I said and Beth turned around and gave me a meaningful look.

"What?" She asked, guessing my motives.

"My family is moving to Washington during fall break in like a month. I'm going to miss you guys!" I said and started to cry.

"You're moving!" Alex asked. "I'm going to die! I can't believe it, but we have to stay friends." She said.

"Of course we're going to stay friends!" I said matter-of-factly.

"Good." She said.

"Hey what city are you moving to?" Bella asked curiously, _I can't _imagine_ why!_

"It's like this super small rainy city that nobody's ever heard of called forks, but my gran lives there and my mom has better job opportunities there… But I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I said trying to cry.

"It's okay we'll all visit and be long distance friends as best we can." Beth said holding back a smirk.

"Okay. That makes me feel better guys." I said smiling.

School got out at three on the Friday before fall break and I walked home to help move everything into the moving van. I moved my whole room into the front yard and started handing stuff to the movers to put the stuff into the truck.

After only an hour we had everything packed into the truck and we were saying our last goodbyes before we left. It was a four day drive to Forks and we stayed at hotels at night and drove during the day. We finally got to our new house and we somehow got all our stuff to our bedrooms in a matter of hours. We set up our beds and went to sleep and for the rest of the week we slowly unpacked our rooms and set up our new lives in Forks Washington.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N; okay guy so here's the deal; I'm going to start putting up a chapter a week unless stated in previous chapters. So I'm going to aim for Saturdays, but I wanted to tell you today, so no chap this sat. but next week there will be one up. Got all that? Good. Okay and also, Please review! I want to know what everyone thinks! Thanks! Enjoy :D_

Chapter 9

"Make sure to get all your teachers to sign this and then bring it back here after 7th hour." The attendance lady told me with a fake smile on her face.

"Um… Thanks." I said giving her one of my own fake smiles.

I walked out of the building and into the rain. I started towards building four where my first class was when suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light in my face.

"Your Anne Frandil right?"A girl with a camera asked me excitedly. I nodded.

"Yup!" I said copying her enthusiasm.

"Hi I'm Angela Weber." She said. "I'm in the school newspaper and your face is all over the front page!" She sang excitedly.

"Umm… Maybe you could just write an article, I'm not really comfortable with my face being on the front…" I trailed off.

"Okay." She said a little disappointed. "Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked more enthusiastically.

"Sure, thanks." I told her happily.

I went to all my classes and met all my favorite characters, except they were real people! So maybe not everyone, I hadn't gone to lunch with the Cullen's yet.

I walked into the cafeteria with Angela and Jessica on either side. I got the pizza lunch with a small salad and a blue Gatorade. Once we all got our food we went and sat down at a table that was fairly close to where the Cullen's always sat. We were soon joined by many others at the table that I was introduced to; there was Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Ben Chaney, and Lauren Mallory. Not to mention Jessica and Angela who I already met.

The Cullen's came in a short time later. "Who are they?" I asked Jessica nodding over to the gorgeous… Cullen's! Jessica quickly glanced over her shoulder even though she already knew who I was referring to.

"Those are the Cullen's. The blonde girl and the really tall big guy are Rosalie and Emmet; they're like a thing, it's so weird. Then the small girl that looks like a pixie and the one who looks like he's in pain are Alice and Jasper, they're also a thing. Last but certainly not least there's Edward. Don't waste your time though apparently nobody in this school is good enough for him. Not like I care though." She said muttering the last part.

"They're Dr. Cullen's foster kids; he's like an angel match maker." Angela said wishfully.

"Wow." Was all I could say to that I almost thought about eddy's back-story but distracted myself quickly. Crap! _La la la-la-la-la sing a happy song la la la-la-la-la Smurf the whole day long! _I sang in my head to make sure Edward couldn't hear what I was thinking.

_I know what you are Eddy!_ I tauntingly thought looking right at him. His head shot around and he looked at me with a hard face and his eyes were a topaz coloring meaning he wasn't hungry. _You're sexy and you know it!" _I thought and internally laughed at the thought of such an old song.

Edward didn't stop staring at me so I decided to keep taunting him. _I know what you are, what you really really are! You're a bloo- Vampire! But don't worry I'm not 100% human either. Talk to me in biology. Good, see you then!_ I thought then I looked at his face and you wouldn't believe how menacing it looked. However I wasn't scared of him, after all my blood has no appeal to him. Crap! Seriously can I ever learn to control my thoughts! Oh well, he's going to find out just what I am in a minute here.

Just then the bell rang and we moved to our next class. As I walked to biology I could feel Edward close on my heels. Just then he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

_Hey, loser face I have to get all my teachers to sign my slip, plus I am not ditching on my first day! Okay? We can talk after school all right? Oh and just so you know I'm not afraid of you or anyone else in your family. _ I spat at him loudly in my head.

"Fine." He said loud enough for a human's ears. Apparently he still didn't believe I wasn't human. Crap! Jingle bells, jingle bells… I started to sing in my head. Edward finally let go of me and I made my way inside. I handed my paper to the teacher and he told me to go sit behind Edward's table next to a girl named Aurelia who I quickly found out was a straight A student. I went through class listening and paying my undivided attention to the lesson as to not let anything else slip.

I went to P.E. next where we were playing indoor hockey. I had my teacher sign my paper; this day was getting really repetitive. Class was over sooner than I expected, I guess I just really enjoy sports.

I walked out of the gym and saw Edward standing in the shadows of the nearby forest. I asked if Mike could take my slip to the office saying I didn't know where it was. He agreed and I walked up to Edward.

"What do you know and how did you find out?" He asked, although it sounded more like a command then anything.

_Everything, and Twilight._ I told him internally.

"Hey, you, talk to my face." He said angrily but his facial expression changed abruptly "This isn't a good place to talk, follow me." I followed as we walked deeper into the forest.

_I'm not going to talk out loud until you stop giving me a hard time. Seriously, hear me out._ I told him getting thoroughly annoyed with his bad attitude.

"Fine, not like it matters much anymore anyways. Now we have to move." He said calming down.

"No! You can't move!" I screamed at him. Luckily we were far enough away from school that nobody could hear us. Edward gave me a very confused look. Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Anything else! Aha!

"Didn't Alice see me?" I asked him, even though we both already knew the answer.

"No, and I want to know why, but I know you know why. Don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I know why! It's because of what I am! But unlike others of my kind I don't hate vampires." I told him.

"And what are you?" He asked quietly.

"A werewolf." I told him in a normal voice. Edwards face got all confused after a minute and it didn't go back to normal. "You know big and hairy. Shape shifter is our truer name, except we only change into wolves." I told him hoping to get a better response out of him.

"That's weird because I've been around werewolves before and, well, they smell like dog. You on the other hand have no smell really at all. A little bit of human a little doggy and a little… Vampire?" He said confused.

"Wait I smell a little like a vampire? No way, I don't have any vampire ancestors." I said making Edwards face more confused.

"Vampires can't even have kids so that pretty much cancels the possibility out anyways." He said making me think of Renesmee and Jacob ugh I hate her so much! Crap, crap, crap! I looked back at Eddy and saw he was super confused.

"Hey they're my thoughts! I know everything that happens to you after a certain thing happens okay? It's not always good to know what your future is because then it could all change okay? Can you try to ignore my thoughts please?" I asked him.

"That's really hard, but I can try. How did you say you knew everything? Twilight? What is that anyways?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." I told him truthfully. "And don't ask why, I might slip up and ruin it for you." I pleaded.

"Okay well my sister is probably waiting for-"I started to say when my phone started to ring. I reached into my pocket and retrieved my phone and of course it was Quaythrine calling. I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey where are you I've been waiting forever!" she yelled into the phone.

"Oh sorry, um I'm hanging out with my new friend and I forgot to tell you sorry about that." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay, well I guess I'll just go home. Call me if you need me." She said nicely.

"Will do thanks sis by!" I told her.

"By Annie." She said and hung up.

I looked back to Edward who was just staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said. "You would get along with Rosalie really well you guys are really similar." He said.

"Really?" I asked him. Me and Rose? Friends? Well it does seem to be a possibility.

"Yes really. Your both kind of, well I don't know but you seem like you would be friends." He said still not giving me any information. "I'm going to call Alice I'll be right back." He said and ran some distance away although I could still hear him and Alice through the phone.

"Alice, you know the new girl Anne?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She replied "What about her?"

"Don't freak out please." He asked her.

"Why would I freak out?" She asked.

"Just don't okay?"

"Whatever, fine."

"She knows."

"How?"

"She says it's because of Twilight but I don't know what that is. And she's also a werewolf."

"A werewolf, they stink!"

"Yeah, usually, but she has like the most indefinable scent ever."

"So she doesn't stink?"

"Nope"

"Why didn't I see her though?"

"She says it's because she's a wolf."

"That's weird."

"Yeah I know."

"Now I want to meet her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think she's a danger to us though?"

"Not if she has a secret just as big as ours. We could expose her just like she could us. I don't think she would do that, do you?"

"When you put it that way it's different."

"Whatever Edward, can she come over right now with you running behind or something?"

"Yeah probably, see you in a little."

"Okay by." Alice said and hung up.

Edward walked back over to me. "You want to go meet my family?" He asked me.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly. "Be right back." I told him and ran a little ways so he couldn't see me and phased. I walked back over to him with my stuff in my mouth (I had put my clothes in my backpack). _Let's go._ I told him in my mind.

"Follow me." He said and started running with me close on his feet even though we were going extremely fast. After maybe 5 minutes of running Edward told me we were close to his house and I should go change back. When I was back we walked up to the house with the huge window walls and Alice came running out. Suddenly Alice was right beside me.

"So you're Anne? This is so exciting! You know what's funny everyone wants to meet you even Rosalie, and she never likes doing that! Anyways I'm Alice, come on I'll introduce you to everyone else!" Alice said being her normal spazzy self. That got a laugh from Eddy.

"What they're my thoughts!" I told him exasperatedly.

"Sorry." I heard him mutter. We walked in the glass doors and I have to say, the books didn't do it justice; it was glorious with high ceilings and a grand staircase leading to the kitchen. We somehow made it _all the way_ to the kitchen without being interrogated.

"Is anybody even here?" I asked Edward.

"Everyone's here but they're just pretending like we're not." He said.

"Why would they do that? Rosie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme! Come on guys! And don't act like you can't hear me, Alice already told me you guys wanted to meet me anyways. So come on!" I yelled getting annoyed that so far Alice and Eddy were the only ones to even say hi to me.

There was suddenly a strange peaceful feeling coming over me. "Hello Anne I'm Jasper." He introduced with a smile.

"You're a strange person aren't you?" I heard a loud voice say followed by booming laughter.

"I wouldn't say strange, but I'm definitely not normal, because normal is boring and nobody likes being boring." I said followed by a priceless face by Emmet

"We're gonna be good friends." I heard Rosalie say. Before I could turn to look for her she was beside Emmet smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah you've got fast witty reactions. Nobody here really likes to play with their words and then I start getting bored." She said sounding annoyed. "Plus you look like you like makeup and clothes too." She said noticing my style.

"Wow, and I thought you would hate me." I told her truthfully.

"Why would I hate you?" She asked confused.

"Because she already knew and she's not like us." Edward answered sitting next to me on one side and Alice on the other.

"I wanted to ask you, from where did you move?" Carlisle asked appearing with Esme on the couch with Rose and Emmet, Jasper was sitting on Alice's other side.

"I moved from Phoenix Arizona." I told them. It wasn't weird I was tan, even for a Quileute, and I was pretty tall, if five seven was tall, and thin, perfect Arizona stereotype.

"That's interesting who are your mother and father?" He asked again.

"No father, but my mom is Ms. Frandil. We're obviously new in town." I told him. "You probably don't know her; she works with helping people with problems over the phone for some company in Texas." I said to clarify.

"I guess your right I haven't heard of her." He said. "What is twilight? You said that's how you know about us; do you think I could read it?" He asked hopefully.

"Twilight is a book, and none of you can read it." I told them. I looked over at Edward who had his eyebrows raised _especially not you! _

"Why not?" Edward whined.

"Because it has stuff that you shouldn't be reading in it." I told him strictly and started saying my ABC's in my head to avoid thinking.

"If it's so bad then why are _you _reading it?" He asked suspiciously.

"I can read it because it's not bad for me; just for you. I know about you all because of the book and I can read it as much as I want, but none of you guys can. Because, there is actually a plot to the book and you're all in it! If it turns out to be real and it hasn't happened yet then you reading it could change the future! And the future is bright so you just can't read it okay? You just can't."

"Okay," I heard Edward say defensively.

"I should probably get going now I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said and got up.

"By Anne!" I heard Alice say before she ran and hugged me.

"Bye!" I said and started walking outside. I was about to go to the forest and phase when suddenly Edward was standing there in front of me.

"Are we going to be friends now, you and my family?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I don't know about how much at school we should be, but we should definitely be friends." I told him. I wasn't sure how my friends would feel with me hanging with them one day, not even knowing the Cullen's and then sitting with them the next.

Edward chuckled "Call me if you need me" he said and handed me a slip of paper with his number and Alice's on it.

"Thanks Eddy, see you at school!" I said and he ran back to the house to let me phase. I ran back to my house to the forest that was near it and phased back after telling Sam that I had to eat before coming over then I went in and did something that I had to do, tell my mom.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey followers and readers! Here's another chapter up for you! I just finished editing and revising it so thanks! Please R&R!

Chapter 10

"I'm home!" I yelled when I walked in the door.

"Oh honey your Ma and sister are upstairs." My granny said.

"Thanks Gran!" I said and ran upstairs to my unshared room.

"Honey come here please." My mom called from her room across the hall. I walked in and sat on her bed while she continued to unpack. "So where were you all afternoon?" She asked me.

"I was at my new friend Jessica's house." I told her the first logical name that popped into my head.

"Okay, can you please text me next time?" She asked rhetorically.

"Can do mom." I told her simply. "So is granny or someone gonna cook or can we order in?" I asked looking at her.

"I think granny already made a lot! There are hamburgers, spaghetti, and pizza so I don't think that will be necessary." She said smiling almost jokingly. 'She's lying then, gran can't make _that _much.' I thought.

"Okay well I'm going to go get some then. Hey mom, after dinner I need to go meet some friends okay?" I asked her; I still hadn't met Sam. Confusion crossed her face momentarily, but understanding soon replaced it.

"Sure honey be safe and have fun." She smiled at me and I walked out with a thanks mom. I walked downstairs to see Quaythrine gawking; my gram really had made all that food! I thought she was joking!

"Wow granny, do you love to cook or something?" I asked her in astonishment after I had my plate overflowing.

"One of my favorite things to do! Hope you guys have a big appetite 'cause I always cook like this!" She said cheerfully and I dug in. It was really good and because of my wolfy appetite I finished the plate and was still hungry in less than five minutes, which led to a second plate full.

"Dang Annie, I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much! You must be starving!" Quay, as I liked to call her, said when she saw I was on my second round in little to no time after I started the meal.

"What I haven't eaten since lunch!" I said as I finished my seconds and decided I was satisfied, though I still wasn't full enough to have a stomach ache. "Anyways I'm done now. I'm going to go unpack some more." I told her. Once I was upstairs I opened my window and jumped out stealthily. I phased and started running to the Quileute land with my stuff tied around my ankle just like in the books.

"Hey Sam I'm coming so get ready for me." I told him noticing they were all out here already.

"Whoa! You're so close, you're seriously coming now? This is so cool!" I heard Jared shouting at me.

"Hey am I almost to you guys?" I asked confused.

"Yeah were just on the other side of the street near you." I heard Paul say after I showed them my thoughts. I crossed said street and saw three wolves a tad bit bigger than me standing just in the thickness of the woods in front of me.

"That's you?" Paul both asked almost immediately while Sam and Jared just stared.

"Yeah, and I know my fur is cool with the whole shading thing." I told them.

"Cool, it's awesome! I mean mine is just plain black it's so boring." Sam told me.

"Thanks Sam. Well I'm going to phase back behind some tree over there, you guys can stay here." I told them and ran behind some large trees and phased back and put my clothes on. I walked back to where all we wolves had been standing and before me were three giant boys with only pants on.

"Dang you're small!" Paul said and walked up to me.

"So! As a wolf I'm almost as tall as you!" I told him defensively.

"So, where did all your muscle and stuff go?" He asked me. I punched him in the gut as hard as I could; I had recently learned I was normal and small as a human, but big as a wolf and that all the muscle I have as one just gets condensed while human, making my punches hurt even worse with the smaller areas; like the difference between poking and punching, if you poke in the right spot it hurts worse that a punch. I was like this all the time.

"That's for asking a stupid question." I told him as he doubled over, apparently in pain. Needless to say, he found out who was higher in the rankings real fast.

"Dang, you can really pack a punch, girl!" Paul said standing up straight and looking down at me again.

"Good, being with you guys probably means I'll need it, don't you think?" I said and laughed. "You guys are way to serious all the time! Lighten up!" I told them.

"You're cool, I like you!" Jared told me and slapped me on the back; I pretended like it didn't hurt.

"Thanks! I am cool, except for the fact that my temperature is constantly 109 degrees." I told them and they all burst into laughter.

"You're funny!" Paul said. "We should go to the beach to talk its funner there." He said again.

"Paul funner isn't even a word." I told him truthfully.

"It is now!" He said and led the way to the beach. These guys were way nicer than in the books or movies, I guess this is what all the new wolves did, broke them all. Once we had walked the short distance out of the trees and to the beach leaning against a rock, the boys started to ask me questions again.

"So did you start school yet?" Paul asked facing me.

"Yeah, I'm going to Forks High starting today." I said sounding bored.

"You're not going to hang with us in the Quileute School? That's just messed up." Jared said as the first of many waves came crashing over our feet as the tide came in.

"Hey, I don't technically live in Quileute boundaries so my mom is forcing me to go to school in Forks." I told and even though I was lying it sounded convincing enough for even me to believe; I actually really wanted to go to Forks so I could stay and experience the Twilight legendary school and follow the story. And I also kind of wanted to hang out with the Cullen's and then have an excuse why I smell like vampire.

"Well that sucks, you have to go to school with those stinky blood-suckers." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah I know and I have one in my Biology class too!" I said loudly trying to act annoyed and not excited; if Edward were here he would be laughing at me, stupid mind reader.

"Oh well, hey is anybody else starving?" Jared asked.

"Yes!" Paul and Sam said at the same time.

"What about you, you hungry?" Jared asked me.

"A little I guess, I ate before I came, but the more I think about it, yeah I'm hungry." I said and laughed.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Nothing, just my sister; before I would only eat a little but due to certain circumstances I've recently been eating a lot more, and my sister saw me eat a giant plate of seconds in less than five minutes. It was pretty hilarious." I told them.

"You _only_ had seconds and it took you a _whole_ five minutes?" He asked laughing.

"Just because I didn't eat anymore doesn't mean I wasn't still hungry! I wasn't even full, I was just satisfied enough to get by. I would've eaten more, but I was freaking my sister out."

"My siblings just thought I was having an extreme growth spurt and had to constantly eat a lot of food to stay healthy, and I let them believe whatever they wanted, it was just easier." Jared said.

"Well, as you've seen, wolfism doesn't exactly change my physical appearance so I can't use that excuse." I said slightly annoyed.

"Come on lets go get some food at my place." Sam said and started leading the way. We walked to a small two story house and when everyone walked inside I assumed it was Sam's house. We went straight to the kitchen and Jared started making a sub sandwich.

"Who's the lucky winner of make me some food?" I asked hopefully.

"If you want anything good then you're the winner of your own game!" Paul teased me but threw me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had just made.

"I guess so." I muttered.

"Hey I heard that! Do you even know how hard I worked on that sandwich?" He asked defensively.

"Apparently not that hard." I muttered taking a bite of it.

"That really hurts." He said feigning crying.

"Whatever dude." I said and started making some craft Mac n' Cheese.

"I think I've probably had more food here then I did at home today! And for me that's a lot." I said after I had eaten and talked for another twenty minutes.

"The weird thing is I feel like you're already one of us. Do you know how long it took for me and Jared here to get used to Paul?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"It took like a whole month, and he's the same as us! I mean you're a girl and we already feel like friends, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're tight and I've only known you guys face to face for… Two hours at the most." I said considering.

"Oh well, Paul, I guess you were just a big pain in the-" Jared started.

"Language Jared, nobody needs those words!" I said cutting him off and acting like a queen.

"I was only going to say… Neck?" He said like a question.

"Right and I'm really the queen of Hawaii." I said sarcastically. "Anyways I've got to get going now. See you guys tomorrow to show me the ropes." I said and headed to the front door.

"By Anne!" They all yelled in turn. I ran outside and phased to run home. When I got back I phased back, dressed, and walked inside.

"What time is it?" I muttered and walked into the kitchen to see the time. 7:39, great I have enough time to unpack my twilight obsession! I ran up the stairs and into my box filled room. I had collected, since I read the books a large amount of fan stuff that was selling on e-bay and Amazon for almost nothing.

I had gotten my copy of the twilight series singed in person, obviously, along with the five terrible movies on both DVD and blu-ray (and the extended edition). I had posters of; get ready for it, Edward, Jacob, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, the Quileute wolves, the vultori, all the different movie posters, James, Laurent, Victoria, and like twenty more of Jacob. The only person I didn't have a poster of was stupid little Renesmee! In addition to all that I had 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' and 'The Twilight Official Illustrated Guide' and four journals somebody sold with information and pictures of everything twilight. I also had a whole walls worth of pictures and snapshots from the movie that I put on the wall in my room in Arizona.

_Crap! Since I live in the twilight world I can't just go around putting pictures of stuff that hasn't happened yet on my wall! Especially having Bella as my friend!_ I thought and went over to my closet to see how big it was although I had another one too. I looked and figured it was about three by five feet, with one long pole to put clothes on, on either side. In it I decided that I would put my Twilight obsession in it. Then I realized I didn't need that because I had a second closet about four by four that would be perfect for all my clothes.

I started to bring in the box that were filled with everything twilight and decided I needed a comfy chair and a fan to be in my twilight room. I went and found the awesome purple chair I had and put it in the back corner facing the wall by the door. Then I got my extra bedside table and put it next to the chair and it fit perfectly. I then proceeded to find a mirror and propped it against the wall behind the door. I found my small box of tape and push pins at the top and started to put all my Jacob posters and pictures on my wall.

I spent about two hours setting up my little twilight area then went into my normal room and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up lying in a really weird position from my alarm clock and got out of it quickly to go eat breakfast. I walked down stairs and saw Quaythrine had already eaten and gotten ready and was talking to Granny.

"Hey Annie, you just wake up?" My gran asked.

"Yeah, still pretty tired though and hungry." I said hopefully.

"I have an A hour now Anne, so I'm going to go. See you later." She said and ran out to her car and left.

"So you made food?" I asked expectantly.

"Yeah and by the looks of it you're going to eat a lot more without your sister here, am I right?" She asked, apparently she understood I was something not quite human; she was the one that told my mother of the possibility after all.

"Yeah… so what'd you make?" I asked eagerly

"I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and cinnamon toast." She said and got out a large plate and started dishing out a lot of food. "Think that's good for your first round." She said sweetly.

"Wow, thanks Granny! This looks awesome!" I said and ate the plate as fast as I could. My gran went upstairs and went to her room. I finished my first plate and then dished a second and a third.

When I finished my breakfast I went and got dressed in red skinny jeans and a blue shirt with hello kitty on it. Since I still had time I decided to call Jacob in my twilight room and see if he could help me fix my car.

I dialed the number I'd had in my contacts ever since I'd met him.

"Hello?" Jacob answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jake its Anne, we hung out last summer remember?" I said to see if he remembered me.

"Yeah I remember you! You still in Phoenix? What's up?" He asked getting excited.

"No I'm not in Phoenix, I actually moved to Forks and I was wondering if you wanted to help me fix up a car, you know 'cause your all mechanically inclined and all." I said laughing.

"A car, what kind, I'm so helping you if it's a cool one!" He said excitedly.

"Well you're in luck 'cause it's a Mercedes Benz!" I told him loudly over the phone.

"Awesome! Can you bring it around after school?" He asked.

"Maybe, if I have a trailer… I think my granny has one so I can." I said happily.

"Cool so I'll see you later!" He said.

"'Kay by Jake!" I said and hung up to dial Beth who also picked up on the second ring.

"Hey girl what's up? You doing okay in Forks?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah doing great, just want to talk to you… So yesterday I went to school for the first time and I went over to the Cullen's house and met them all and _then_ I went to the reservation and met Paul, Sam, and Jared! We hung out and we're all friends, me and the Cullen's and me and the wolves! This is so cool! Do you think you could visit during the Christmas season?" I asked blabbing on.

"I don't know, but I'm saving up so I might be able to! This is so exciting!" She said excitingly. "Hey Anne I got to go, schools almost starting." She said and hung up.

"Whoa, I got to go!" I said. "Hey granny, you think you could give me a ride?" I asked from the other room.

"Sure honey I'll be right down." She said and I ran to the car and she gave me a ride where I got out and walked over to stand with the Cullen's nonchalantly.

"So what are you guys up to today?" I asked Rose.

"Tomorrows going to be sunny, so after school today Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper are going hunting and the rest of us are staying home." She told me just as easily.

"How come they're the only ones going?" I asked.

"Because, Carlisle, Esme, and I already went hunting last week and none of us need it." She said just as the bell rang.

"See you later Rose." I said and stalked off to class and then to lunch where I decided it was best if I just sit with the normal people so nobody gets suspicious. I went through the rest of my classes and then got a ride home with Quaythrine.

"Hey mom, you know the car you got me for my b-day?" I asked her once I was inside.

"Yeah… It's in the garage. Are you taking it somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah I have a mechanical friend who said he would help me fix it up." I said.

"Oh nice! Okay, I'll help you get it in the trailer and you can drive, right?" She asked.

"Yes I can drive a trailer mom." I said laughing.

"Good, let's go!" She said.

We went to the garage and my mom took her car and the trailer and backed it up to where the car was.

"Mom this is not going to work… One second I'll be right back." I said and ran out to the woods to phase.

"Hey guys, think you could help me?" I asked a bored Sam and Paul.

"With what?" Paul asked.

"I have to get a car that doesn't work into a trailer, and I can't do it alone, and my mom is wimpy." I said with a chuckle.

"Sure, what's your address?" He asked.

"Its address protected by Google Maps" I told them.

"Cool we'll be right over." He said and I saw they had already started running.

"Okay, just don't freak my mom out, come from the trees on the side. I'm going to phase back so my mom doesn't come to try and find me." I told them and phased back. I walked back over to where my mom was standing thinking.

"Hey mom, I called one of my friends to help, and they'll be here shortly." I told her smiling.

"Can they help you okay or do you need my help too?" She asked sweetly.

"I think we can handle it, thank you mom!" I said before she walked back inside with a 'you're welcome'. After standing there for about ten more seconds I turned around and saw Paul and Sam, both human and with no shirts on, walking towards me.

"So where's this car you need help with?" Sam asked.

"Wow, you're so polite, that's actually really weird." I said and laughed.

"Fine then, I'll just be mean to you." He said pouting.

"Whatever Sam! It's over here." I said leading the way to my garage.

"That's _your _car?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" I scoffed. "It's really nice, it just needs a new paint job and engine and probably more… But I'm going to get it fixed up pretty soon here." I said smugly, I love being a pack superior; they may not realize it but I can get them to do practically anything just by asking, and I'm not even the alpha.

"Nice! Okay let's get it in the trailer now. All we have to do is push it up the ramp… Anne, why don't you pull it and make sure it doesn't get off track, 'kay?" Sam asked me.

"Okay," I said and walked to the front.

"On the count of three…" Sam said. "One… Two… Three!" He said and the car started to move up onto the trailer. In less than a minute we had it ready to be strapped down.

"Okay thanks guys!" I said as we put the last strap on over the car.

"Sure thing, we got to look out for each other right?" Paul said and winked at me. I had a feeling he had a crush on me… But he's supposed to imprint on Rachael! Oh well, let him have his fun while he can.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you guys later." I said smiling at them before they walked back toward the forest.

"Okay, to Jakes we go!" I said quietly to myself as I got into the car. I drove the some odd miles it took to get to La Push and went down the main road looking in desperation since I didn't know where Jake lived exactly. My efforts were useless, I found out only moments later when I saw Jake sitting in his front yard with a bored look on his face.

"Hey Anne!" He said and ran up to the driver window when he saw me coming to park by his house. I turned the car off and jumped out to give him a hug.

"Dude how tall are you!" I asked when I was let out of his embrace.

"I'm currently around six one, what about you your really short!" He said laughing.

"That's not offensive at all." I muttered under my breath. "I'm around five seven, and just so you know I've got a fist and I'm not afraid to use it." I said seriously, but I couldn't keep it up for long and was soon laughing.

"Wow, how long has it been since we've hung out?" Jake asked curiously.

"Let's see last time I was here I went to your 14th birthday which means I was almost 15 which means it was just over two years ago… Holy crap it's been a few years!" I exclaimed at the sudden realization.

"Wow, you haven't even changed." He told me.

"I would say that to you if it was true, but you're a freaking giant!" I said exasperated.

"Yeah… So this is the car?" He asked suddenly off in his own world of mechanics.

"Yup, we have to get it out of the trailer before we can really look at it though." I said seeing how he would react.

"Okay… How did you get it in here anyways, wasn't it like freakishly heavy?" He asked just realizing my size compared to the cars.

"I had some help." I said with confidence.

"Well let's get it out." He said smiling again. His long hair was so weird! It made him look girly.

"Okay," I said and went to the back. "You support the front so when I push it down the ramp it doesn't just crash, okay?" I asked him.

"You sure you don't want to switch jobs?" He asked concerned. _Ya right Jacob! Once you try you would be pleading to trade back_ I thought to myself happily. _I mean c'mon you're not even a wolf yet! You don't have those muscles yet!_

"I want to at least try first, and then you can have a turn." I said in a whinny voice but laughing inside.

"Fine," He said probably not wanting to seem like a douche.

I went to the back and started to pretend to push so that even though I could have easily pushed it out for real's; I wanted to seem like a girl with no muscles so Jake could try showing off to me. _Try, _yeah, it's gonna be funny.

"Ung," I grunted. "Okay, maybe I thought it would be easier, you can do it Jacob." I said to him in a, what I thought of as a Bella voice from in New Moon when Eddy left her. I'm still gonna have to get him back for that.

"Okay," Jake said with a slight smirk that he was obviously trying to hide. He walked to where I had been and I took his position. "Okay on three okay?"

"Got it," I yelled from the other side.

"One… Two… Three!" He called and as promised he started to push the car out. I acted like it was really heave for a few minutes while we got it out and into Jakes… Garage! _I've wanted to see what this place was like for ages! OMG! _

"You like it?" Jake asked. Right, I've never even heard of this place as far as Jake knows. Last time I was here when I was thirteen he didn't even have this thing. And even though we tried to stay friends, I guess we forgot about each other.

"Aww yeah!" I said having realized I didn't answer immediately.

"Awesome, so we need to know what to replace first… Let's pop up the hood shall we?" He asked looking over at me. I grinned, I just couldn't hold it in, I was ecstatic!


	12. Chapter 12

He sorry I didn't get this up yesterday I was camping in the dessert Dx Anyways, as always R&R! :D

Chapter 12

A few months passed with no surprises, I hung out with the Cullen's, and hiding my thought from Edward the whole time with trivia and memorization crap. I continued to do patrol for the pack, since there were only four of us. I also went and hung out with Jacob and helped him rebuild my car. Life was going good for me. But I started hearing rumors around Christmastime.

"Did you hear about the chief's daughter moving up here?" The grocery clerk asked while I was picking out my favorite brand of cereal.

"The chief has a daughter?" I asked since I was still a little new I could still get away with it.

"Yeah, and she's coming back to live with her dad." She said exasperated. Oh Betty Henderson, you are amazing. Bella's finally moving here!

"That's great thanks for telling me Mrs. Henderson." I said in appreciation.

And again.

"Anne did you hear about the chief's daughter moving here? She's the same age as you!" Quaythrine asked me one day short after.

"Yeah I did hear that, weird right; I mean after all these years!" I said and walked away.

And it went on and on and on! School, home, stores, even in La Push! I could not stop hearing about it! There were rumors that her mom died and her dad was next to take her and way more!

I couldn't stand not hearing it from her directly so I took the initiative and called her. I dialed the number and layed back on my bed.

"Hello?" Bella asked after the fourth ring.

"Hey Bella, so how's it going, haven't heard from you in a while." I said casually.

"Oh, hey Anne," She said perking up slightly. "I have some good news for you!"

"Really, what is it?" I asked containing my laughter. "And wait a second! Only for me? What everyone else is it good news for them too?"

"Umm, well just for you I guess, I-I'm moving." She said stuttering slightly.

"Really? Where to?" I said trying to sound curious.

"To Forks! We're gonna have a party!" She said excitedly. "Except we can't invite anyone to it… It's gonna be a hangout party for just us!" She started laughing. _This does not sound like Bella_ I thought to myself _I guess her fun attitude goes away with the sun… _

"So when are you moving?" I asked with true excitement.

"In January, I'll be there by the third." She said longingly, apparently she wanted to stay in mesa.

"Awesome! That's a Saturday, I think so I could help you unpack and stuff!" I said happily.

"Yeah! Well I got to go; I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Okay, bye!" I said and hung up.

_Well that was productive… _ I thought to myself. _ Hmm, what to do now… To my reading room! _I walked over to my 'room' and sat down on my awesome chair surrounded by Taylor Laughtner and Jacob Black posters. _Okay, so let's see whets going through Bella's head when she is coming to Forks. _

I reread the whole first book without even realizing it, when I read it's like the whole rest of the world disappears. _So in the honor of Bella really moving… Reading marathon! _ I thought and dived into the second book.

*** A few days later***

"Hey Beth, so are you on break yet?" I said after greeting her on the phone.

"Yes! For like a whole week now!" She said in a super excited tone.

"Really? My first day of break is tomorrow! No fair. Just kidding." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah… I miss you guys! Hey did you hear that Bella's moving?"

"Yeah she told me about that! You have to join the party up here in Forks!" I laughed.

"Whatever. So when does school start?" She asked with a smug tone.

"8:55, wh- Oh Sh*t! Got to go!" I said and hung up and ran downstairs slightly too fast for a human (Being a werewolf does have its perks.). I grabbed my waiting backpack and just ran to school, despite it being two and a half miles away.

I got there just in time and I hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You really shouldn't run so fast all the time." Rosalie said having walked up to me where I was; at the edge of the forest around the school.

"Shut up Rose." I muttered. "I wasn't going that fast, and I was in the trees." I said exasperated.

"Looks like you're gonna have to run to class too." She said, making me glance at my watch.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me." I yelled and ran to class walking in the door as the bell rang. I sat down in my seat and about five seconds later the teacher walked in. Yup, this is gonna be a fun day.

*** Lunch***

"So what are you doing during break?" Angela asked Jessica.

"Oh! I'm doing this really…" She said before I tuned out.

_Eddy! Eddy! I know you can hear me! We're only, like two tables away! I want to talk to you! Just mutter and I'll hear you! _I said, since I was bored. We had done this before, but he was usually stubborn and wouldn't. And sometimes he was to quite for me to hear.

"Fine." He muttered where it would look like he was talking to his siblings. He was facing me since we were both sitting on the far sides of the tables. _That's so funny! It reminds me of- No I am not telling you Ed! _I stopped my thought before he could… find out. I had learned how to block the majority of my thoughts, just like with the pack, and so I could keep some… information a secret.

"Oh come on, you're killing me! Just tell me it drives me insane!" He said.

_I'll let you know a year after we graduate no sooner though. The things I know, well you can't know them._ I thought to him hiding the last of_, those thoughts_, into the cage I made for them.

"Okay, but why not?" He said, not giving up.

_Because I said so! Now eat your vegetables!_ I called to him laughing internally.

"Whatever. Bells gonna ring in a minute." He uttered and then, as promised it rang.

"Race you." I said out loud with a wicked grin on my face.

He just shook his head and chuckled.

"You suck," I said and ran out of the cafeteria.

"And why are you late Miss Frandil?" Mr. Barner asked as I walked into class mere seconds after the bell rang.

"Umm, sorry, I don't really have an excuse…" I said and glared over at Edward for a few seconds before turning and walking to my seat.

_You're such an idiot Eddy._ I thought to him.

"Don't call me that!" He uttered from his seat in front of me.

_Whatever,_ I thought to him

The day dragged on, and there were more bad incidents. I fell down in P.E. and sprained my ankle, at least until my wolf genes healed it, which took almost two minutes. The day was finally over so I went and got a ride with Quaythrine and once I was home decided to hang out with Jake so I ran over there… _Hmm, this might seem a little weird to Jake, not having a ride. Oh well he'll cope. _

I got to Jakes and ran, much slower, to his garage. "Hey Jake!" I said looking to where he was under my car. "What are you doing right now?" I asked, this looked cool.

"Hey Anne," He said pulling out from under the car and looking at me a little surprised.

"What you seem so surprised?" I asked.

"Oh it's just doesn't Forks High get out at three?" He asked. I nodded, "Well it's only three fifteen." He stated as a question.

"Your point? Quay gave me a ride." I said with a laugh.

"I don't know you just got here really fast!" He said. Then I realized what he was wearing and I suppose he did too; a thick long sleeve shirt with sweat pants and tennis shoes. I suddenly felt underdressed in my knee long shorts and a t shirt.

"You always wear this kid of clothes?" He asked suspiciously.

"I guess I just don't really get cold." I said. 108 degrees on a constant basis kind of keeps you warm. "Anyways! So what are you doing?" I asked and sat down by him on the bench he had.

"Well I'm…" He started before I realized he wasn't dumbing it down at all.

"Wait! What are you saying? I don't speak mechanic!" I said so I might actually understand something. Jake started laughing. "It's not funny!" I said and despite myself I started laughing too.

"Whatever, so right now I'm finishing up rebuilding the engine… and once I finish we," He said and indicated between us. I had to help, crap. Oh well, "Get to redo the paint and get a better passenger door!" He said and jumped on his little skateboard thing and rolled back under the car to fix it.

"Okay, well how long is that gonna take cause I've gotta use the bathroom." I said jumping up and down slightly even though I was just going to go phase for a few minutes once he let me go.

"It'll only take like ten more minutes, so, go!" He said shooing me from under the car.

"Okay, I'll be back!" I said in the terminators voice. He started laughing but I left and went into the woods. _Hey Sam, when do I have patrol this week you changed the schedule right?_ I asked, sometimes Sam annoys me, oh well.

_Right, yeah, your patrol is at nine pm until midnight. Have fun with that._ He said smiling wickedly internally. That was his old shift from last week, I can handle it though.

_Okay, well I've got to go now, bye!_ I called out and phased back and pulled my clothes back on. I ran back over to Jacobs garage and saw him sitting there just staring into space, thinking about who knows what.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Stuff, I'm just thinking about everything and nothing." He said.

"Okay, so how are we painting this bad boy?" I asked and we were immediately thrown into a discussion and finally decided on a dark blue and some black tires.

We went to some shop and got the paint we liked and got two normal tires and two of them that after driving over sand or dirt said 'don't even try following, you'll never keep up'.

We got back to his place and I helped apply the first layer then had to go. I ran patrol once I got to the line and finally at midnight when my shift was over and I was headed toward my house I realized, I hadn't eaten since lunch at school! And suddenly my stomach died and I threw up in dry heaves. _I need food! _I called out to Jared who had just phased for his shift.

_When was the last time you ate? _He asked noticing my displayed hunger.

_Lunch at school more than twelve hours ago._ I said with growing hunger.

_I'll go get you some stuff._ He said and was gone. The hunger took me over for about seven minutes and then I smelled something in the distance. I phased back and dressed driven by the smell. I followed my nose until I saw Jared walking over with a bucket of food.

"Oh my gosh, I love you right now. We gonna have a picnic?" I asked as he set a plaid blanket on the ground.

"Yes, and you should know that as a wolf you have to eat a lot okay? Like a lot. Like half of this much every meal or else you're gonna get like this again and you don't want that trust me we've all had this and changed our eating habits. Are you okay?" He said.

"Okay, I just feel queasy." I said before shoving food in my mouth. Jared nodded and then he was eating too.

"Who made this?" I asked after a few minutes of just us eating in silence, it was seriously awesome!

"My mom taught me how to cook when I was little, and I made some food for the pack to come eat since to all our parents this much is a _lot._ I had this left in the fridge for us and since I'm so hot it's not freezing." He said with a smirk on the word _hot_.

"You're so full of yourself sometimes." I said chuckling. I had just finished eating the last of my food and was satisfied and tired.

Jared sat for a minute looking up at the canopy above us. "You want to hang out sometime tomorrow?" He asked timidly.

I could tell he was asking me out, and that he eventually imprints on Kim, but, he was cute! "Sure, that'd be cool." I said putting a real smile on my face. This could be fun, I thought to myself.

"Okay, well you're probably really tired, and I still have to run patrol. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and with a smirk he picked up the containers and ran back towards his house.

That was nice, I thought. I guess pack members would do just about anything for each other. I ran the fourth mile back to my house and just barely made it to my bed before I collapsed of fatigue.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I'm ubber sorry about not updating yesterday… again. Anyways I think I'm going to change my update time to either Sunday mornings or Sunday evenings.. Not sue, but it will be a Sunday update. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!

Chapter 13

I woke to the sound of a knocking of my bedroom door. "Anne somebody's at the door for you!" Quaythrine called through the door. At the door? I looked over at my clock and saw it was nearly ten am. Sh*t, did Jared already want to 'hang out'? I jumped out of my bed and put some decent clothes on; although I was a wolf and I had to keep my clothing to certain dress code like tank tops, thin t shirts, shorts, and sweat pants.

I finished dressing and ran downstairs and into the front yard where Jared was sitting on our swing. "Hey Anne, want to go get some food?" He said looking over at me.

"Sure, you know a good place?" I asked

"Good? I know the _best_ place." He said smirking when he thought I wasn't looking. We started walking into the forest to this 'best' place to eat. We talked about everything and nothing, things we didn't already know from the pack mind, which about me was a lot.

We ended up walking up to an old looking house in the middle of the forest. No clearing, nothing. It just sat being held up by four distant trees. It looked almost like a tree house but the size of a living room. The building was spray painted green and brown and was surrounded by bushes and the roof was covered in brush and leaves. Somebody was hiding this place and they were doing a good job. "What is this place?" I asked once we were at the only clear spot that was obviously the door.

"This is a secret, so don't tell anyone." He said and opened the door and turned on the lights. Inside was an amazing kitchen with cupboards stocked full of ingredients and dishes.

I looked at it in amaze. The place was beautiful. Despite the poor condition of the outside, the inside looked like a different place completely; granite countertops, cherry cupboard doors, a huge refrigerator, an oven, microwave, dish washer, and even a small table for four with bar stools. The east side of the room was bordered with counters. On the west wall there were three levels of stacked cupboards with counter top appliances on it. On the north there was an area for personal storage and the table with a small window and a door to, no doubt, a bathroom. The south wall had the appliances and another small window above the sink.

"This is amazing." I said in awe, no way this was his place was his alone. 'Kim is going to love this place' I thought when I remembered his imprint. But I might be able to enjoy it for now. He trusts me, and likes me so now we can have a place to just be people, wolves gone. Even if we are just friends we can still hang out. 'He just wants someone to be human with' I realized.

"Yeah," Jared said, bringing me back to earth.

"Who made this place?" I asked. This didn't look homemade, well, besides the outside.

Jared moved to the fridge and got out some pre-made food and started heating it up. He had mashed potatoes and chicken nuggets. "My older brother and I made it…" He started. "A few years ago, we started cooking for the family instead of my mom having to all the time. Everyone always said it was amazing when they came over, my brother taught me everything I know, and about two years ago we decided to take it to the next level and start a business, so we started building this place. One morning we were about to make an outside sitting area for people and a leech came through, though I didn't know that's what it was at the time, and drank him dry, I phased for the first time there; I was so mad that at the leech that my instincts took over, fueled by my anger and I ripped him apart. After that I ran away and I just kept running. I was horrified of what I was and what had happened and what I'd done.

"I kept running until I collapsed with exhaustion. I had been running for the whole day. Through Canada and I was almost to Alaska. Sam found me and helped me. He would've helped me sooner but I was so terrified I hadn't even noticed him trying to calm me down. He helped me through it all, and he's the only other one that knows about this place, we were going to surprise my mom but instead I had to go home and tell her that her oldest had died from a bear attack and I got seriously injured and was barely alive because I was found by some hikers who took me to the hospital. I hated it, having to lie, but it was the best explanation I could give. I told her that his body was gone and…" He said with silent tears coming out of his eyes.

"And I was forced to lie to my whole family, and I continue to lie because of what my anger made." He looked out the window. "The only people I have now are the pack, and this place is my only refuge. I can feel my brother here helping me whenever I'm here. I have to finish this place. I come here every once in a while but I never use it; I just make sure it's clean. But I want to start using it, for my brother." He said with a determined face.

"What was his name?" I asked timidly, the story made my eyes water and I knew this was hard for him to say. He looked up from his hands up to my face. He was quite for a moment before answering.

"West, that's why we built this West of our house, closer to the ocean." He said and another sob less tear trickled from his eye.

The microwave beeped at us again telling us to get the food out. We were too involved in our conversation to notice it before then. Jared walked over to it and brought the plate of chicken nuggets out and put the cold bowl of mashed potatoes in.

"Yeah, so I haven't really used it much, but I decided I wanted to because of the feeling that I got when you joined the pack, it reminded me of my brother." He said and went to retrieve the mashed potatoes and mixed them and put them back in.

"How so?" I wondered since this did confuse me slightly more than normal things did.

"Well, when you phased but I couldn't hear any of your thoughts, at first I hid the thoughts and distracted myself by talked to you with the others. The moment you were gone though, I phased back and ran four miles on foot over here. It reminded me how when I came here I could feel my brother here, but I couldn't hear or see him, but he was still here. He was my brother, I looked up to him. For a while I hated you for reminding me about him, but then I was kind of glad that I had the chance to find my way back here. I started cooking again, for him, and I was happier then. So thanks for that, I guess." He told me.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you still cook, it's so good!" I said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad you do. Do you know how to cook?" He asked.

"I little," I allowed, my gram was the real cook at my house. "I used to cook back in Phoenix sometimes."

"Nice, well let's see what you got." He said and got out a recipe book and turned to a page that had chocolate chip cookie recipe.

"You're on. With this double oven you know what we should do?" I asked with a sly grin.

"What," He asked, anticipating my answer.

"We should have a competition to see who can make them better." I said and turned to get the ingredients that I could find.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I won't hold back on my mad skills." He said with a laugh as he joined me in the search for ingredients.

We baked for about two hours, making a mess, talking about random and stupid stuff and just hung out. When all the cookies were done and cooked we took them to Sam and Paul who had just went cliff diving and made them judge them. They decided mine were too hard but tasted really good, and Jared's were a little undercooked but it made them taste even better because they would melt in your mouth. Jared's were indeed the superior cookie, and I had a lot to learn about cooking.

The four of us just hung out the rest of the day. We went to Sam's house a little later in the afternoon and Sam bade us goodbye that he was off to Leah's for a date.

That was the first time I knew for sure he was with her and not already with Emily.

"I'm off; I'm going to hang out with Leah, since you know she _is _my girlfriend." Sam said and started out the door.

"Isn't Leah's cousin in town today?" Paul asked. _Crap, no. Leah's going to hurt tomorrow!_ I thought sadly.

"Your point?" He asked.

"Just wondering, that's all." Paul muttered.

"See ya later guys." Sam said and ran out.

"Whose Leah's cousin?" I asked playing innocent.

"Some girl off the Darlene reservation in Oregon." Paul said in a dismissive voice.

"Oh, that's cool. So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked trying to get away from the topic that was now crowding my brain.

"I don't know, what's on TV?" Jared asked in a board tone and picked up the remote to start browsing, I tried to pay attention to what was going on on the TV but I was too concerned that Sam would imprint any second.

As if on cue I heard a wolf howl in pain from the East. "That's Sam guys, c'mon, something's wrong!" I said and started out the door with the others close on my heels. We ran to the forest and phased.

'No! How could I do that?' Sam was definitely hurt. The scene was open for us all to see; Sam had walked in and sat down next to Leah and then Emily walked in and Sam stopped talking, everything stopped. Sam was pulled toward her, and she felt it too and leaned closer and looked into Sam's eyes. Then Leah suddenly slapped Sam, making him look up. He realized she had been trying to get his attention for a while. That's when he realized what was really going on. He had _imprinted_, just like in the legends' and his imprint was his gf's cousin and best friend. 'This is supposed to be a good thing for wolves, not rip apart a family'. "I-I, um… He had thought frantically and ran out. He didn't want to hurt his girlfriend but he couldn't help being drawn to Emily.

'Sam, just calm down, it's going to be okay.' Paul said; we needed him calm to help him.

'I can't freaking just calm down!' He screamed. Then in a whisper, 'I imprinted.'

*** A few hours later***

Sam had calmed down and now he was going to go talk to Leah about everything without Emily there. I had told him I wanted to go, and he said that as long as he couldn't see me, he didn't care.

So I snuck over to the Clearwater's and hid in some bushes by their living room window. Just then, Sam walked up to the front door and knocked. "Go away!" Leah screamed from her room.

Seth, bless his heart, opened the door for Sam. "Hey Sam, um, she's not very happy, you should probably go." He said. Well that's no fun.

"Please Seth, I have to see her." He said in a pained voice.

"Your face, I guess." He muttered and ushered Sam in before going to get Leah. He walked over to her room and knocked.

"If it's Sam, then I'm not coming out and I'm not talking to him." She stated furiously in a raw voice.

"C'mon Leah, you have to talk to him at some point. Now's better than later isn't it. Please he probably just wants to apologies." He said.

"Oh whatever Seth, you were there, him and Em almost started making out in front of me, apologizing won't do anything. I had to slap him just to get his attention. Then what does he do? He runs away like the Sh*t he is! He means nothing and I don't want to talk to him!" She yelled through the door.

I could hear Sam whimper from the living room couch. "Okay, Leah, I'll make him leave." Seth told her defeated.

"Good," She muttered quiet enough that Seth didn't hear.

Sam had a tortured look on his face. "Please Leah; I just need to talk to you." He pleaded as he walked over to her door.

"Go away Sam! I'm done with you, we're through, okay? Get that through your thick skull and get out of my life!" She screamed at him. She was upset alright. Through the window not far away I could hear Leah sobbing lightly. Sam was upset he ran out of the house as fast as he could with only an utter of thanks to Seth as he passed him. Sam ran into the woods to phase and only seconds later there was a howl coloring the night's air.

Well this went well. And we only have to do it again when Sam hurts Emily. Kill me now.

A/N; I need to ask you if you like this pairing enough to keep them going until Kim comes along or if they should start a relationship then get in some fight and break up and then have some complicated Anne/Jake & Jake/Bella & Bella/Edward thing, cause we all know that's what happens… eventually. Please leave a review or a comment to help me decide!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry about not updating yesterday, but I had finals and a bunch of crap to do… And I hit a bit of a writer's block, but I will get the next on up on time I promise! Anyways R&R and as always enjoy!**

Chapter 14

It was Saturday the 24 of December, Christmas Eve of 2028 when I realized Jared really liked me. Not that it mattered though, he was eventually going to imprint on Kim, and if we got into a relationship then we were only going to hurt like Sam and Leah, but I made my peace with it.

Jared asked me out for the day after Christmas and we were having a pack party on Christmas around three. He apparently wasn't afraid to have me as a girlfriend and as a pack family member; weirdo.

We were having a family Christmas Eve dinner and my grandma invited the Blacks to join us, our family friends are awesome. They came over and Jake immediately made his way over to me.

"So you've been hanging out with Cameron?" He asked slightly annoyed by this, showed by not using Jared's first name.

"Yeah a little; he and his friends are really nice." I said slightly timid. Jake did _not _like any aspect of Sam and his 'peace keepers' group.

"You should stay away from them; they're nothing but trouble Anne." He said darkly.

"Okay," I said sarcastically. Like that could ever happen, I was a part of the group, officially. "Whatever Jake, they're honestly not that bad okay? So take a chill pill and let's go play some games with everyone else." I said.

"Or we could go outside and talk." He said quietly. He was a talker; he loved talking to me especially, and a few other people, which would eventually include Bella.

"Okay," I said and we walked out to the porch swing. "You do realize that we are outside in the evening in late December, right?" I asked. I wasn't bothered; I ran a 108 degree fever at all times. Jake, on the other hand… He didn't have that yet.

"Y-yeah, s-so?" he got out between chattering teeth.

"No; we're not staying out here, c'mon let's go talk in the living room or something." I told him pulling on his arm to get him to follow me. We went to the living room and talked; just words, hanging out. Talking about school and problems and other crap before Jake had to leave a few hours later.

Jake left around ten thirty and I had patrol at eleven so I went up to my room, pretending to sleep. I started rereading twilight again, laughing about how everyday in biology I would get to hear Bella and Eddy's conversations. Except of course that Eddy is a retard and would hear everything I thought. Stupid mind reader! I screamed in my mind in the hopes that Ed would somehow hear me. A few moments later my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You even call me stupid when I'm not around, huh?" Edward asked on the other line.

"Shut up. And yes I do, because sometimes I think things and realize if I thought these things at school I would die! Where are you by the way?" I asked.

"Well I just got done hunting and I ran near your house and you practically screamed at me; I thought you knew I was there, but I guessed not. So now I'm at my house in my room." He said with a chuckle.

"Weirdo, I have to go, see you… later, sometime? Yeah, well by." I said and ended the call. I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven.

"I'm on patrol, I'm on patrol." I sung quietly as I jumped from my window and ran into the forest. I stripped and phased and noticed Jared out there singing Disney songs as loud as he could in his mind.

_Dude, can you be quiet at all?_ I asked him with a barky chuckle.

_Never!_ He sang to the rhythm of Yankee Doodle, not stopping his song.

_Can you at least help me get some decent food before I go run around in circles for four hours straight? _ I inquired, I hadn't eaten.

_Sure, my shift's over anyways. Plus, I'm frikkin hungry enough to eat a lion._ He half joked; he was starving as far as I could tell.

_Good. Now lead the way weirdo! _I yelled while he started running towards his little 'buffet shop', as I thought of it. We got near it and we phased back, although I was a little ways away from him, to conceal myself. I walked over to the hidden building and walked through the camouflaged door.

"Jared, you get any new recipe ideas at all; anything fast and good, and healthy?" I asked as he walked in behind me and went to the fridge.

"Um, not that I know of… Do you want a sandwich? I have salami, pastrami, ham, and turkey meat and like twenty different cheeses and condiments if you want." He said leaning over to look through the whole fridge and freezer.

"I'll take a turkey and ham on toasted flat bread with jalapenos and American and Swiss cheese with mustard, and mayo. Oh, and some… wait, never mind. Yeah, got all that?" I asked and looked over at him to see a fully made sandwich, a foot long I may add.

"Um, yeah I think so, you sure that's it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll take that now." I said and took it over to the small table and took a bite. I melted; it was the best food I had ever had.

I looked up when Jared started on his way over here too, another foot long sandwich in hand. "You are the fastest most efficient sandwich maker that I have ever met…" I paused, looking for the right words to describe his cooking. "Damn kid!" I managed to get out after another slight pause where I was shoving my face in.

"Yeah, I know. Just like some people can garden, I can cook. Ya, know? Anyways, I've got to get going, I have Christmas tomorrow, right; can't be late for family time. See you tomorrow Anne." He said and smiled at me before shoving the four inches left of his sandwich, down his gullet.

"Ya, now get out of my face crazy kid!" I yelled in the best irritated grandpa voice I could muster. He laughed at that and was gone. I finished my food, finished cleaning his mess and went out to patrol until two to three am.

I paroled until my eyes wouldn't stay strait and Sam came out to save me before I went off to my house. I climbed up the exterior wall to my house and flew through the window and onto my bed.

What felt like only three seconds later there was a knocking at my door, and Quaythrine came running in. "Anne, c'mon, gran made a special Christmas breakfast and we're all waiting for you to start eating!" She squealed as she jumped on my bed like a toddler jumping on her parent's bed to get them to come down stairs with her so she could open all the presents Santa brought.

"Yeah, okay." I called grumpily up to her. I perked up at the smell of crapes and jumped down the stairs, slightly faster than human. Before Quay even noticed I was missing I was downstairs standing, plate in hand ready to be fed.

"Gosh girl calm down!" My mother yelled at my enthusiasm. "You seem like you haven't eaten for a month!" She laughed. She came over to me and gave me a big hug. "Merry Christmas, Anne." She said and squashed me tighter for a moment before releasing me.

"Merry Christmas to you too, mom!" I enthused. I waited for everyone to be sitting at the table with the food in the middle before starting to eat.

We chatted for about an hour then we went and opened presents. Quay got a new dress and some earrings from her friend and a fifty dollar gift card to Amazon from mom. She also got a movie from gran. I gave her a nice warm blanket from someone I found online.

I got a new laptop computer with built in wifi and portable mouse from my mom and gran together. Quay got me three different cover cases and a carrying case that was decorated with a white to black shading. I was so happy for all of it; I jumped up and ran to give them all a hug, much like how Quaythrine did.

"Alright, alright!" Quay said after a moment. "Gran, your next." She laughed at Quay and started opening one. She ended up getting a bunch of novels and kitchen stuff. My mom also got a book, but she also got a nice new business outfit.

The presents were done and we all went to our rooms to do who knows what. I went to mine and started setting up the laptop stuff on my desk. The three different cases were a forest green with the side of a dark looking animal's face, which I loved. The second one was a bunch of jumbled up circles of different shapes and sizes and colors, this one also loved my brain. The third bag was a white backdrop covered in every popular website known to man jumbled all over it. The bag to carry it just made me think about myself, and that filled me with pride; I was a famous design.

The clock told me it was 10:30ish so I decided to go over to the Cullen's, since I would have a whole truckload of crap to bring home then. I jumped out my window with my computer and since it was faster, ran over there in human-form.

"Anne!" Eddy called from the front yard, but was suddenly in front of me.

_Hey leech, you know about chief's daughter moving here?_ I asked curiously.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked almost dismissively as we started walking slowly towards the house.

_Well she used to go to my school in Phoenix and… Well you're not going to like her much. _ I let out carefully.

"Why don't you talk out loud?" He wondered confused.

_Well then my mind would wander and you would hear it all anyways, ya know? Don't want all that stuff getting out. _I said with a maniacal grin.

"You're so mean." He laughed.

"Okay, now shut up and let's go inside, I bet Alice got me something!" I said with a grin and ran up the steps to the house and into the living room where everyone was doing something different with their new stuff. "Guys, the wolf is in the house!" I said and laughed as Emmet turned and stared me in the eyes and came closer to me like a dog would. One of my fingers accidentally flipped up at that.

"Aww, your no fun!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and went to sit at one of the empty couch cushions near the tree.

"Anne! When did you get here? I have to tell you something, so get over here. We don't want Ed hearing any of it." Alice said from the doorway.

"Fair enough, let's go outside then." I said lightly.

We made our way outside and into the woods about a mile."I think we're good now." She said not completely convinced.

"Good; so what do you have to talk to me about?" I asked.

"You know how you were talking to Edward about chief's daughter?" She asked, and without pausing, she kept talking. "Well I had a vision about a girl making Ed happy a little while ago… Or that's a possible future; he could both be happy with her and stay with her 'till he's old, or turn her. That is unless he kills her first… But the reason I'm telling you is because if I didn't know about her moving here I wouldn't know who or when she would get here. The thing is the vision was blurred, almost as if someone had taken their hand over a still drying painting and smeared it with their fingers. It was blurred to where I knew it would happen one of those ways, but something was trying to intervene. I saw an indistinct face that looked almost like yours, Anne." She rambled at a pace that I almost couldn't keep up with.

"Alice, I know her from Phoenix, we both went to South Mountain High." I explained slowly. "If you had a vision that she was coming here and I was in it that's because we're good friend from school in Arizona." I told her dumbly, if she heard my first sentence she would already be on this.

"But, Anne how are you so calm about this? Your best friend could die because of Edward; did I not say that already?" She asked, thoroughly confused, as I would be, considering she hadn't read the 'Twilight Saga'.

"Listen Alice, those books that I told you all about that one day I met you, right?" I asked and waited for her to show recognition; she quickly nodded remembering the conversation that day. "They're about this girl's life, chief's daughter, in Forks with the Cullen's, wolves and Volturi, okay. None of you can read them. I'm smearing the lines of a placed fate just by existing, okay? She is meant to live as a vampire, and you can't stop that. I plan to let Edward and the rest of you read the books after… A certain something happens… Okay? I know this is sudden and, probably pretty crazy, but its reality." I said and took a big breath; that wasn't easy to say right out to a _Cullen._

Alice paused for a few minutes and there was silence in the noon sky filled forest. "So… These books you won't let us read… They tell of the girl and her interactions with us, the wolves, others like you I would suppose, and… the Volturi? How does she get involved with them, I've never even met them?" She clarified while also asking more questions.

"She's insane, okay. And yes all of the above. I didn't want to tell any of you, but apparently, I have no further choice." I said and sat down on one of the tree roots at my feet.

"Wow, so I guess you know a lot more than any of us, don't you?" She asked almost bitterly, as if she was jealous.

"Yeah, it's kind of a curse too though, you would know. Everything is already planned out and recorded; you don't have anything to make for yourself, and even if you do, the path of future still remains the same. I love knowing, yet at the same time I know it'll get boring. But I can change so many _minor_ things that it's not even funny… And yet I still feel pretty useless." I explained with a half sob.

"I get that sometimes too, except for the fact that my future is ever changing on people's decisions and I can change it all." She said with an awed smile.

"Yeah, and if you ever, ever… ever, touch those books I will murder you! And I'm not bluffing; you know enough of the future already, got that?" I asked with a pointed look. She looked at me with a very serious expression and held out her hand for a shake.

"I won't think of any of it, or talk of it or anything of the sort, _if _you promise not to remind me of it or tell me what to do; it's my job to order people around according to what I see. We in agreement?" She asked putting her hand closer to me as she did.

"Yes, I believe, we do." I said and closed the space between our hands and shook it.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's get your presents opened!" She said and raced me back to the big house.

-/*\*/*\-

~Lamb-Cow~


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, I just finished it O.O Anyways please tell me what you think and I'll see you at the bottom. R&R!**_

Chapter 15

Alice had made me open more than twelve presents. She got me a bunch of clothes and an ipad with a black cover and keyboard whereas Edward had gotten me four multi thousand page books that looked interesting, not that I could read them very fast or anything though.

I somehow managed to get back to my house with all the stuff; I had to have Alice help me though. But I got it all there. Alice put it all on my bed and I jumped through the window with the help of a tree.

I went in and decided it was about time for me to get to the party with the pack; I ran downstairs and yelled that I was going out with some friends and ran out to the forest and phased. I started running but nobody else was out there.

_Guys, where are you all?_ I asked flabbergasted; we were about to have a party and none of them would even let me know where it was. I resorted to going to Jared's to see if he knew al all either.

I got by his house and phased back; I walked up to his house and knocked. An older woman, probably in her forty's, answered. She looked at me expectantly.

"Um, is Jared here?" I asked looking around her and into the house slightly.

"He's out." The woman, whom I assume is Jared's mother, said bitterly.

"Okay, well thanks for your help; Merry Christmas!" I said sweetly and turned on my heel and headed back into the forest. I phased again and went straight to Sam's house. I got there, phased out, and went to knock at the door. Sam didn't answer; it was his younger brother, Austin.

"Hey, is Sam here?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"He's with his girlfriend." He said in a bored tone.

"Do you know where Jared and Paul are?" I asked, desperate to get information.

"I think they went with him, actually. I'd try to find them fast though, because sometimes I try to find Sam and it's impossible!" He said exasperated, just like any other twelve year old boy, I assume, would.

"Okay, I will, thanks for your help, Austin." I said and turned and ran into the forest. I decided I would go to Jared's kitchen since I hadn't checked there yet. I ran, annoyed that they left without me. I got a few yards away from the 'shack' and phased out to dress. I walked over and figured that if Emily was in there with the guys I should at least knock.

So I did, I made some random pattern and waited for a response. There was another pattern thrown at me from the other side of the door so I made up a more complex one to beat it. The rhythm maker made another beat, then another, and another still. I kept up with it until I realized who it was; Jared was being such a nice… boyfriend? That he was making me wait outside while I was trying to find them for nearly an hour.

"Jared just open the door." I called through, pretty annoyed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jared asked, with a laugh.

"I don't know… Can I just come in, please?" I asked and realized; I sounded just like Sam had, weird.

"Fine..." Jared said and seconds later I was inside a surprisingly wolf-less room.

"Where are Paul and Sam with Emily?" I asked totally confused.

"What're you talking about? Did Sam and Emily finally get together?" He responded just as confused as I was about why he was confused, which, apparently, is a lot.

"Well when I was looking for you guys I phased like ten times but none of you were ever there. And then I went to Sams to find at least some _clues_ to finding you guys. Austin opened the door and said that Sam was with his girlfriend…. I didn't think that meant that he had gotten back together with Leah, I just…" I said, confused.

"I didn't know they got back together either, I just thought I would know if Sam got together with Emily, you know?" He said with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Jared, what do you know?" I asked warningly.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He claimed. Ha-ha, I thought, he thinks he's getting away with this, ya right!

"Jared." I said a little harshly.

"They were here earlier, but Paul had to go and so Sam left for some reason that he didn't tell me." He asked, sounding completely astonished that he had actually told me, instead of teasing me until I begged for him to tell me. "Now tell me, how did you do that?"

"I don't know, guess you're just easy to manipulate." I said with a smirk.

"No, no, no. No. This was like I hadn't wanted to tell you, and I was going to tease you some more, but, this was like I wasn't even saying it, like somebody was making me say it out of the blue." He said a little freaked. I was currently at the bottom of the pack but might as well have been the alpha, except I knew that was Sam's job, then eventually Jacobs.

"Jared, has Sam ever had to use his alpha voice on any of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only, like, once or twice. But it was never like that." He added hastily once he realized what I was really asking.

"Weird, well I don't know how I did it so whatever. So, is Sam still with Leah or did…" I started to ask when I heard a howl pierce the crisp evening air. "Oh sh*t…" I muttered and ran out motioning for Jared to follow. I assumed he did; I phased and heard Sam freaking out and Jared trying to help.

_Sam calm down. Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?_ I asked, trying to get a direct response out of him

_No, I'm not okay, okay? I-I… I did something… something aw-awefu-ful._ Sam chocked out between sobs of pain.

_Sam can you phase back and talk to me?_ I asked softly as to not get him even more upset or mad then he already was. Sam didn't respond, just phased out. I followed his scent and phased out a little ways away directing the others to go away and let me handle this myself.

I walked over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Bad things happen to all of us you know." I said and waited a moment for him to look over at me and listen to what I had to say. "My parents are divorced, they would always fight and I took it worse than my sister… I got really upset one day at what my father said to me and phased." I said lying; my parents had split up and fought a lot, and I had taken it worse than my sister and I had… Pretty much all I lied about was that I phased because of that, I had just got mad at Renesmee that's all.

Sam looked over at me. "I've been hanging out with Emily the past few days and I told her that I was still with Leah, and I don't know, I felt so conflicted, I knew that she was falling for me even after only a few days, but when I told her she got a dejected look on her face… She tried to tell me that it was okay, that I was good for Leah, but I… I don't know. We started arguing, I honestly don't remember most of it… But, I-I..." Sam said before I noticed silent tears streaming down his face. He choked out. I was staring at her face, perfectly unscathed and the next minute… I phased and I… I scratched her down her whole right side of her face." He said and started full out bawling, not attempting to continue, the thoughts were too painful for him to vocalize, let alone think.

I sat there my head reeling; this was it, the story begins. The whole twilight world has started. It started before, but right now, Bella's moving here, Sam hurt Emily and everything is going to be fine. Everything after this is planned and set straight in a line. I can only do so much now, but what I can do may make all the difference.

I scooted closer to Sam and helped him up. "Do you want me to go 'accidentally' bump into her and talk to her? Maybe get her to calm down so you can hang out tomorrow or something?" I asked once we were both standing.

"Sure, just don't hurt her!" He said quickly with a pained face.

"I would never." I said truthfully. "Hey you know what, you go run and blow off all your steam and I'll see what I can do." I said and started to walk off.

"Wait," He called before I had even walked five steps. I looked back at him expectantly. "I want to promote you to my beta." He said after a thoughtful pause.

I smiled slightly; I was really pretty good at was I was, probably because I loved it, I mean I was living my dream. "Thanks Sam." I said with a feeling of brotherly love towards him on his request. I turned back again then and went to find Emily somewhere.

I wandered around La Push on the main road, trying to figure out where Sam had been when he was with Emily. After a while I realized, stupidly, that I could just backtrack on Sam's scent. I found out where we had been and reached into the abyss of scent and found Sam's a few hours old. I followed it and came to a smaller neighborhood street.

I walked around for a little while looking hurt and hungry and cold, hoping to find Emily feeling sorry for me, not that she'd be out and about at a time like this. I walked and then just sat down and started fake shivering.

A few minutes later I saw a woman running towards me in thick winter clothes. My skin would be fairly cold to a human at this point, having been sitting here for ten minutes in the snow, so I wasn't worried, just kept faking.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I heard her yell. I turned my head slightly and opened my eyes slightly wider and just let a tear trickle down my face; me and jasper had become relatively close, and he had taught me on my emotion acting and such.

The girl, who I still didn't know the name of, helped me up and got me back to her house.

"What happened to her?" A voice I recognized asked.

"I'm not sure I think she has a cold, Leah; she was sitting out in the snow with only this on, she might even have hypothermia." Another voice said who I figured was Leah's mom.

Leah muttered something about why everything was going so wrong right now. I listened and pretended to sleep, letting my natural body heat warm me up. I felt blankets being stacked on top of me as I layed there and forced back a smile; I could barely keep from bursting into giggles about how I was going through all this crap just to help Sam out with his imprint.

A few hours later I woke up, not realizing I had fallen asleep, to the cries of somebody not too far away. I opened my eyes and looked over to see, who I assumed to be, Emily, having her face covered by a bandage by Sue Clearwater.

"OW, OW, OW!" Emily whimpered painfully. I frowned a little, I would have to keep these mental images from Sam; he would flip, no, he was already flipped.

"Sorry Em, but I have to do this." Sue said with a pained look in her eyes. She caught my eye and realized I was awake. "Are you okay, don't recognize you from the rez, where you from, girl?" Sue directed at me this time.

I willed my voice to be croaky and raw and slowly, sat up. "I'm from Forks, but my ride ditched me and left me here, lost and alone in the snow, with my warm clothes in his car." I said, making it as forced as I could.

"Are you okay then? When I found you, you were only half conscious and had a real low temperature, how long were you out there?" She asked, suddenly in nurse mode, as she continued to tend to Emily's wounded face.

"I was probably out there for about forty minutes, although I'm not sure, it felt like a really long time, so it was probably more like fifteen. Other than that I think I'm mostly okay, a little dehydrated though." I said with a slight cough; I really was a little dehydrated.

Sue pursed her lips and quickly finished up with Emily to come over to me. "You're running a high fever." She muttered. "You feeling dizzy at all… um, what did you say your name was again?" She asked me looking up at me.

"Oh, I'm Anne Frandil and I'm not really dizzy, a little lightheaded though." I said, lying quickly and flawlessly.

"Okay, Anne, well I'm going to lay you back down now and give you a cool cloth to put on your forehead, okay? I'm Sue, by the way." She said kindly and turned out of the room to go get the things she needed.

Once she left the room I turned promptly to Emily. "What happened to you?" I asked her with sincere concern.

Emily was quiet for a moment, probably trying to remember what she had said to everyone else. "I… I-uh got mauled by a… bear." She said, with a few soft sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm Sam's cousin by the way, and its okay, I know. He's a jerk/dork." I said referring to how they had been hanging up and got in an argument. I also had an underlying tone that, I hope, she picked up, and read as what I actually knew.

"Yeah, he broke up with Leah for no reason, that just spells'd-o-u-c-h-e'." She replied with a weak laugh. I giggled along with her.

"Yeah, but he's really not that bad, you should give him a chance, at least to be friends." I replied with a half smile.

"Well why should I?" She asked defensively.

"It's not like _he _did anything to you, is it?" I asked with a confused look, while on the inside, I was giggling, if only halfheartedly.

"When you say that you _know_…" She trailed off with a suspicious look.

"I mean I know… He is a dork though." I said, hoping she understood.

Emily's uncovered eye widened slightly. "Does he always do that?" She asked with a slightly more normal expression.

"Well sure, he is who he is you know?" I asked, rhetorically.

"How long has he been like that? Does everybody know?" She asked, adjusting rather quickly to what he was.

"Been that way about…. a year? And only a few. You should really give him a chance though. Did you just get back from the hospital?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was there for twelve hours, and haven't slept yet. They stabilized me and stopped the bleeding, cleaned it up and gave me, like, thirty-seven stitches." She said with a sad look, like she withed she hadn't had to get any stitches. "So is Sam the only one?" She asked.

"Not the only one… you should talk to Sam though, he can explain everything to you." I said. She only nodded.

"We were arguing that he should go back to Leah… he said he broke up with her, just for me. I don't want to hurt Leah, you know?" She asked unable to stop a silent tear from rolling out of her left eye, and possibly her right.

"Yeah, but he has his reasons, it's more than that. It really is, and you'll be able to understand that if you give him a chance.

Emily was about to answer when Sue walked in with a washcloth. What an eavesdropper. Or… she let me be alone because….oh yeah! She's one of the people in the tribe that know, duh!

She walked over to me and winked. Yup, the books are accurate here too. "Well Anne, seems like your temperature's gone back to normal, you can leave now, if you want." She said with an odd, knowing smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Clearwater." I said.

"Oh, please, call me Sue." She said with a laugh.

"Okay, thank you, Sue." I said laughing with her.

"I'm going to go do the laundry Emily, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." She said with a reassuring smile to Em and a glance at me.

"Do you know who Jared is?" Emily asked once Sue had left

"Jared? Yeah he's my boyfriend, why?" I asked.

"He helped me get to the hospital. Called Sue… made up an excuse. He was actually telling me a lot of things similar to what you are. I just wondered if you knew him. He seemed to know everything, and he's really tall and bulky, just like Sam." She said, driving forward in realization.

"Yeah, I know him. He's friends with Sam, probably just helping you _and_ Sam out." I said with a considerate look.

Emily nodded. I glanced around the room, noticed a pad and pen near me and quickly grabbed it and wrote my number down.

"If you ever need me, I'm just a call away." I said putting the slip of paper near her on a table and jumped up and walked toward the door.

"Does this make us friends then?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it does. I'm glad too; you seem like a really cool person." I said and with a grin I turned back. "Do you, by any chance, like to cook?" I asked and, with that, I left with silent knowing laughter.

I, Anne Frandil, was officially intertwined and apart of the revolutionary story known as the Twilight Saga.

-/*\*/*\-

~Lamb-Cow~

_**A/N: So what'd you guys think? Please leave a review and help me think of what to do next! I have no idea! Well I do actually, but still… Tell me what you think is going to happen, because you just might be right! And once again, I'm very sorry I didn't get this up yesterday!**_

8


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hey readers! I'm really, really sorry about not updating last week, but I got crazy busy and wasn't able to finish it until this morning. To make up for that I made this chapter extra long (It was actually just a coincidence…) it's more than 5000 words so I hope you enjoy! Oh and another thing, the chapter has a lot of repetition from the book while they're at the first day of school, so sorry about that, but it's not exactly the same, so I hope you find it interesting! And please! If you _do_ think it's interesting, **tell me! **__I want feedback, and I haven't been getting much, although I'll still update, I do want more reviews, tell me what you think about stuff, what you want to happen, questions, and concerns, etc! I'm not against flames either; I'll use them to roast marshmallows! Thank you all anyways for reading, it makes me happy! _**R&R!**_

Chapter 16

Life was exciting after that, after realizing it had all begun. I had gotten home and went up to my room without a word to my mom or sister and reread the first three books in about six hours.

The next few days passed rather quickly. I hung out with the Cullen's and the pack and even with Jake a few times. I had begun to get excited that Bella was coming, even if that did mean school. The day was drawing nearer; it was the Sunday before school was back in session.

I had decided that, even though Edward wasn't supposed to know about Bella being his singer, and especially that she was his mate, I would at least give him a heads up of some sort, at least about the singer part.

I jumped up from my chair and walked downstairs. "I'm going out! I'll be back later!" I called to nobody in particular, up the stairs. I ran outside, greeting the rain that I loved, and phased in the forest line. I ran down to the Cullen's and phased back in a similar looking place.

"Edward!" I called as I walked up to the house. I looked up at the sky, the rain hitting my face, before running up the porch steps and inside. Edward was standing there expectantly, waiting to hear what I had to say. "Come with me." I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me as I ran outside back to the rain. I ran with him trailing behind me. I was looking for the cottage so we could talk out of the rain but still alone and out of earshot of the rest of the Cullen's. When we got to the river and waded through it, I kept going on the other side looking around for which way to go.

Despite how I thought that Edward was going to ask why we were going to some cottage in the woods, why we needed to talk alone, he stayed oddly silent. We walked through the muddy forest. I was looking for a path that I knew had to exist, though I'd never seen or heard of it 'officially'. I found it though; it was a slim and very old, and worn, although I could see it, it was barely even noticeable with my enhanced eyesight. I followed it and Edward kept up from behind. After a few more turns I saw the little ivy covered cottage I was looking for. I went to where an old stone path paved the way to an old door.

"What is this place?" Edward finally asked.

"This is a cottage." I said dumbly. "Will you open the door? I don't know if I'll be able too." I asked him.

Eddy just nodded thoughtfully, and turned to the door. He pulled at the handle and then, when he realized it was locked, he took a pin out of his pocket and picked the lock. He opened the door and we looked inside; it was fully decorated and furnished, although there was no electricity there were candles lining the interior. I grabbed the lighter I kept in my pocket for certain… things that I came across on patrol. I walked around the room lighting all the candles.

"Okay, so now… I have to tell you something." I told Eddy with a smile playing on my lips despite my grim tone.

"What, Anne?" He asked warily, though his eyes showed intense curiosity.

"So the Swan girl who's going to start school tomorrow? You've heard about her, I'm sure, but I have to tell you something about her, okay?" I asked him, I wanted to clue him in, to an extent.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked.

"There are some things about her that are going to annoy you. And she's going to be in our biology hour." I said, blocking out the rest of my thoughts.

"So…" He said, obviously not following.

"Well, she's going to drive you insane, and you're going to want to kill yourself for like a week. Don't worry though, she's an amazing person." I said smiling. "Oh and if you need to leave during class, I'll cover for you, don't worry." I said with, really, no emotion.

"What does that even mean?" He asked.

"It means, you'll understand it all tomorrow, but seeing as I know some things already, I could clue you in so you don't have to go in completely blind to this situation. And just so we're clear, I don't have feelings for you, and I never will, in that way, I'm just a friend… but I'll always be there for you, okay?" I said, making sure he didn't have the wrong idea about how I felt about him, he was more of a brother, or a cousin or something, and I would never have those feelings for him, it just felt wrong to feel that way. Maybe it was because we were natural opposites or something, but I didn't feel that way about Edward.

Edward nods at my thoughts. "I feel the same way, like the thought of us being together would tear apart the whole world, the future… But the thought of you being my sister, it feels right, like you were meant to be that way." He said. I nodded, that was how I felt too.

"We should make this our meeting place or something." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, something." Ed said with the same look on his face as I imagined I did.

"I should get going… some of us actually have to _sleep._" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, now get out of here, rascal!" Ed yelled, making me stick my tongue out while I ran to the forest to phase and get home.

***** LATER THAT NIGHT*****

"_I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this._

_I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter," _I read_._ "Is wittle Jamesey humgry?" I asked the book, though it didn't answer. I continued to read then. _"And he looked pleasantly back at me._

_Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something." _ I laughed at that. "It would be, except your mom wasn't being held hostage and James was only going after you, so, you hurt Edward and got yourself, not only bitten but your leg broken as well, and then because of that you had Laurent and Victoria after you for two years. Then you got the Volturi… but that's not related to this… Anyways! You nearly got yourself killed for no reason!" I ranted, loudly, at the book before going back to my Bella-impression voice and continued reading.

"_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks. I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me." _ I finished. _And just as he comes forward to kill, when he's about to get the final blow and… BAM! Edward to the rescue!_ I thought with a laugh. The clock said midnight so I put the book back on my bedside table, turning the lamp off as I went, and layed down to sleep, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be too bad.

_Sh*t! _ I thought, bolting upright in my bead, just as I was drifting off. "I forgot to tell him to hunt…" I muttered to myself in horror, but just layed back down at went into a troubled sleep with dreams of Edward killing everybody in biology in every different way possible…

"BLEEP-BLEEP BLEEP-BLEEP BLEEP-BLEEP BLEEP-BLEEP" My alarm clock yelled at me only a few restless hours later. I reached over and hit snooze, although I did sit up. I turned my lamp on and pushed the button that _actually_ turned it off until tomorrow. I stood up, got in the shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, got my backpack, and basically went through the typical morning routine.

I asked my gran for a ride and she obliged. We went out and she drove me. I got there, albeit, a few minutes early. I walked to my first class in building three, with Mr. Mason. I walked in and stood by Jennifer, (Hey just because I was friends with the Cullen's and the pack guys didn't mean I hadn't made friends at school, they just weren't a big part of my life, or Twilight… Sorry we haven't met, I'm… Never mind! Just keep reading!) And started asking about the essay we had to start over break.

"I know, like, what kind of teacher assigns a thousand word essay over the break?" She asked, outraged.

"I know! I mean, I just barely got a laptop to write it on for Christmas! Before that I had to use a thumb drive and write at the library!" I said, copying her emotion.

"Yeah, and it's due next week. I think that's pretty unfair too." She continued.

"Hey is that the new girl?" A girl, Sophie, asked a little ways away.

"I think so…" Jen said. The bell rang a few moments later and we all went to our seats, mine was next Sophie's boyfriend, Damien, and an empty seat. We were in the back and I loved it because I was an advanced and dedicated student; I could have been taking senior classes if I wanted, but I had already skipped one grade and I didn't want to be _two_ years younger than everyone.

"You can go take a seat in the back over there…" I heard Mr. Mason say from the front of the room, though I doubt anyone else did; wolf hearing.

Bella came and sat down at the desk next to mine and Damien's, and immediately looked down at the list of books we were reading this year. Mr. Mason started talking, and from reading Twilight too much I knew she was thinking about how to get her mom to send her, her old essays to copy.

After starring at the clock wanting school to be done for forty minutes, the bell finally rang and Eric Yorkie walked up to Bella to start questioning her.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Eric asked in a hopeful sort of way. I started putting my notebook and binder in my bag as Bella clumsily dropped her things as she attempted to put them in her bag, although Eric didn't seem to notice.

"Bella," She said. I died laughing, internally, as everyone, including myself, who heard her turned to stared.

"What's your next class?" Eric asked, making Bella fish in her backpack, which she had somehow packed, to get out her schedule.

"Um, I have Government, with Jefferson in building six." She said, trying not to catch anyone's travelling eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Eric asked hopefully.

Bella gave a weak smile. "Thanks." Bella got up then and walked over to the coat racks with Eric, and went outside. After a few more moments I too stood up and walked out, getting my coat along the way.

I could see the two of them talking ahead of me a ways, but the rain blocked out what they were saying. _So with the jacket_, I thought, _I wouldn't wear it if I didn't go to school around a bunch of strange unknowing humans._ I thought to Ed, who was passing not too far away, just going to building two. I saw him smile at that and nod slightly in agreement. I continued to walk until I got to the classroom. I was so excited I had all my classes with Bella.

"Well good luck." I heard Eric say from behind his raincoat. "Maybe we'll have some classes together." He said, he was just _swooning_ over _precious wittle Bewy Swan!_

Bella went inside and Eric turned to me. "How many of her classes are you in!" He asked exaggerated.

"I don't know, only two so far, it's not like I've compared schedules with her yet, or anything." I said with a smirk; me and Eric were fairly good friends. "Is wittle Eric jeawous?" I asked jokingly.

"Ya right. See you at lunch Anne." He said shaking his head and walking away with a grin.

I walked in the classroom and sat down in my seat, just as the bell rang. I got out my things quickly as he teacher, Mr. Varner, came into the room and hung his coat up. He was just about to start his lecturing when he noticed Bella standing awkwardly at the front of the room.

"Ah, Miss Swan," He said and turned to the class. "We have a new student today!" He announced. He then turned to Bella, why don't you introduce yourself." He advised, or rather, forced her. Bella visible panicked at that.

"I'm, um… Bella Swan." She stammered out nervously.

"Thank you Miss Swan, go ahead and take a seat next to Anne, in the middle row just there." Mr. Varner said, indicating to where Luke would be sitting, were he here; he could always move though, not like he was here much anyways, he ditched a lot.

Bella clumsily tripped on her boot as she made her way over to where Mr. Varner had said, next to me. She got there eventually and looked down with a dark blush coloring her cheeks.

I looked over at her waiting for her to realize who I was. Although after a few moments of her looking up at me, I looked away awkwardly. Maybe she wouldn't recognize me; I had changed a lot since I lived in Arizona.

"Anne?" She asked looking up at me.

I looked back over at her. "Hey Bella," I said with a laugh.

"I thought it might be you when he said Anne…. But you look really different… Grew five inches, longer hair, eyes are" She said.

"Major growth spurt." I said with a nod.

"That's cool, so how's Forks High for you?" She asked with a put out expression.

"Well it's okay, at least once you get used to it. The first week or so sucked though. Not liking it so far?" I asked back.

"Not really, I mean, Mr. Varner, made me introduce myself in front of everyone, and Trigonometry is already my least favorite class." She said with a grimace.

"At least you didn't have to take it twice." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Is this your second time taking this class?" She gasped.

"Well I took it last year and passed top of the class, but I missed like twenty days, so I didn't get the credits and had to take it again this year." I said with a grimace. I loved trig, but I was so excited to go into algebra two; math was my all time favorite subject.

"That sucks." She said.

"I know-"

"Anne?" Mr. Varner called on me, cutting me off mid word. I quickly looked up at the question on the board and calculated the answer.

"243 thousandths?" I calculated and asked for unneeded clarification.

"And does anybody know how she got this answer." He said and continued to prattle on uselessly.

"Well unlike some people, if I ever want to pass this class then I'm going to have to pay attention." Bella muttered and started taking notes.

I looked toward where the teacher was and pulled out my phone. As long as I didn't disrupt or distract the other students he really didn't care what I did; he knew I was smarter than this class and could pass the final assessment in my sleep. I went to Edward in my contacts.

_So what class are you in right now?_ I texted. After about thirty seconds I got a reply.

_I'm in English, where are you?_ He asked back.

_Trig. It's so stupid I should be in algebra 2!_ I sent back.

_Yeah, I know the feeling._ He sent a few seconds later.

_I think you know that feeling at least fifty times over, don't you? Or is it more? What do you do, class is sooo boring!_ I sent trying to over reactive as much as possible.

_I have no idea how my siblings do it, but I read peoples mind and listen to gossip and to how people struggle in the simple subjects, it's quite funny,_ He texted.

_You're such a dork, hey at lunch, sit in the far back corner, farthest from where me and my friends usually sit, kay? Anyways, I have to go; class is almost over._ I sent before I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Ding Ding Ding!" The bell 'called' out. I got up to leave; having got nothing out I had nothing to put away. I walked out of the classroom in record time and went to my next hour, Spanish.

I walked in and said hi to some of my friends before sitting down at my seat by one of my guy friends Angel. He sat at some table with the jocks at lunch since he was on the football team; otherwise he would probably sit at the 'twilight table' he was pretty cool.

"Hey Angel." I greeted him.

"Hola Anne." He said back.

"No hablo Español… yet." I said. _(A/N; pretty much means I don't speak Spanish…yet.)_

He chuckled. "Yeah, me neither."

Class passed in a blur. I actually had to pay attention and it interested me so I paid attention though it was over quickly. Bella had been assigned a seat next to Angela and she then walked with her to lunch.

I walked ahead of the two, catching up with Lauren, whom I was actually fairly good friends with. We talked lightly and got into the lunch line. We got our lunches and went to sit at 'our' table. A few minutes later, Bella and Angela joined the group and sat down. Bella smiled at me slightly, but other than that pretended not to know me; probably too shy to acknowledge our already existing friendship in front of all these new people.

"So this is where me and all my friends sit, this is Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Anne, Liam, Andromeda, Kennedy, Cory, Isaac, and Lea." Angela said, pointing to us all in turn. The kids at the table that Bella never acknowledges were some of the kids that were spontaneous and fun, the silent, or sometimes very loud, troublesome hooligans that I, and Lauren thought were really cool. They were _our_ crowd, and while I got along with Jess and Angela great, I still thought Lea, Andy (Andromeda) and Kennedy were more fun to hang out with.

After a few futile attempts of Bella trying make conversation, Bella looked around the room to familiarize herself when her head, suddenly, jerked around doing a double take at the Cullen's, I could almost see her curiosity emanating from her. I knew she had seen _the Cullen's_ who I was facing; I sat opposite of Bella.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Angela after a few minutes of analysis, and in that time Alice had left. At that statement, Eddy looked up at Angela for a moment, and then he glanced at Bella, catching her eye for a fraction of a second, before looking away quickly. Bella looked back down at the table with a blush, Angela did similarly.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Angela replied just loud enough for Bella to hear, although _I _knew that all the Cullen's would be able to hear anyways, just like me.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan." I heard Edward murmur quickly, and quietly, at Emmet.

"They are… very nice-looking." Bella said awkwardly.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Jess said with a scandalous look on her face.

At Em's unspoken remark Eddy answered whatever he had asked. "Quite unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." I heard before Bella had a chance to reply. I figured that he had asked if Jess had done any fun with their 'scandal story' and made it sound worse or interesting or something like that.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…" Bella said slightly confused look on her face.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children." Jess said to Bella trying to help her understand who's who in the Cullen group.

"They look a little old for foster children." She replied, making me want to call her a smart alec; with that response she sounded like it.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." Jess said, not picking up on how rude Bella's tone was, or at least how it sounded to me.

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Bella said sincerely.

"I guess so, I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," Jess said, her jealousy of them all seeping through in her words.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bells asked probably thinking she would've heard of them before on summer visits.

"No," Jess said in a voice that implied it should be obvious. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." She said dismissively.

After a few moments of silence at the table and Bella glancing at the Cullen's, or more specifically, Edward, from over her shoulder she broke the silence. "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" She asked peeking over at him from the corner of her eye. She looked down again at his annoyed expression.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She said bitterly; she'd been flat out turned down by him, I have to admit, I was there, and it was _so_ frikkin hilarious.

I noticed Edward was smiling at that, whether he had heard my thoughts or Jessica's. He was laughing silently at it. "Yours," He murmured quickly and quietly; I doubt I would have even noticed if I hadn't already been looking at him. Bella was also holding back a smile; by biting her lower lip.

A few moments later, everyone joined the conversation that the rest of the table was having while Bella got caught up on the CD (Cullen Drama xD) A few minutes later the rest of the Cullen's got up and left. I stayed at the table for another, minute and a half, and then excused myself.

"See you guys later, I'm heading off, bye!" I said to the group. They called bye back, or at least a few of them did, and then I left, running off to biology.

I walked in a few minutes before the bell rang. Edward was already in there, but nobody else was. "Told you so." I said to him as I passed by his desk and sat down at mine behind him.

"What d'you mean?" He asked.

"She's already annoying you and you haven't even talked to her yet!" I said quietly in exclamation.

"Well, yeah, but so what?" He asked.

"Just saying, I told you so. Oh and she's going to be your lab partner." I said smiling. "No more desk to yourself." I said with a grin. "Oh and remember what I said about if you have to leave, I'll cover, I'm good at that sh*t." I replied before leaning back in my chair, waiting for class to start.

The room had started to fill in, and the teacher, Mr. Banner appeared out of the little combined science teacher's office room, thing… Anyways! Bella walked in with Angela, a little later, and she walked up to the teacher and introduced herself and such. She got her slip signed and was told where to sit. Then she made the mistake of walking in front of a fan that blew her scent right to Edward... and me, but I wasn't bothered by it, duh!

Ed went ridged in his seat and he stopped breathing, hoping the sensation would pass, no doubt. I watched as Bella made her way to the empty desk next to Edward and sat down. The stare he gave her was killable. The bell rang then and Mr. Banner started his lecture.

Edward had scooted away from Bella and now sat as far away from her as possible. I knew that there were a million different scenarios of him killing everyone here just to get to Bella going through his head, and for the first twenty minutes or so of class I just watched him as he stared at her with an intense hate. After that though, I decided he was suffering inside and needed to get out sooner than the end of class.

_I can still help you get out Ed._ I thought over to him.

He nodded his head the tiniest slightest bit that I knew Bella didn't notice. "Do it." He said, barely loud enough for me to hear, as loud as he could speak without losing control and killing the whole class.

Mr. Banner was walking down the aisle handing out a reference sheet for everyone to look at. When he passed by my row, I stopped him. Since my partner wasn't there it was easier too to tell him Ed needed out.

"Mr. Banner?" I asked as he handed me a sheet.

"What is it Anne?" He asked patiently.

"Well, Edward isn't feeling good, I know before class he was saying he felt nauseated, and I think he's just feeling to bad to say anything, maybe about to puke any minute... I just wanted to let you know, because I know you don't want vomit all over everything. I think you should send him to the nurse." I said with flawless acting and persuasion.

"Okay, I think you may be right... Edward, go ahead and go to the nurse's and take all your stuff in case you don't come back." He said after a few moment's consideration and a glance over at the, now acting to be sick, Cullen.

Edward nodded and quickly put his stuff in his bag and rushed out. I didn't know if he was actually going to the nurse or not, but I knew it didn't matter; he was gone for a while anyways.

The rest of class passed boringly. Then I walked with Bella to P.E.

"So how come you helped Edward get out of class?" Bella asked after a few casual words were said.

"Because he looked sick, and he really did say he felt sick before class." I said.

"He didn't even eat anything for lunch!" Bella retorted.

"So? Anyways, we're, sort of... friends? I don't know. He helps me with biology a lot since I suck at it and my partner is crap and never helps me. At all." I said.

"You and Edward are friends?" She asked. "I didn't know he could be more than a glarer, you know, all he's done is glare. All day!" She exclaimed while still keeping her voice down.

"Yeah, well, I guess he is pretty bad at first. He doesn't like a good chunk of people. Although I'm sure once he 'grows up' and stops being a sissy he'll talk to you and you'll get along great." I told her, air quoting the words grows and up.

"Yeah, well he's kind of being a butt right now." She said.

"Yeah, he's not really one for first impressions." I said with a chuckle.

"Guess not." She said with a laugh of her own.

"Just don't tell anyone I'm friends with him, everyone would flip and get jealous, that's why I always sit at their table, I'm not a Cullen, therefore I don't get to sit with them." I said.

"Okay, that makes sense, I won't tell." She promised.

"Great, thanks." I said as we arrived at the gym door. I opened it and we walked in. Bella was quickly stolen from me by the dreaded _Mike Newton._

"Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that before." Mike said, a rude remark if you ask me, even if he was joking.

"Mike, don't be so rude, what the crap, even if you are joking, that's just rude." I butt in before they got absorbed in a conversation.

"Sorry, sheesh, can't even joke around her can I?" He asked looking to Bella. I rolled my eyes, Bella blushed

I pulled Mike aside while Bella talked to coach Clapp.

"Look, I can tell you like Bella, so if you want to talk to her, even if your joking, don't ask stupid things like if she's been stabbing people, okay, I'm just helping you out." I said and went to go get changed.

P.E. passed uneventfully and about ten till the bell rang, the coach let us go change back to our regular clothes.

"We should hangout sometime." Bella said as I pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said. "Hey, want to give me a lift? My sister probably already left, she didn't have a seventh hour to go to today." I asked, not sure if she knew I lived just across the street; I was the house just opposite of hers.

"Umm, not sure, where do you live?" She asked.

"Dude, I live across the street from you." I said with a dead serious look on my face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Okay, yeah!" She said with lots of enthusiasm. "We should totally catch up later, too!" She said.

She gave me a ride; I hid low so nobody saw me in the parking lot, but once we got to the normal road, I sat up normally. She parked and I ran off to my house and did my homework. A little while later I ate dinner and, waiting a little bit so as not to disturb the quiet Swan dinner, called over to Bella's.

"Hello?" Bella answered the phone.

"Hey Bella, want to hang out tonight?"I asked.

"Let's do it." She said on the other side on the line.

"Cool, I'll be over in five." I said and went to get ready.

****xXxXxXx****

Crazy first day with Bella, crazy _fun_ with the Cullen's, no patrol for the pack till midnight, and overall, a crazy day. The Twilight Saga was rolling into a real story of life, and it was a little different than planned, but the world was still spinning, so no harm done. I was living a dream come true and I wasn't giving it up for anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Ahh! This has got to be my latest late chapter yet! Sorry guys! I finished this chapter today and figured you guys needed to have it as soon as possible, didn't mean to put it up so late though! I'm working on the next chapter once I put this one up, although I'm also reediting my first few chapters to make them better! Again I'm sorry it's late! R&R!

Chapter 17

School. Yipidee doo!

School did not sound appealing the next day, after all Edward wouldn't be there and Bella was just going to be stalked by Mike the whole day anyways. But I decided that even if I didn't go to school, everyone I _could_ be hanging out with would be at school too anyways.

I rolled my eyes at that, not _everyone _I hung out with would be at school, I mean c'mon, Paul probably skips a _lot_. In the end I decided against it and got ready. Mt pending decision had me running late and I didn't have anyone to give me a ride, so I got my stuff together in my back pack, ready to phase and run to school.

As I came outside, I saw Bella just getting into her truck. In a spur of the moment action, I ran across the street and In a spur of the moment action, I ran across the street to Bella who had just started her engine.

"Hey, I need a ride, can you give me one?" I asked, figuring, if I didn't /have/ to run to school then I wouldn't.

"Sure, Anne, get in." She said and scooted over to unlock the passenger door.

I made my way around to the passenger door and hopped in. I sat silently as we made our way to school, although, somehow, it wasn't awkward.

We got to the parking lot and I jumped out quickly, wanting to be inside and get the day over with. I expected it to be boring.

I was right, it turned out. The day had been boring and treacherous. There was nothing abnormal or fun to entertain myself with, at all!

The day passed by fairly quickly, despite how I thought it would feel like forever.

In first hour, Mike forced himself on Bella, no surprises there. In second and third hour nothing much happened. Those weren't Bella's strong suit, so she actually had to pay attention, so it was quiet for me, and everyone she sat next to. Fourth hour was similar; I just didn't sit anywhere close to her. Lunch was pretty uneventful; Bella just finished catch up on everything that she hadn't gotten to hear the first day. Although for a lot of that time she was glancing at the Cullen table.

Biology was boring as hell; a lot of people were out with a bug that was going around, so there was literally /nobody/ worth talking to there. PE was fun, we played volleyball, but Bella hit Chelsea on the head with the ball and hurt her wrist, making both of them have to sit out.

And that was all the day contained. It was boring, but not exceptionally long. Afterwards, Bella gave me a ride back to my house, or she parked in her driveway and told me she'd see me later. I on the other hand, had plans to get my car from Jake's that day.

So I crossed the street and ran into my house and to my room. I put my back pack down on my bed and got on some ankle length sweats and, for convenience, just a sweat jacket. I didn't take any shoes, though, I'd have to put them in my mouth for the run if I did, and that was just uncomfortable… and gross.

I then jumped out of my window, which lead to the backyard, and walked into the trees a little ways before phasing. Once I was phased I started running at as fast a pace that I could keep up the whole run. This gave me an eight minute run.

I pushed myself to go faster and made it to the forest by Jake's in six minutes. I phased back out and put my clothes on, then ran across the thin paved road and, civilly, walked through the yard and to the garage.

"Hey Jake." I said as I came up to the side door and threw it open, opposed to going through the garage door opening.

When I saw what was inside I almost laughed out loud; none of them had noticed me come in, or not that I knew of, but Quil, Embry, and Jake were all sitting at foldable table fighting over who should get the last slice of the pizza, even though there were two boxes, minus the one piece, already eaten. I ran up to it and snatched, taking a bite as soon as I was far enough away that none of them could take it from me.

They all stared up at me in shock. I swallowed the bite and looked down at them. "What? Never seen a girl eat pizza before?" I asked. It was another minute or two before I finished the piece, and another few for any of them to say anything.

"That was my piece!" Quil all but yelled.

"Well you can have it, I'll barf it up for you." I said wittily. "Hey Jake, who are these dorks anyways?" I asked taking a seat in the fourth and last available chair.

"Um... Oh, this is Quil, and Embry." Jake said, after a moment of him composing himself.

"Nice to meet you all." I said looking at the two of them. "Oh, and no, Jake is _not_ my boyfriend." I said as they gave Jake a _look_.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Embry asked, a little too hopefully.

"Yes, you probably know him too." I said.

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is." Jake said.

"Of corse it is!" I said. "Yes, Jake, my boyfriend _is_... J.C. dun dun dun." I said with a roll of my eyes. Jake scoffed at that and the other two just stared at me completely confused.

"Right then, Embry, Quil, I'm Anne." I said. "I'm from a little rez. called La Push, but live in Forks with my adopted fam. So that's me, who are you?" I asked, giving them my quick story.

"I'm Quil, and I've lived on the rez my whole life. Not much to tell. I go to the _only_ high school on the rez. And I play on the football team that goes up against forks." Quil said.

"I'm Embry, and I also play football and have lived in La Push my whole life, but I don't have a life of nothing, I have interests and dreams."

"Yes yes, ambition to do something other than living cooped up in this place all your life. You want to see the world, see everything... I feel the _same_ way." I said, I didn't want to stay cooped up in La Push, at least, forks, okay, but not all of La Push!

"You do?" Jake asked, apparently he didn't know that, oops.

"Well yeah, once my schoolings done, I want to be somebody, do something." I said. "Although I would miss this place... a lot. I love the rez. And forks and all the people and just, everything here is keeping me from leaving, so assume I _won't_ be leaving my home anytime soon." I said. These guys were my brothers! Except for probably Jake and Jared, but I don't think they count as my pack, they're my boys.

"Great, well _they_ should be going now. Don't you guys have... football practice or something?" Jake asked eager to get them out.

"Uh, yeah, we do well just go..." they said and walked out of the garage, gossiping like girls about me. They need lives. Oh well, they'd sure as hell get one, in just about a year.

"Hey, sorry about them." Jake said once the guys were a good distance away.

"Why, they seem nice." I said.

"Well, I don't know, I don't want you to get all judgey..." he started.

"Oh please, when have I ever been _judgmental?_" I asked him incredulously.

"All the time." Jake said. "But that's beside the point. Your new to you car..." Jake started saying and pulled the black cover off of the car. "Is definitely new to you." Jake said.

"That's nice." I said as I made my way over to it. "Do I owe you anything for it still?" I said, figuring if he would give Bella the bikes free he would _also_ give me that schpeewl.

"Not a penny. Although I could go for a soda..." Jake said. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Okay, how about we walk down to the gas station and I'll get one for both of us right now?" I asked.

"okay." he said. We started walking out to the shop, which was roughly, a mile away from Jakes, but just around the corner from Sams. Which pretty much meant I was a usual there since I would always get something to drink after my runs. We got to the shop after a few minutes, and we went inside. We walked over to the soda fountain and each got a 44oz cup. I got Dr. Pepper, and Jake got Mountain Dew. We walked to the front counter and I paid for the drinks, and we were off again, walking with the nice overcast sky.

"You know, you guys have really nice weather here compared to Phoenix." I said, making conversation.

"Really? The weather here is constantly cold and wet." Jake said with a glance at the sky.

"Well sure, but the winter is cold; Phoenix winters don't even really get below 20 degrees usually." I said, I liked cold weather because it made me feel invincible, like I could burn out of an ice cube if I were stuck in one, or if I layed on an ice cube I could. Either way I liked how it made me feel.

"Wow, in winter we're lucky to get above forty degrees. But what about the summers, weren't they really nice and warm?" Jake asked.

"Well sure, if you consider 115 degrees nice… the hottest time in recent...ish history, it got to be 122, and it was so hot that it had started melting the runways at the airport and they had to shut it down. The hot desert sun blaring down on you, you could literally _see_ waves of heat rolling off cars, in a way. Yes the heat is great, but it's nice to be in the cold after sixteen years of swimming and eating popsicles, it's nice to have it cool enough to sip on cocoa and cuddle up with your blanket and read something interesting. It's nice." I said (A/N; I'm a Zonnie myself, so I know that the stiff I'm describing is true, the year was 1991 or something like that :)

"That's insane weather. And people live like that, for years?" Jake asked. The heat was a new concept to him, but he'd understand eventually.

"Yeah, but my mother, she loved it." I said.

"What about your dad?" He asked. "Did he like it better hot or cold?"

"I didn't grow up with a dad." I admitted.

"Really?"He asked. I nodded. "That's okay; I didn't grow up with a mom."

"In all reality, I don't even know who my biological father is at all, but I do know who my mom is... or was." I said slightly mournfully.

"Maybe I can help you?" Jake asked, completely ignoring my latter statement.

"Okay, but I don't know his last name, just his first, and it's John. How much more generic can you get?" I said seeing no way of how to figure out my missing heritage. By now we were already back to the house. We walked back into the garage and sat down in my new-to-me car.

"Um, well was he Quileute?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you know what year he was born in?"

"I know he was 22 when I was born; that puts him to be born in 1990 and currently 38 years old, roughly. He was born in a September, I believe." I said.

"So your dad was born in September of 1990. Do you know what day?" He asked. I looked at him. He had a faraway look, like he was trying to translate one of his favorite songs into French.

"I think it was somewhere in the teens." I said. I couldn't get any more specific, that was all I knew.

"I think I know who your dad is. He's my Uncle Jay."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey readers! I was going to put this up yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to get on the computer. I'll probably put up another chapter this week before my regular Sunday update because I didn't update for a while, but since the last chapter was a little bit of a cliffhanger I decided to put this one up. Thanks for all the subscribes and everything, please R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 18

"Okay well I have to leave, and before I can I'm gonna need some keys to this thing." I said looking at Jake with a smile.

"Um, before you leave, you have to clean my house." Jake said jokingly.

"Um, how about after I leave, you can clean your house _on your own._" I said, my smile growing.

"Fine, fine." Jake said.

"Good. Now I have to go," I said. Jake handed me the keys and got out of the car. "Thanks for helping me, cousin! I'll text you later." I said with a slight laugh. Beth was _never_ going to believe this!

I pulled out of the garage and went to my house. I did not understand how I could be Jake's cousin. I mean I was attracted to him! I liked him. A lot, yes, yes I'm dating Jared, but he was going to imprint on Kim soonish. Besides, if I was related to Jake then why had my family never told me? We had been friends most of our childhood, if we were then _one_ of our parents would've said something!

Before I realized it, I had auto piloted myself home. I parked my car in the driveway and got out. I was _not_ related to Jacob! There's no way! I ran inside and found my grandma cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey gran, I have a question." I said, sitting down at the counter.

"What is it hon?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Can you tell me who my dad is?" I asked after a moment, giving her my puppy dog look, yeah, I had a good pup look.

"You want to know now?" She asked as if she had been waiting for a long time.

"Yes, I know who my mom was, or is, but no idea who my dad was and is." I said looking my gran in the eyes.

"Okay. Just let me put this in the oven really fast." She replied. Good, she would tell me. I would know for sure, very soon. She spent a few minutes cleaning up the things she had gotten out really fast, the sat down at the table across from me.

"Okay. So first things first, his name is John Felix Young." My gran started. I sighed in relief, but recognizing the middle name, panicked slightly. Felix? Like Felix Volturi? No, Felix was too old! Hmm, must be a coincidence.

"Your father was born on August 27 of 1998. He lived with me and his father in La Push. We used to live over there, but found it cost less to live in a house the same size in forks, so we moved over here after he graduated. Although, when he was about 19 he started acting a little bit strange. He had moved to Seattle for a few months and just wasn't around much, but he moved back in with us after about a year. He started dating Chloe Uley, I think it was, of course he thought it was secret, but... nothing passes by me." Gran paused for a moment, smiling at the memory. "Anyways, after a few months, he got her pregnant, and I think he was ashamed of that, not sure why though. After your mom gave birth to the baby, the two of them were driving to their house from the hospital, but got in a car crash. We heard about it, they said you survived along with your father but your mother perished. It was a traumatizing day but I was so happy to finally have a grandkid."My gran finished, ruffling my hair, which was getting longer, almost past my chin.

"Thanks for telling me that gran. I'm really glad that I know. Just on question, when you said that he's a Young, does that make me related to Emily Young?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emily is my great-niece." She said. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go up stairs. Does my mom have a birth certificate for me?" I asked.

"I think so, yes." She replied.

"Okay, I was just wondering." I said and walked out of the room and up the stairs. I flopped down on my bed and started thinking about it all.

_So my dad, John Felix Young, was gone for a few months to a year in Seattle, and when he came back he acted different. Hmm, sounds like a vampire, and the thing is it could probably even be that way, I mean look, when I was born my mom died 'in a car crash' but if my dad was a vampire then it would make sense. But then who did I get the wolf gene from? A vampire? Not likely. But I could've got it from my mom's side, Leah may be the first wolf, in the books, but my mom's generation didn't phase at all, so if she could've phased maybe she would've. _ I thought through it all. _But if I am half vampire half shifter, then why haven't I aged quickly? Wait, Ness is a vampire human hybrid... so _if_ I am it could be possible because there has almost defiantly never been a hybrid like me. Okay, so it's possible. Crap, Jake still thinks we're related!_ With that thought I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

'Jake, hey I have to tell ya something.' I typed. I tapped my leg and waited for his reply.

'What is it, Anne?' He typed back within a few minutes.

'I asked my gran about my dad, but it's not your Uncle, his name is John Felix Young.' I typed, almost putting Volturi instead of Young.

'Oh, really? So you're not my cousin?' He typed back.

'Nope, not related, weird, right?' I sent.

'Yeah, kina is...' He sent.

'Hey gtg, see ya later. 'I sent and put my phone in my pocket. I heard my mom and grandma talking downstairs and listened in.

"I don't understand why he didn't just raise her himself, I mean I love her to death, but, she's his daughter! Why wouldn't he. Especially because of what he is and what she might become because of it... it worries me sometimes." My mom said quietly to my gran.

"I know, I'm wondering when she's going to realize she's different than the rest of the wolves, or when she's going to start acting more like her father." Gran said. I stopped listening then. I had heard enough to know what was going on, but it made me slightly dizzy.

I was tan, but not as tan as the other Quileute's, I had a creamy white color to my skin that made it pretty, yet weird looking, my mind was blocked from the others of the pack, and Alice couldn't see my future. Edward could hear my thoughts, but I'm starting to question that now too. My life was flip flopped now from those few short sentences, I was half vampire and half werewolf shifter. Or maybe more like seventy five percent shifter and fifty percent vampire. I wasn't even one hundred percent; I was one hundred and twenty five!

I had started to shake. This was insane. I jumped out my window and ran as fast as I could down to the beach to clear my head. I was shocked when I arrived in less than ten seconds without even shifting. "What is happening to me?" I whispered to myself and sat down in the sand. "What is wrong with my life? Why is this happening?" I mumbled as my eyes started to droop. I wasn't even tired! My senses were cut off, I couldn't smell or hear or see or feel. I sat there confused and scared.

"You are different Aubreann." A voice called to me. Aubreann? That wasn't my name, I was just Anne. "A good different, but powerful. Your dangerous to us and shall be executed, you will not be able to run. You're alone already. Once your friends find out the truth about you, they won't trust you. They'll want you to disappear, to die and never come back. They'll be afraid of you, and then you'll be ours to torture. Yes Aubreann, then you'll be ours and will not be able to do anything about it. Sleep well, Annie." The voice disappeared just as fast as it had come with the sound of a thousand snakes slithering. My senses came back and I could see that I was no longer on the shore of the beach, but at the edge of the woods a few hundred yards away and I was starving. I looked around for the source of the voice but nothing came up.

"What the hell?" I muttered before I felt my throat burn. I wasn't hungry at all, I was thirsty. I ran to the forest and to Jared's shack. I ran in and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I chugged it down but it held no relief, or really any appeal either. It was wrong, I didn't want water. I stared at the wall in horror. The burning in my throat increased as I realized what I wanted, what I needed, I was thirsting for_ blood._

I ran out as fast as I could and ran to the forest where the Cullen's hunted. _My hair had been red. _I thought in horror. _I was full of my own blood, or my mothers, I had been eating away at her, her whole pregnancy no doubt. My hair is going to turn a golden color if I drink animal blood just like a vampires eyes. _

_Food had always tasted good, but there was something missing that I always wanted out of it more. Water had always been fine, but it wasn't satisfying. I needed something more and I wasn't getting it. I never knew what I wanted. I never understood why it didn't taste as good as everyone said it was. I didn't get it. And now here I am, going to drink animals like the Cullen's always did._

_People were always drawn to me and adored me, even protected me at first meeting. I had always been sought after, people wanted to be my friend, but I was very independent and liked less people around. I was different and popular. I had my close group of friends and that was it, and because of that people just looked up to me, I was a model. Even the older kids couldn't help but feel that way towards me. I was a star. I was the center of attention even when I didn't realize it._

_I was half vampire my whole life, and yet I was more shifter which made me better for people to be around me. If I ate a human I think I would pretty much explode, I wasn't programmed to kill humans as a wolf, and being part vampire, I may or may not be able to kill them easily either. _

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard animals nearby. I listened and about five miles away I heard, and smelled, a mountain lion searching for prey. I ran with speed that could've easily been even faster than a vampire and grabbed the animal. I picked it up and bit into its neck. I drank all the blood from it and for the first time in my life, that feeling of something being missing, disappeared.

I let out a sigh and looked at the animal. It probably weighed at least five hundred pounds, and I had picked it up as if it weighed only an ounce. I looked at it and got up. I walked to the Cullen's. I had to tell Carlisle, he could help me.

I poked my skin, it didn't feel any different, but I suspected it was hard as granite. I looked at my skin; the color hadn't changed at all. I put my hand in the creek when I got to it to see what temperature I was, and was relieved to notice that it was still overly warm. For some reason though, my hand wasn't cold when I touched the normally freezing water, it was completely warm and normal, I didn't feel cold at all.

I was in the Cullen's yard now and realized I had left my house just before dinner and it was now almost dark. _Crap, well my family will understand, except probably Quay..._ I thought before running the rest of the way- at normal human speed- up the steps and into the house. Alice appeared in front of me, but I had seen all her movements of coming down the stairs and walking over to me as well.

"Your hair is lighter, did you dye it?" Alice asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared up at it. I shook my head, I did not dye my hair at all, I refused to let common trends get to me like that. Although I knew that it was probably the same color as her eyes now.

"Then why is it a different color?" She asked. I shook my head again.

"Long story, I'll tell you in a minute, I have to talk to Carlisle." I told her. I heard Carlisle ruffle some papers in his study. "I'll be back." I said and ran upstairs and to the door of his study. "Carlisle, can I talk with you? It's important." I asked at the door. I heard him get up and walk to the door, and although he did it at vampire speed, I felt like it took a lot of time. He opened the door and looked at me curiously.

"Of course, what is it?" He asked and opened the door wide enough for me to come in before closing the door and sitting down at his side of the desk. I took a seat opposite him and let out a worried sigh.

"I found out who I am today." I started. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad, it's just, I also found out _what I am._" I said and instead of continuing I waited for him to ask what I meant.

"What do you mean? I thought you already knew? You said you were a shape shifter." He said giving me a confused look.

"Well yes, I am. But I'm only half shifter. I heard my mom and grandma talking downstairs earlier about my father, and even though they never said it, by what they were saying I could tell he was a vampire. The way they described him... I'm pretty sure my grandma knew and told my mom. Then I left the house shaking and I had this vision thing, almost like Alec was talking to me. All my senses were cut off one by one and I sat there, seemingly motionless, and he talked to me, telling me I was powerful and dangerous and would be destroyed." I said before Carlisle cut me off.

"How do you know about Alec and his power?" He asked me.

"Umm... that's beside the point, I learned about him and the other volturi before I moved to forks, I'll explain that later." I said. "I need to finish this so you can help me first." I said and continued. "I felt a burning in my throat then, and figuring I was thirsty went and got a glass of cold water, but as I was chugging it I was disgusted, it held no appeal to me. I could smell all the humans around me, but it's against my wolfy instincts to kill humans, we're built to protect them after all. So I ran to the forest over here and took down a mountain lion. I drank it dry and felt relief to the burning in my throat. Then I ran over here to tell you and Alice said my hair was a different color and it's now the same color as your guys' eyes after hunting." I finished.

"Have you ever had the need to drink animal blood before?" He asked.

"No, but I did always feel as if there was something missing when I ate. It was good and all, but I needed something that the food groups just didn't cover." I said.

Carlisle reached for my hand, to check my temperature and how hard my skin was, no doubt. "May I?" He asked. I nodded and put my hand on the table in front of him. He touched my skin and felt my bones slightly, looking for vampire characteristics.

"Your skin is harder than an average vampires, and your temperature it about 112 degrees." Carlisle muttered.

"112?" I asked in shock. The typical shifter was about 106-109, so 112 was just too hot!

"Yes, if not warmer." Carlisle said looking up at me.

"That's crazy. Although I ran almost twenty miles in less than five seconds earlier, so I don't know what '_crazy'_ is anymore." I said looking around the office.

"You ran twenty miles in_ five seconds?"_ Carlisle asked in shock. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Is that not normal?" I asked. "I also picked up a full grown mountain lion like it was a feather in the air." I said. Carlisle looked at me with bulging eyes.

"Even if you are _half_ vampire, I don't think you'd be able to carry things that heavy, is this normal for you?" He asked.

"When I was little I was always the strongest in myage group, but I was never able to do things like this, no. This is all new. I literally _just_ found out about all this. Even when I was the fastest, I wasn't faster by much. This whole 'miles and miles in seconds' thing is crazy." I said.

Carlisle nodded. "Well I'm going to do some research on this; you just don't get into any trouble." He said.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." I said and jumped out of my chair and went downstairs.

Alice walked over to me. "Did you also notice that your hair grew like four inches?" Alice asked. I looked at the mirror that was near me and was shocked that instead of being at my chin, my hair was actually down to my collar bone now.

"That's crazy." I muttered. "Okay, right now you want the story?" I asked. Alice nodded her head. "Okay, long story short I'm half vampire and half shifter." I said. Alice's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Instead of my eyes changing color though, my hair did. My mom said that when I was a baby I had red hair, because of when..." I trailed off. I wanted to give them heads up on how Ness would try to eat through Bella and drink her blood, but it was too early. "Never mind. Anyways, my hair quickly after started turning black, and it has been that way ever since, but now that I drank animal blood, my hair turned the color of your eyes, and it grew because I finally got the nutrience that I haven't been getting almost my whole life." I said.

Alice calmed down slightly; it was starting to make more sense for everyone. "Wow, so you're going to go hunting now?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, probably." I said with a shrug. "Anyways, I'm getting pretty tired, I'm gonna go home now and get some sleep." I said with a slight yawn.

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Alice said. I smiled.

"I'll see you then. Tell Eddy I said hi when he decides to come back." I said before running out the door and to my house at a speed that would seem blurry even to a vampire. I arrived at my house moments later and was able to jump into my window opposed to having to climb the wall. I layed down in my bed when a thought struck me;

_Why am I _more_ powerful than a vampire if I'm only genetically _half_ vampire?_ It was whisked away suddenly, though, when a wave of exhaustion and a feeling of piece rolled over me like a blanket. I was asleep in moments.


	19. Chapter 19

AN; Hey guys! So I'll probably be able to get more chapters up then just one a week, I can write it on my phone I found out, then edit on the computer! So I think I'll have Sunday updates, and possibly a Wednsday and Friday update too. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 19

The next morning I woke up insanely early. I glanced at the clock and it said it was 4:45 and it was still dark outside. I sighed and sat up. I was completely refreshed and ready to start my day... but it was too early to do anything yet! I looked around my room and was surprised when I could see everything despite it being nearly pitch black.

Then everything that had happened yesterday came rushing back to me full force. "Sh*t." I said in a small voice. I stood up from my bed and walked downstairs. I was about to make some food for myself, but I wasn't really hungry. I decided instead to go for a run. I went outside and phased, making sure my clothes were securely on the rope I had at my ankle I started to run over to the Cullen area. I ran as fast as I had yesterday, and was there in seconds. I went to the forest and started to listen for anything to eat when I noticed that Paul had phased.

_You out here, Anne?_ He asked, noticing my presence. I lost my focus on the animal I was listening for and sighed internally. _Dammit... _I thought lightly.

_Yeah I'm out here Paulie. Is it your shift right now?_ I asked. I used to know when everyone was out, but I stopped caring a while ago and forgot the schedules, I just showed up when I had to.

_Yeah, what are you doing up so early?_ He asked. I sat down in defeat. I wasn't going to be able to concentrate with Paul talking to me.

_I couldn't sleep._ I said. It was a half truth. I was _phased_ to quench my thirst, but I was awake because I couldn't sleep any longer.

_I hate that. That's why I take the early shift, I can't sleep through the morning most days anyways._ Paul said. He stretched his legs out and started a nice easy jog around for patrol. _What're you up to then? You're not one to 'just go for a run' are you?_ He asked.

_It's complicated; I'm planning on telling all you guys about all my stupid 'current' drama later today. I have a lot of it, always have and always will. _I said. I knew I had had a weird life that was somewhat out of the ordinary because of what I was, and it was just getting crazier now, and there was literally _no_ way that it was going to stop _any_ time soon.

_Are you a drama magnet?_ He asked. I nodded internally even though he wouldn't see it.

_A little bit._ I said when a thought occurred to me; I hunted yesterday in human form, Paul wouldn't be able to distract me then! _At least I don't go to school with you..._ I said my thoughts getting less cohort at the idea of hunting without distraction. _Hey Paulie, I have to go; I'll talk to you later._ I said and phased back, pulling on my clothes while I listened around me.

There was a group of elk only ten or twelve miles off. I ran to them and took down two in one swipe, breaking their necks. I took the first and drank it and then moved to the second and drank that one too. I knew that if I was going to have my hair a consistent color from now on I would have to continue to hunt. Not to mention I would have to cut it more, or wear it in a hat to keep it looking short or people would look at me weird.

I continued to hunt for about an hour, taking down a few more animals in various spots throughout the near-forks-kind-of-not-really area. I wandered a few hundred miles from forks when I finally felt full. As I began running back to my house to get ready for school I felt my hair down to my hips and gasped. My hair had grown at least a foot, it not more, in _one hour!_ I ran to the Cullen's instead of my own house.

Rosalie came outside at my scent when I was rushing over. I came to a halt in front of her and pulled my hair over my shoulder.

"_This_ needs to lose fourteen inches." I said pulling my hair over my shoulder and holding it. I no longer had my perfectly styled bangs and it was annoying me more than my over grown hair.

"You want me to _cut it?_" Rosalie asked. I was surprised.

"Yes! I was at school yesterday with short hair; I can't go today with really long hair!" I said spazzing out.

"Oh right..." Rose said, looking disappointed. "How did it grow so much? Alice told us what you told her, but she didn't tell us your hair would grow twenty inches every day." Rose said.

"Yeah, but my hair grows every time I hunt, and I was just hunting for an hour." I said with a chuckle. _Me hunting!_ The idea was still laughable.

"Really? And you didn't invite me?" She asked. I laughed at that. If what Carlisle said about me running faster than any vampire was true, Rose would _not_ have been able to keep up with me.

"Rose, I would've had you _struggling_ to keep up." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

"Want to bet?" I asked.

"Bring it on." She said. "Jasper! Emmett! Get out here you have to referee mine and Annie's bet!" Rose yelled over her shoulder.

Jazzy and Em were outside in a few seconds with excited looks. I looked back at Rose. "What happens if I _do_ win?" I asked; she still hadn't told me.

"If _you_ can outrun _me_, then I'll fix your car to make it go up to three-hundred miles per hour." Rose said. I stared at her and finally, I felt a grin spread onto my face.

"Okay, if you _somehow_ win, I'll give you..." I trailed off thinking of what _I_ could give _her_ if she won, being the rich person she was. "I'll be your minion for a week." I settled. That could work, right? For somebody who's rich, you have to be able to give them something money can't buy.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Deal." She said sticking out her hand.

"Deal." I said and we shook hands. "Emmett you'll make sure we start fair, Jasper you'll see who wins at the finish line. "So Rose how long is this race gonna be? You set the perimeters." I said.

"Okay." Rose said with a smirk. "Emmett, we start at the stream. Jasper we finish at the big dying oak four miles away, okay?" She said looking at them. They nodded in agreement and ran off to their positions. Rosalie and I gave it a few minutes and waited, and then the two of us made our way to the stream.

"Okay I want a fair race. That means free torture!" Emmett said with a booming laugh.

"Okay polar bear." I muttered. Emmett glared at me for that and I ignored him. I could hear Jasper at his spot and I realized that when I changed I had not only gotten faster, but I had also gained better hearing, smelling, and sight. I could hear the highway and the people in the cars talking as they drove. I could smell the fast food restaurant ten miles away and the chatter going on inside. I listened and heard teenagers getting up for school in the neighborhood twenty miles away. I heard and smelled _everything around me._

"Hello? Earth to Anne, earth to Annie." Rose said waving her hands in front of my eyes, snapping me back to reality.

"What? Oh, sorry." I mumbled. "We gonna race or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, just waiting for you to get out of lala land." Emmett said.

"Well I am, so let's go!" I said.

"Okay. On your marks... get set... GO!" Emmett counted down. The moment he said go, I was gone and off and in a _fraction_ of a _fraction_ of a second, I was standing in front of Jazzy. I smiled triumphantly.

Jasper stared at me awe struck. "Did y-you j-just r-run when E-Em s-s-said g-g-go?" Jasper asked stuttering terribly. I turned to him and my smile widened. I nodded slightly and looked behind me to see Rosalie running up to us seemingly slow. My eyes must have gotten better too, because everything seemed to be slower and it was easier to notice everything.

She caught sight of me and stopped dead. "I thought I was in front of you." Rose said in a confused voice.

"I told you Rosie, if I had taken you then you would've been lost in my dust cloud." I said.

"Dammit Anne, how fast are you?" She asked in frustration.

"I thought I told you guys? I ran, like, twenty miles in, like, five seconds." I said.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked, feeling a little better now. She may have been a sore loser, but she was intrigued just like everyone else by my newfound abilities. I was different, and I was still relatively new.

"I'm serious." I said in a serious way to make it 'official.'

"That's insane. If Edward were here, he would be sooo jealous." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Yeah probably, so Rose, will you cut my hair? Or do I have to get Alice to do it?" I asked with a smile.

"Pfft, I'll cut your hair Annie!" Rose said with a smirk. "Want me to give you a cool style?" She asked.

"Totally! But you have to make it chin length. Or shorter, can't go anywhere if my hair is substantially longer than it was the day before." I said with a stern look.

"No problem." Rose said. "Shall we?" She asked, holding her arm out for us to go back together.

"We shall." I said, interlocking our arms before we started running.

A little while later, I was at my house getting ready for school and spiking my newly short hair. I finished up and was going to take my car when I realized running was faster. The three miles to school wouldn't even take me a second.

I smiled and slung my backpack over my shoulders. I was in for another uneventful day of school. I sighed at that and went downstairs.

"Oh, I like your hair, did you dye it?" My gran asked. I figured that I might as well give the fake answer until she coughed up that she already knew what I was, to some extent.

"Yeah, I did! Don't you just _love_ this color? I saw it and I was all like, 'It's meant to be!' And I ran in the shop and got it cut and dyed." I said, acting like a normal teen would, which I was _not._

"It is really cute." She said with a smile.

"Thanks gran." I said.

"So you hungry at all?" She asked, and I shook my head; hunting this morning really made me full.

"Not really, I'm just gonna skip it today." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay honey." She said, still looking unsure.

"Bye gran, I'm gonna go now." I said before heading out the door. I walked a little ways before getting annoyed and ran through the forest path that led to the school from my yard. I started walking at a normal human speed once I was on campus and went to my first hour.

School was boring as usual, nothing interesting happened all day. Or at least not at school; it was fifth hour and I was in biology doing some lab with my partner when Mr. Varner called me up to the front of the class.

"Yeah Mr. Varner?" I asked when I got to his desk.

"I just got a call from the office; you're going home, go get your stuff and I'll give you a pass." He said. I nodded my head in understanding and went back to my seat to get all my stuff.

"Hey, I'm going home, so you'll have to finish this on your own." I told my lab partner before packing all my stuff into my black backpack and walking back to the front of the room.

"Here, I already finished." I said handing him the packet we had been instructed to complete.

"Oh, thank you. Here's the pass, have a nice afternoon." Mr. Varner said.

"You too." I mumbled and stalked out of the room. I walked at a normal speed to the office, though it was hard not to just flash over there and see what was going on.

I finally walked through the doors of the office and was surprised when I didn't recognize the adult standing at the attendance counter talking with the lady manning it.

"Ah, Anne, there you are." The man said. "Thank you Karen." He said to the attendance lady before dragging me outside with him.

"W-who are you?" I stammered out once we were in the parking lot and out of earshot of everyone there,

"Your father. I'm John Young."

/LAMB-COW\\\\

AN; What? Her dad? How did he find her? Leave a review on what you want to happen, I'll take suggestions any day! What do you _think_ is gonna happen? What's going on with Anne? Why is she more powerful then vampires? Leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers! Yes _another _chapter today! I just couldn't stop writing, and I left you on a cliffy, again, so I decided to post it today! Thanks for all the new alerts and subscribes and the reviews! I appreciate it! ENJOY!

Chapter 20

I was shocked. So I was right, he is a vampire, or he was really preserved for being in his late thirties.

"Come with me, it's not safe here." He said and started running at the speed that I had been running recently, to the woods. I followed as he ran through the woods about a hundred miles to a small wooden cabin. It took about thirty seconds to get there, and when we did he let me in the building, I was completely confused. "You can go sit down; I have to tell you some things." He said before flashing in and out of the kitchen, bringing back a few odd looking foods.

"Are you really my dad?" I asked. This was just bizarre, her dad, if he really was, had some similar abilities of mine.

"Yes. You're Aubreann, right?" Anne stiffened; the voice had called her that yesterday.

"No, I mean, maybe? I'm just Anne. My whole life, I've always been called Anne. But I don't know, there was a voice yesterday, and it called me Aubreann." I said, I didn't know what to say, I may have been Aubreann, I mean I was adopted, they could've changed my name to _just_ Anne. Right?

"Well, you phased, right?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm the fourth wolf." I said. "How do you know about the wolves? I thought your generation, and the one before didn't phase?" I asked. I had looked at family trees online and it always said that those two generations _never_ phased _at all_ and there was no definite explanation why.

"That's one of the things I need to tell you, but I need to make sure we're safe, you were able to keep up with me running, how's your smelling? Hearing? Seeing?" He asked.

"Well yesterday after I go home I asked my gran who you were, and she told me about you, and the way she described you made you sound like a vampire. Then later, I was in my room, and I heard my mom, adoptive, and gran talking, and they were talking about you, and although they never said it, I could tell that you really _were_ a vampire. After that, I started freaking out and it's blurry after that, I went hunting, and drank some animals, talked to Carlisle, and then I went back home and went to sleep, but I was fully refreshed only four hours later." I said. "Then I went hunting again in the morning, and my hair grew like a foot! I realized I could hear things _miles_ and _miles _away. My eyes are better too; everything seems to be in slow motion when people move fast, so I can take it all in, it's nice, but weird. I can smell things really far too, just if there's a breeze to bring me the scents. And also, my skin is harder than typical vampires, and I'm warmer than a typical wolf. I don't understand it!" I exclaimed. This was confusing and I needed to tell somebody all of it, and I could actually trust him, at least I hoped I could, he seemed to be telling the truth about being my father. Where else would I have gotten all these powers from?

"Okay, I think you're telling the truth." He said and visibly relaxed. He leaned back in his chair. "It's nice to meet you, Anne." He said.

"You too, dad." I said still unsure, so it sounded like a question.

"Yes, I'm your dad." He said and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up slightly to show me his shifter tattoo. I stared at it, shocked.

"But how... how do you have that? Your generation _never phased._" I asked, we only got the tattoo when you phased, it was part of the first phase, we would get the tattoo etched onto our left arm, and it was _impossible_ to remove, once a wolf always a wolf. And if he phased to get the tattoo then he couldn't be a vampire, the venom was poisonous to the shifters! "More importantly how are you a vampire if you're a wolf and have that tattoo?" I asked.

"You're right that my generation never phased, Anne, except, at the same time we all did, in a way. It was Billy first. He got all the symptoms of the phase, but when it came down to it, he didn't. Ever. His grandfather, Ephraim Black, told him about the legends being true, but when he got the tattoo before he even phased, all the elder wolves were confused. The town chief and the alpha to be didn't phase. Then it happened again, I got the rage, the sudden breakouts and everything that a normal wolf had. I had the giant growth spurt and I got the tattoo. The thing is, I never phased. And when it came to the other wolves, none of them phased either. Every boy descendant of the old wolves, and most of the girls, had this happen. They got all symptoms, but _nobody phased._ We didn't know why either, but everyone imprinted, even the girls. They told us it was rare, but everyone did. It started with Billy, he met Sara and imprinted. Then everyone around me imprinted, then finally after everyone else did, your mother 'phased' and we me and I imprinted on her, and she imprinted back. The thing is, I had to go to Seattle for a trip, and I didn't bring her with me, and while I was there, a vampire attacked me and he was going to drink my blood, but instead he changed me. It turned me into a vampire, and, despite what the elders said about their venom being poisonous, I was changed." He explained, talking quickly, although I heard every word perfectly.

"When I woke up, I was just like any other vampire, except my eyes didn't change from their blue color, instead, my hair was red. I thought I just got knocked out and somebody dyed my hair as a joke, but when I stood up and moved like a vampire, everything clicked and even though it wasn't for certain, I started to be able to run even faster and hear smell and see even better. I was overwhelmed, and I didn't understand why I could do all those things. It was weirder though, I found that I couldn't drink human blood, it disgusted me. But when I was in the woods looking for somewhere to stay, there were animals, and my throat burned with the need for _their _blood. So I attacked. I drank them, and was satisfied, then when I saw my hair and it was a honey color, more orange, it was between ginger and blonde.

I went back to Forks a few months after that, having finally gotten used to everything and able to control it all. I came back to be with your mom. I got her pregnant as whatever I was and you grew in her and drank her blood while you were inside her still. You kicked breaking ribs and eventually ate your way out of her stomach. I thought I was going to murder you for killing her, but when I saw you I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was this feeling that I got near you, that you were protected under the highest authority, and I couldn't do it.

I had to give you away, I couldn't raise you, you would age and I wouldn't, besides, I'm pretty sure it's having the knowledge of what you are that makes you become what you are. You phased already, and you didn't uncover these powers until you knew what you were, who you were, and then life through the truth at you and you have to figure it out all over again." He said and sighed.

"I wanted my mom to raise you, but that would be weird, especially because you would've been an only child. No, I put you in the adoption system, and I scared away anybody who wasn't worthy to raise you. I made sure you went to the best home possible. I let the Frandil's adopt you, they had a nice little girl, just a year older than you, and I thought they would be nice. I let them have you and made sure they knew who your grandmother was, you need her, she'll be able to help you, she helped me with being a wolf after all.

So you were raised by them and grew up, you phased at, what sixteen? And you just recently discovered who you really were. Everything clicked and it makes sense, except now you have to find out who you want to be now.

You have to find yourself Anne. The volturi found out about me and now they're watching you, they'll send somebody out every once in a while to check up on you, their being cautious of you, they don't understand us, they're afraid of us. We are something new, and different, and we're most likely the only ones in the _whole _world, though the world is big, and there might be more people like us. But for the moment being we're all we know about. The Volturi are watching, they already want me to join, but I turned them down. They really _really _want you though. You are new to this, and I can already tell that you're even more powerful than me.

They're watching you so they can get you to join them, so they'll know how to convince you. They'll lie and kill the people you love to get to you, but you have to find yourself and your true power, what and _who_ you are. They will watch you, but you're more powerful, and need to overcome them. You need to create peace within yourself, both shifter and vampire, you could be what the world needs; you need to find yourself and help the people you love.

This is all you. You are one of the most important people I have ever talked to, and you need to be brave. The world will need you. You need to learn your power and be able to control it. I've had this power for so long, and I still find ways to make it more powerful. You are the same as me, but at the same time, you're different in so many ways. You need to be able to use the full extent of yourself and this power that you have inside before the volturi can get to you. You have to be strong and be the _best that you can be._ It will save you and many others." He said.

I was shocked into silence, taking everything he had just said in. My life was confusing yesterday and this morning, but this put a whole new life to everything that was happening. I wasn't a freak, this wasn't a curse, it was a destiny. I was this way so that I could save everyone around me, the wolves with their imprints, the vampires _all_ over the world, and the hybrids of the Earth. It was something that terrified me, and yet I knew that it was something that I had to do. I sat there thinking, wondering about the wolves and vampires in my life.

"What about you? What will you do to keep the volturi away?" I asked.

"They can come all they want, but they can't get to me. Jane and Alec's powers can't get to me. I was able to figure out a way to stop them from affecting me. But you'll have to figure it out on your own; I can't tell you how to do it. It'll be different for you anyways." He said.

"How am I what I am? I was completely normal the other day." I muttered.

"Were you really? You were still different; you were blocked off from the pack mind aren't you?" He asked. I nodded, confused how he would know that.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I heard some of the other guys in your pack talking about it a few miles away from where I was back in the beginning of the school year." He said.

"Okay, so what do I do now?" I asked I was lost; I needed to find myself through all of this.

"Only you can know the answer to that question." My dad said. "You have to find yourself in this mess and get your power under control and fully develop it." He said.

"Okay." I said, swallowing nervously. "Can I find you here to talk?" I asked. I might not have been able to do this on my own so much like he said I had too; I would need help and guidance. I can't just find who I am on my own, other people change who I am, and affect who I become.

"Yes, and if you can't, then here..." He said, handing me a necklace made of leather with a small pouch that had a non removable metal something in it. "That will help you. It's like a cell phone, but works telepathically, so you can talk to me even when you're stuck. If you're wearing it all you just have to think of it and think of me, and I'll be there to answer, since it's in my head, I'll always answer." He said explaining what it did.

"Thank you." I said, tears of gratitude were starting to fill my eyes. "I wouldn't be able to do this alone." I said pulling him into a hug.

"You're welcome Anne." He said, hugging me back. He pulled away slightly after a minute, and helped me put the necklace on. "You should get going now." He said with a glance at the clock, it was about four o'clock.

"Okay." I said standing up. I went to the door and waved slightly. "Thanks for telling me about this." I said and then started running, leaving those as the last words he heard from me hanging in the air.

I pushed myself and ran as fast as I could. I was back to the forest by my house in fifteen seconds. I smiled, this wasn't going to be so bad after all, I would have all my friends and all my family and the pack and everyone around me to help me get through this, not to mention I would be able to help everyone else too. I smiled and flashed into my room, lying down on my bed.

I smiled and closed my eyes smiled. Now I just had to get through school and all the vampire activities going to happen. My smile turned down to a frown as I remembered what was going to happen tomorrow.

_School!_ I thought with dread. I got up and walked outside. _ I still need to tell the pack if I want any help with my life._ I thought as I made my way back over to La Push. _Another intimate moment with people. Great! I'll just have them hate me for being part vampire!_ I thought as I phased, this was going to be _fun!_

AN; WHHHAAATT?! I know this is getting weird! Don't worry, it'll be great! I have all these idea's to make this story AWESOME! Leave a review about what you don't understand, what you think Anne is, who you want her to be in a relationship with, what you thought of the chapter, anything! Thanks please REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello readers! It's been a while, I know and I apologize, summer got the best of me… To make up for it I have an extra long chapter, probably the longest I've ever written for you today! Hopefully I'll put up another one this week. THIS IS ALMOST 6000 words O.O ENJOY and please REVIEW!

Chapter 22

Okay, so I ran down to La Push and as I got out of the trees and start walking I saw Paul making out with some random girl. So, naturally, I whistled, a smirk plastered on my face. Yeah, Paul did _not_ like that.

He turned around and narrowed his eyes at me, clearly annoyed. "What're you doing here, _Frandil?_ Huh?" He asked. Apparently he likes kissing without interruptions, okay, I'm fine with that. It was his fault- being in public- in the first place.

"I'm taking a walk, but I'm guessing you want to kiss without any interruptions. That it, Lahote? _Then get a room!" _I yelled. He threw a death glare in my direction and I fought the urge to smile. He let go of the girl and took a step toward me.

"That's it… you want to fight?" He asked. I saw the girl slowly start walking away giving me an apologetic look. I knew Paul noticed, but, clearly, he didn't care, he was too mad at me to care about some girl he was kissing for sport. Or maybe he actually liked her, who knows, this is _Paul_ after all.

"I'd like to see you _try_ and beat me." I said. This is one way to show him what I am, I guess...

"Easy." He said.

"Then why am I beta?" I asked.

"Because you stole my f*cking place you little b!tch!" Okay, so he was mad.

I flashed to right in front of him. "Try me." I said. If he wanted a fight, I could give him one, but he would be sorry, especially if he made me mad.

He threw a punch to my stomach, not saying anything about how I had suddenly appeared in front of him, blinded by anger I suppose. His face was covered in anger… that is until he came in contact with me. He had put a lot of force into the punch, so imagine his surprise when there was a loud crunch as his hand broke.

He looked up at me as he let out a string of curses. His face was contorted in pain and anger, but most of all confusion. I could imagine the questions running around his head; 'how did that happen, her skin isn't any harder than mine!' 'What the hell?' 'How the f*ck did that happen?' I wasn't very sorry, I mean, honestly, Paul deserved that. Besides it would heal quick enough!

"Oww! What- how- and my- what?" He asked, all his emotions mixed together to make his voice strained and higher than usual. I smirked.

"You might want to reset your bones so they don't heal wrong. You'd have to rebreak them then." I said honestly, not hiding my amusement.

Paul looked down and touched his hand gingerly, and carefully put his bones back in place, letting out small whimpers of pain the whole time. After a minute he looked back up, hand probably felt better. "What the f*ck just happened?" He asked, looking from my stomach to his hand, confused.

"Umm... 'Tis why we need a pack meeting like I said this morning!" I said and pulled Paul with me over to our meeting spot. I went a little ways away and phased, howling for the others to get over there right now. When I got voices wondering what was up in my head, I ignored them and phased back and went to sit with Paul in the grass. They would all know everything- or _most_ everything (I didn't want to tell them about the animal part…) soon enough.

"Whatever just happened, with my hand, don't mention it to the other guys." Paul said, his voice almost pleading.

"What if I need to?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up and don't tell them, okay?" Paul asked in a demanding tone.

"Whatever." I said with a small laugh. I heard steps coming closer, and Jared and Sam talking.

"Hey Anne!" Jared said and ran to my side and sat down kissing my cheek. We didn't get a lot of time together, but we were working on it, I was just wondering when he was going to see Kim and imprint.

"Hey Jared." I said leaning into his side as Sam sat down at the last spot in the circle. "Okay, I pulled this meeting together to tell you guys some... updates I guess you could say, on me. You may or may not still want to be my friends, I'm not sure if I would be." I started, pulling away from Jared and hugging my knees to my chest.

"Why wouldn't we still want to be your friends?" Jared asked confused.

"Because I'd outshine you in every way shape and form." I said quietly. "Sam," I said before Jared could continue. "Have you ever used the alpha voice?" I asked. He nodded. "Use it on me; make me do something that I don't want to." I said, they needed to see this.

"Okay... Anne go away, you're no longer welcome in this meeting." He said, in a stern voice making the other two cower away from him slightly. I just sat there completely unaffected by it.

"No thanks." I said.

"Why doesn't that work?" He asked, not exactly angry, yet not exactly happy about the prospect that he couldn't control me.

"Why is my mind shielded? Why am I the only girl? Why do I have a vampire father? How am I alive? All questions I've asked myself." I said, hiding one detail in my_ short_ rant. _Why is my father a vampire?_ That didn't pass over them I hope; I didn't want to say it directly.

"What do you mean _why is my father a vampire?_" Paul asked his eyes narrowing dangerously. Right, now to the explaining. How do I explain this? Damn, sometimes I wish I had Renesmee's power, no, I wish I _was_ Renesmee. She had a perfect life! She was with Jacob, had the Cullen's as her family… I could go on and on! Except she couldn't turn into a wolf, that sucks, maybe I'm cooler; I'm half vampire too, but also half wolf. I guess that stinks for her, and rocks for me.

"That is precisely the question, Paul. The reason I'm having this meeting. Okay, so you all know how our parent's generation didn't phase, right?" I asked. They all nodded, so I continued. "So, I met my dad, and he said that all the descendants- even all the girls- had the gene active, just none of them ever phased. It's a mystery why, but they had all the symptoms you have in human form, higher temperatures, accelerated healing, major growth spurts, the all of it. So guess when my dad was 18-19 he got turned into a vampire while he was staying in Seattle- the venom somehow not poisonous, another mystery- but he was imprinted to one of the girl 'wolves'. So after he got some self control of himself he came back, and they had me, but it killed my mother…" I said, my expression turning to bothered, it really did bug me that I had killed my mother.

"Crazy, right? So then I heard my mom and gran talking about this yesterday, and I stared at the wall shocked for a few moments, but it brought everything together, it suddenly _all_ made sense. So I ran out of my room as fast as I could through my window. The thing was... it was faster than even a normal vampire. So in a panic of the whole situation I ran to the Cullen's an-"

"You went to the Cullen's?" Paul interjected angrily.

"Yes, Paul, I go to school with them, and I've been friends with them for some time now- please don't hate me for lying, you would've killed me if I told you! Anyways I went to them because they're vampires, they must know _something_ to help me, right? So I ran, and I was scared when I realized that I was there in seconds, I was faster than a vampire... I don't know what's wrong with me, or who I am anymore... I just don't want this to get between us." I said, worried that they would still accept me.

"Anne, it's okay, we would never reject you like that," Sam said and looked at the other two for clarification. The others nodded, their expressions complicated just like I could imagine their thoughts were.

"Yeah, maybe you wouldn't, but why would you guys still want me around? I mean nothing _normal_ works with me to keep me balanced and under your rule and control. Not to mention I'm friends with a coven of vampires!" I said, not knowing how they didn't see what a bad person I was for all of this.

"Honestly, Anne, your half vampire and half wolf, your obviously going to be as drawn and as comfortable around them as you are around us. We can't overlook that its part of your heritage, it makes everything make more sense, actually. Do you deny that?" Sam questioned.

I shook my head. How could I deny what was a part of me? I couldn't. I sighed. "No, I mean, I guess you're right, I can't really change the nature of my existence, now can I?" I asked rhetorically with a forced laugh.

Paul smiled softly, though it didn't reach his eyes, he was still unsure what to think. "What's your name then?" He asked curiously, humor suddenly appearing in his eyes. I didn't understand what he meant. My name? Anne Lindae Frandil and I guess if you wanted to get more specific you could call me Anne Lindae Frandil Uley-Young because of my biological parentage.

"What are you talking about Paul?" I asked, but then my mind suddenly traveled to the voice that had told me to be wary of the volturi, or I guess they didn't say volturi exactly, but that was besides the point... 'Aubreann' it had called me. My eyes snapped up when I heard somebody clearing their throat.

"What?" I asked my mind blank of everything but the odd voice that had reached out to me.

"I was just trying to say, that we should give you a nickname in honor of your newfound self." Paul said like he'd been trying to tell me that all day and I had been ignoring him. Although since I was obviously oblivious to what he was saying, he may as well have just been impatient.

"Oh, well I don't know. What would be a good nickname for me? To represent me and myself as what I am? I have no idea." I said and smiled as I saw a few snowflakes drop from the sky. Weird, who knew it would be snowing at a time like this...

"Well, whatever species you are- no offense, there's no nice way to say that- there have to be others of you, right? So what's the term? People wouldn't be obnoxious enough to call you werepires, would they? I mean we don't change once on every full moon, we're more of shape-shifters. What would they call you then? A shiftpire?" Sam said, amusing him, and the others, including myself. What a stupid name.

Suddenly, I felt like I was hit in the head and then got a shot injected straight into my brain with a strange realization. "No, but I may know what we are called..." I said in a quiet voice interested how a thought- no, a fact like that could suddenly strike me from within my own knowledge without me seeing it at all beforehand.

"Really, what?" Paul asked, probably assuming it would be another flop of a suggestion, but I could tell, that for some reason, this was completely and utterly right, it was a strange sensation.

"Not anything like that. Apparently, the 'werewolf' part is still intact. We're called Verevolvs*." I said quietly, still beyond words on how such strong believed and backed up information could find its way into my mind, cluing me in on what I needed to know.

All three boys sat across from me and stared for a moment, having no response. Suddenly, as bright and clear as somebody was standing right in front of me, I heard a howl in the wind, full of emotion and pain. This was a new wolf, and he was a new one, not one with a life written out before them like everyone else, because there was no way in _hell_ that that was Embry already. No, this was somebody new, definitely. Somebody unknown and he was making his first change only a little ways away. I glanced at the guys, who were all sitting up straight, alert and trying to hear something not quiet loud enough for them to be sure that it was real. I decided it was time to see what I could do, so I put out my hands toward them and closed my eyes, concentrating on what I heard and tried to amplify it to their ears. Just like if we were phased and I was showing them what I heard, except none of us were. With an undeniable amount of effort I was pushing what I heard out of my head and toward them. It wasn't as easy and carefree as letting simple thoughts slip out, this was sharing the agonizing pain coming from a teenage boy in desperate need of help and moral support as he joined the world of the 'careers' as I called us. The strong pack that stuck together to take down any and all threats to our tribe and our people.

There were collective gasps after a few moments of concentration as I got used to it all. I smirked and opened my eyes dropping my concentration and thus their advanced hearing. I nodded my head to the direction the wails were coming from and flashed to near him. I gazed over at him curiously, and despite how much I thought I knew everyone on the rez, I didn't recognize the boy that was changing with screams, trying to make it stop. I heard him groan in pain and I walked a few feet away, undressing and phasing. I left my clothes on the dirt, not caring and waited for the boy to become fully immersed and situated in his wolf body. I could hear the other three in the back of my mind, but they didn't matter, and I felt the urge to scream at them to be quiet for disrupting my thought process that went unheard and misunderstood to their ears.

I wanted to call out to this young, scared new wolf, but it wasn't until he was fully shifted and had calmed down... well, actually he _didn't _calm down, but who would?

I listened to his breathing and thoughts as he looked around for the voices of the three males in my group, not that my thoughts were a problem, not heard, right? I smirked- at least as well as a dog could- and looked at the newbie's appearance; a blueish grey coat that made his striking gray eyed gaze stick out. I could tell by his thoughts he was calming down, Sam had made the others phase out and wait as he explained everything he could to the guy. I felt like I'd seen him before, but I had no idea where. I sighed and waited for Sam to end his rant- I mean talk- to the newbie. I flopped down in the grass that was by a tall mossy tree. I listened as Sam talked, seeming to go on and on.

A few minutes later, Sam helped the guy phase back and grabbed some emergency clothes they kept stashed in a hollow tree and handed them to him. I made sure not to look in their direction as he put the over sized sweats on; I didn't need mental images haunting my brain.

I heard the guy thank Sam and I glanced over, looking at him with a question in my gaze that I had intended for Sam, although it got intercepted.

"Who are you? Sam, how many are there? What if they hurt me? What if-" I heard Sam laugh, but didn't actually see him due to a tree being in my way. Damn forest.

"Don't worry, the only person you'll have to worry about is Paul, and he's really not that bad." Sam said with a brotherly smile. This guy hadn't even been a wolf for a day and Sam had already accepted him. That was awesome that Sam would be nice enough to do that for the guy.

_**Ugh!**_

_'The guy? Him?'_ _That was all I was getting! What about his name? Damn, this is irritating._ I rolled my eyes at 'The guy' and ran off behind some trees, phasing back and dressing as fast as I could- meaning nobody even realized I'd got up when I suddenly appeared in front of them fully clothed.

I smiled welcomingly to _him_ and then turned to Sam a question of who this guy was in my eyes. Being able to hear everything somebody thought at certain times, made communicating by eyes easier, even though he didn't often hear mine, I spoke in his unique mind language that we somehow both understood. He replied with a stubbornness telling me to ask for myself.

I sighed and broke eye contact before looking back at the guy. The first thing I noticed was that he was already several inches taller than my short-for-a-wolf 5'6" Another thing I noticed, were that his striking gray eyes were the same and full of curiosity, not a bit of fear in them. Well _he _was taking this well.

Eyes. They are a passage to the soul. They were a locked door that vampires knocked down as they drank innocent people dry. They sucked the life out, and thus knocked the door off its hinges for it never to be put back or fixed, for once the door was let down, the breeze of the cold January set in and killed the inhabitants. They were gone. The spirit that existed and resided in them was taken leaving their eyes cold and staring at nothing, not focusing on anything.

I shook my head a little, not actually, but just mentally, shaking out the thoughts of everything. I continued to study him. He had a skater's body, rather thin and seemingly light. Though I knew that standing next to him I would look small and very thin. He was smaller than Sam in the shoulders and waist, but he was only a few inches shorter. I glanced down at his feet that were, honestly, huge. I smiled as I looked at his chest for a moment. He had abs already, he obviously took pride in his strength. Have fun arguing with Paul on who was stronger...

I looked up at his eyes again. I felt no attraction really, not like how I felt to Jared, I liked him, a lot, but the way I felt toward this new guy was more brotherly, though I'd never had one and wouldn't actually know what that was like, I did feel like we could be friends.

I smiled at him and offered my hand to shake. "I'm Anne, still haven't heard a name for you, though, care to share?" I asked with a playful smirk.

He smiled back and took my hand and shook it. "Sterling Moon. Newest addition to the land of the howlers." He said joking tone that made me know; he was going to fit in _just fine._

*****Hello there readers, just passing through...******

I had finished hunting after a few hours of sleep after yet _another _long day of school. Luckily it was the week end tomorrow and school would finally be more interesting as Edward would finally be back on Monday.

I went to the woods near my house, only about half-way to La Push and pulled out my laptop that I had hidden in hollow tree with a generator to charge it when I needed.

I sat down against the tree and opened the screen and opened up my saved word document where I had started to keep a diary to keep myself sane on everything that was going on with me in my life. I started typing, explaining everything to myself to reflect on later, and possibly Carlisle.

I heard footsteps coming toward me and I recognized them as Sterling's. We had become quick friends in the past few days, and I could tell that he felt different than the rest of the group, like it was impossible for him to ever fit in. I didn't know why, but never asked about it.

He put something in front of my face, blacking my eves from my screen and I looked up slightly annoyed. I frowned at the obnoxious object that I could only explain as a dead rat. I leaned away from it, not wanting it to make my screen dirty.

"What Annie can't stand a little dead animal?" Sterling asked, his playful grey eyes matching the rain clouds. I playfully punched him and smiled a little.

"Not that I oppose dead rodents or anything, but it just didn't compute on why it was _suddenly_ in my face in between my lap top and I." I said in a smart a$$ tone.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with dead things dangling in front of your precious electronics making them unviewable to you because you, sadly, can't see through solid objects today?" He asked in the same tone. I raised an eyebrow and closed my laptop, putting it in the water tight box I kept in the tree to keep it safe from the stupid rain.

"Well, as much as I've been deprived of dead things bleeding on my face... I don't exactly want that experience." I said humor lighting my dark blue eyes with laughter waiting to be. Then I realized that what I said was a lie, I loved animal blood. Hmm, oh well, he doesn't need to know that.

"Aha. Well, believe it or not, I'm not the most demented kid around; I wasn't even in the weird guys group at my old school I was always at one of the few spots the loners are able to claim. I being what I am is more terrifying for me then it may seem, especially for what that's going to do to the life that I've been able to find for myself and make work out." He said, bothered. I frowned a bit, not letting it reach past my eyes.

"Sterling, what is it, I know you act different around the other guys… you can trust me." I said in a quiet and concerned voice.

"I know… and I really appreciate that, because I need to tell somebody about my past before I go insane. It's not pretty, and I've been scared by it for so many years, the memories always come back to haunt me." He said. I sighed and nodded. I scooted over a little and patted the ground by me for him to take a seat. He took it semi-reluctantly and plopped down. I offered him a red vines from my coat packet and when he accepted it and took a bite; I felt the tension in the air slowly disappear as he relaxed next to me.

"So, what is it? Your life story, yes, but what might it be exactly that got you so angry to phase? Or is this about something entirely different? I'm good for all, just slightly curious." I said.

"Okay, so it has why I phased at the end of it, but from the beginning, it's mostly my life. Except what is my life, is mostly just my sister's, she's the only one that my parents ever saw. Mostly because she had so much potential at a young age. She is my role model, but also the person I loathe most in the world." Sterling started. I was intrigued already, this kid, Mr. Moon, had had a stolen child hood by a sibling that out shone him in every way shape and form. Typical reality show idea, but was his real life. I smiled at him encouraging him to go on.

He swallowed a piece of his red vines and then continued. "My sister, Lauriah April Moon, was always obsessed with rhythm, music, sounds in general. We were young, her being only a year older than me, we were close, and so we would sit and listen to music together, but after a few songs I would get bored and go play, but Riah insisted on continuing to listen. She would stare at the ceiling, at nothing, and listen to the music.

"One time, though, after a long day for my mother, she came in the room and turned the music all off, but she didn't react, she just continued to sit. She stared at the ceiling, not making a sound and the only way we knew she was alive was from her breathing and pulse. I was concerned for her, she was maybe five, and I was four. She was just staring blankly at nothing. It was as if, she couldn't hear at all. It was as if she was listening to determine everything, because whenever I tried to use my hands to get her attention, she didn't seem to realize anything was there, like she was wearing a blank mask and was trapped in another world. Although she was clearly lying there I suspected her mind was off in the unknown world of her mind.

"Even at a young age she had a brilliant mind. She was in kindergarten but at a first or second grade level that she hadn't even read to get to learn. I questioned her in every way, as to how she was so smart. But as I began to have a similar line of brilliance around when she did, my parents brushed it off as if it were just me lying and taking credit for things that _Riah_ was actually doing and_ letting me _have credit for_._ I was no liar, and I certainly didn't cheat my way of information into the family to just to be noticed, I wouldn't do that. I knew my parents loved me, and it was enough to keep me content.

"We continued to get older and excel at everything we did, or I suppose, she did all the shining and I followed behind doing just as good of a job, except my parents would say I had messed up and just copied my sister. I disagreed. I loved my sister, and I would never copy her, my parents didn't understand that and hated me. I became quite depressed for a time… that is until Lauriah started playing the piano. She was playing it by age seven well enough to play songs heard only once by ear. She was phenomenal. I wanted to do that, to try it, but didn't want to feel the anger for my parents when they called me a copycat. So I let her have all the glory.

"When she was nine she started taking the viola. Don't ask why, she just wanted to be a violist, seeing as violins were so overrated. She fell in love. Her music was her life and she would sit in her room and listen to recordings or play the music herself on her viola or the mini grand our parents had gotten her for in her large room. Soon later my parents bought her other instruments like a violin, a cello, a bass and a flute- We were pretty rich- I was so happy for her, she would be able to go away to another world and get out of her life and fill herself with the music from her soul.

"After a few months later my parents started paying for private lessons for each instrument, though the only one she would play in a group was her viola, she would _occasionally_ play the piano, but not as often. When she was thirteen and in junior high, we moved from the small town of Canada we lived in and went to California to have her play in music schools and learn from the best and learn technique and what not. She became exceptional, but she started acting odd and would lie in her room on her bed for hours and just listen to the sounds around her, not the music. No music on, she would stare at the ceiling blankly and wouldn't respond. She would just lay there taking in all of the sounds around her. Sometimes I thought I heard a voice, but nothing was talking, nobody was there. It was strange.

"When she turned fourteen she went out with a professional group and she didn't come home like she usually did. I decided not to worry, but it was unlike her to stay out and when she did get back, it was weeks later, and we had police out to look for her, all our family thought she was dead, and there was nothing we could do, we didn't even say good bye. But when she did get back she acted different. She was a vampire, Anne.

"She went upstairs and in anger she killed both our parents. She knew she couldn't just there then, and being the loving sister she was, she helped us get a place in Forks to stay so we could be safe. She promised we would be okay, so we came here. I don't know why she killed our parents, and the memories still haunt, but she didn't kill me… and I don't know why. My life is so confusing.

"I had been visiting some friends that I used to have when we lived here at a young age, but nobody was around. I was surprised and angry, flustered and unapologetic; my life was falling apart, the life that my sister controlled whether she realized it or not, she held the key to making me miserable, happy, mad, and all the other emotions. It made me so mad that she had been the favorite all her life long and she was the one to kill her parents. I was afraid, but knew I should trust my sister. I did but I was so over come with the fact that she controlled me that I guess it just... happened." Sterling finished.

I sat there, taking in everything this newbie had said. He may have been new, but he had been tangled with the super natural world longer than I had expected. He said when his sister was fourteen making him thirteen and running for… a long time, I wasn't sure how old he was- and I respected him keeping his cool throughout his life.

"You're different from the others." I said. He had seemingly no hate for his sister-a vampire- and although she was what she was, she seemed to still be a loving sister.

"What do you mean, 'different?'" He asked, starting to get defensive of himself and his dignity.

"Look man, I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but it's 3am in the middle of the woods in January. You came to me of all people to confide in and I find myself very able to keep secrets, so you came to the right person. All I'm saying is if you went to Paul, he would be laughing his a$$ off at you at the stupidity of your un-stupid story. I don't know… you're different is all." I said. I hadn't been expecting it, but all the words felt sincere rolling out of my mouth, so I guess that's how I felt.

He seemed to take that in the non-threatening direction I wanted. "Thank you, then. So what's with you, you smell different then the other guys and it's not just the gender difference." He asked, seems like this one was very perceptive I thought half bitterly, he should know too.

"That's actually what we were talking about before you phased, I had to fess up to a truth I found out wasn't just a possibility, but a reality. I'm half vampire, half shifter. I'm barely human and am more powerful than any vampire or shifter put together." I said. But I wasn't bragging, there was a sense of fear of what and who I was and what this power could mean, I was slightly overwhelmed. Okay, yes, more than slightly... but still! I was nervous and didn't want to brag.

"Why do you think that is, that you're more powerful?" He asked. I sighed and looked at the ground by my feet.

"I don't know, Sterling... maybe I have some sort of crazy 'destiny' that has to do with me being this way." I said in a near hopeless voice. I didn't know why I was the way I was, and it was beginning to bug me a bit.

"Hey, Anne, it's okay. Do you want to meet my sister? She's special as far as vampires go, she has a power." Sterling said with a smirk. I smiled half heartedly back at him, but one glance at the sky and I knew that would never happen, I had school in what I could tell to be an hour.

"Sorry dude, I have school soon." I said and stood up grabbing my bag out of the tree as I went. I slung it over my shoulder and reached a hand down for him to take. He gripped it and I pulled him up.

"Okay, well maybe later then." He said with a smile.

"Sure." I said and started to turn away, when I noticed his face. It looked older than me, sharp features making him attractive. Not that I wanted to date him, but I would beat up anyone who hurt him in a relationship without a second thought. "Hey, Sterling, how old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm eighteen in June, why?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No reason, so are you graduating this year? Wait- didn't you say you lived in _Forks_, as in _not_ La Push? As in the school of five and a half vampires?"I asked a little shocked. "Well, I guess Bella could be considered half vampire, she's destined to be one anyways..." I muttered too low for him to hear.

"Yeah, my sister never finished school, and I still have to go to school, _I _have no reason not to. We couldn't get a place to stay down in La Push, so we're forced to stay in Forks and go to high school there."

"When's your first day?" I asked, this whole 'new kid' thing was getting old really fast.

"We're gonna start on Monday." He declared.

"Nice, well I really have to go now, have a nice day Sterling! I'll talk to you later." I said and ran to my house in mere seconds.

"Works every time." I muttered with a small laugh as I went through my window to see a very surprised Quaythrine standing in the doorway of my open door.

This can't end well.

***THE ENNNNNND!***

A/N; WHAAAAAAT? A new wolf? Before Embry and Jacob? Whhhhy? Oh Whhhhy! And now with her sister there! What is she ever going to do about that?! ;D

*Verevolf: sounds like Werewolf, just with V's instead of W's. Don't know where I got that name from, but its cool!

I have lots of ideas, but sometimes, reviews change my mind and help me make the story even better :3 *Hint hint, Nudge nudge*

What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review of what you thought and what I should do next, or anything! Thannnks!


End file.
